Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Multivers Crisis
by Zorkan
Summary: Anna jeune Policière du temps va devoir régler des distorsions dans le temps qui pourrait cause à termes une déchirure dans le multivers. Accompagné de Trunks mais aussi des Z-Fighter elle va devoir endiguer la menace que fait planer le mystérieux Akuma.
1. Chapitre 1: Une première journée

**Aujourd'hui je propose une nouvelle histoire tout droit tirée de la série de Xenoverse se situe après le deuxième volet, au travers d'une Saiyanne qui travaille pour Chronoa (la Kaïoshin du Temps) et du Vieux Kaïoshin qui va se retrouver à gérer une crise qui risque de déchirer le tissus de la réalité.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Une première journée mouvementé.**

Dans la Crypte du temps Chronoa et le Vieux Kaïoshin inspecte les parchemins de la crypte depuis que Dabra avait infiltré Coton City la sécurité au seins du sanctuaire avait doublé.

Vieu Kaïoshin: Renforcé la sécurité ne changera rien...si on n'intervient pas directement sur les événements qui cause problème!

Chronoa: Le Royaume des Démons...on doit pour ça avoir plus de policier former et...réunir le maximum de Policier du Temps.

Voix: Kaïoshin-sama.

Chronoa vit Trunks avec Blue et Buriza un saiyen aux cheveux rouge et portant une cape et un Arcosiens à la peau blanche et bleu avec une coiffe et une protection comme celle de Cooler sous sa forme final les deux policiers ayant déjà sauvé le Nid du Temps de Towa et Mira, ils portaient les tenues de l'élite de la Police du Temps.

Chronoa: Trunks...alors?

Trunks: Impossible de localiser Fû il peut être aller n'importe où...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Surtout qu'il est fourbe...on aurait jamais dût le laisser s'en aller!

Buriza: Fû ne cherche qu'à rassembler de l'énergie...que peut-il faire avec?

Chronoa: Toutes sortes de choses...y comprit s'attaquer au tissus qui sépare les univers.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Je n'imagine pas la catastrophe si les douze Univers entraient en collisions...

Chronoa: Je ne parle pas de ceux-là...mais des réalité parallèle.

Blue: Des réalités parallèle?

Chronoa: Oui...elles sont séparée de notre réalité par un tissus qui peut-être fragilisé à force de trop grande perturbation...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Dabra avec ses agissements à légèrement abîmé ce tissus.

Chronoa: Du coup n'importe quoi de n'importe où peut...

Tokitoki survole la zone en piaillant.

Tokitoki: TOOOOOKIIIIIIII!

Chronoa: Oh non un changement!

Ils courent dans la Crypte et virent un parchemins avec une importante colonne d'énergie maléfique.

Trunks: Mira, Towa?

Chronoa: Non...c'est...autre chose...

Elle s'approche et vit le parchemin qui est celui de l'affrontement entre Goku et l'Armée du Ruban Rouge, celui-ci affronte le Colonel Black dans son robot quand Goku va pour le transpercer une boule de ki frappe l'enfant qui se fait sans problème atomiser par le Colonel Black. Chronoa vit cela comme les autres policier.

Chronoa: On doit absolument faire quelque chose et...

Elle vit alors un d'autres changements tout aussi important deux pour être exacte.

Chronoa: ENCORE!?

Trunks: Kaïoshin-sama je prends celui de Goku vous deux allez vous chargez des deux autres failles.

Buriza: Entendu!

Blue: Compte sur nous!

Chronoa: Trunks c'est trop...

Trunks: On a pas le temps si on ne fait rien le court du temps sera irrémédiablement altérée!

Chronoas soupire et accepte les trois disparaissent alors que Chronoa est songeuse l'énergie dégagé est plus importante que les précédentes failles.

Chronoa: Il faut les épauler l'énergie...l'énergie est plus forte que celle de Mira et Towa...

Vieux Kaïoshin: On doit contacter un autre guerrier pour nous aidez!

Chronoa vérifie grâce à son datapad qui est disponible son nom s'arrête sur une dénommé Anna une Saiyanne aux cheveux court qui vient d'arriver, mais selon les résultats de l'académie et de ses professeurs elle serait un jeune talent.

Chronoa: Bingo!

Cette Anna se balade justement dans un restaurant de Coton City en trains de dévorer des plats comme si de rien n'était, les policiers aux alentours la regardent.

Policier Namek: Je serais toujours impressionner de l'appétit des Saiyans...

Policier Majin: Moi aussi...c'est un véritable trou noir à la place de l'estomac.

Soudain le bracelet d'alerte d'Anna vibre elle actionne un bouton faisant apparaître l'image de Chronoa.

Anna: Kaï...Kaïoshin du Temps...

Chronoa: Anna...on a besoin de toi à la Crypte du Temps dépêche-toi de débarquer au plus vite!

Anna: Hai!

Elle ferme l'hologramme et se lève rapidement.

Anna: Mon premier jour et déjà des ennuies! Sa commence bien!

Anna sort du restaurant en payant puis sort un nuage magique qu'on offre aux décorée de l'Académie de Police du Temps, elle se dirige vers la crypte en voyant la ville florissante avec le Colisée des Héros. Elle arrive au sommet des marches et entre dans le Nid du Temps où l'attendent le Vieux Kaïoshin et Chronoa.

Chronoa: Tu y es arrivé.

Anna: Que se passe t-il?

Vieux Kaïoshin: Sa nous dérange de devoir faire appel à toi alors que tu commences.

Anna: Je suis prête à faire mes preuves.

Chronoa: Bien tu vas aller porter assistance à Trunks qui règle un problème dans une période de l'histoire.

Anna pensa à Trunks le meilleur éléments de la police du Temps certes il avait enfreint la loi sur le voyage dans le temps, mais il l'avait fait pour de bonne raison.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Où tu vas se situe lorsque Sangoku est encore un enfant.

Chronoa: Ici il affronte le Colonel Black mais quelque chose l'empêche d'achever le Colonel qui finit par le tuer. Tu dois aller à la fois porter assistance à Sangoku mais si il le faut détruit le Colonel Black.

Anna: Entendu.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Fait très attention la signature énergétique émanent du parchemin est très intense.

Anna saisit le parchemin et disparaît pour réapparaître au QG de l'armée du Ruban Rouge, elle vit alors plus haut Goku et le Colonel Black alors que Trunks atterrit à ses pieds.

Anna: Trunks!

Le policier blessé des coups reçu observe la nouvelle recrue.

Trunks: Toi...qui...qui es...

Voix: Encore une Saiyanne...

Ils virent alors devant eux une femme aux cheveux argenté le regards sévère portant une armure de combat Saiyanne et une veste avec le symbole des Time-Breaker dessiner dessus, son regard posé sur les deux amis n'était remplie que de haine.

Anna: Qui es-tu?

Glassy: Tu peux m'appeler Glassy...l'instrument qui signera la fin de ta pitoyable race de barbare!

Trunks: Attention...elle est forte!

Elle charge une boule de ki noirâtre dans sa main et la pointe en direction de Trunks.

Glassy: Silence! Pitoyable Saiyan!

Elle tire mais la boule est renvoyé dans un bâtiment qui explose elle vit Anna entre elle et sa proie.

Glassy: Toi...tu oses te mettre sur mon chemin...tu me facilites la tâche Saiyan.

 _"OST Xenoverse-Eternal Rival"_

Glassy attaque la première avec une pluie de boule de Ki qu'Anna renvoie alors qu'elle se rapproche de Glassy et décoche une droite qui ne vit pas réagir la femme, qui donne un coup dans le ventre d'Anna qui la projette en arrière et envoie une boule de Ki sur elle. Glassy la dévie pour passer prêts du Colonel Black et Sangoku;

Colonel Black: C'était quoi ça?

Goku en profite pour l'attaquer mais le Colonel réagit rapidement et esquive son assaut, Anna attaque sans relâche Glassy qui bloque les coups rapidement et tente d'attaquer Anna qui se défend également sous les yeux de Trunks.

Trunks: Elle est douée...

Glassy: Tu te défends bien pour une race de barbare!

Anna: Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Saiyans?

Glassy: Sa ne te regarde pas!

Elle recule et charge de l'énergie avec son index et son majeure.

Glassy: DARK MAKANKOSAPPO!

Un Makankosappo d'énergie noire parcours la distance entre Glassy et Anna qui décide d'agir vite.

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle tire son rayon qui touche celui de Glassy elles se livrent un très court duel gagné par Glassy qui réapparaît derrière Anna et l'envoie dans une bâtiment. A la Crypte Chronoa et le Vieux Kaïoshin observent le combat.

Vieux Kaïoshin: C'est une catastrophe à ce rythme elle ne vas pas y arriver!

Chronoas: On doit croire en elle.

Glassy charge une boule de Ki mais vit alors le Colonel Black et son armure se faire transpercer, rapidement elle disparaît de la vue d'Anna et Trunks.

Anna: Elle...elle est partit?

Trunks: Je l'ignore...tu vas bien?

Anna: Ouais...

Voix: Hé vous!

Ils virent Sangoku face à eu.

Goku (enfant): Vous êtes qui et vous faites quoi là?

Trunks: On...on est des gentils...

Anna vit alors Glassy réapparaître avec le Colonel Black qu'elle tient à l'épaule.

Colonel Black: Je suis vivant?

Glassy: Oui...

Elle sort une capsule d'énergie qu'elle lance en arrière créant un nuage de fumée le Colonel Black vit alors une immense armure automatisé blanche et plus grande et imposante que la précédente avec deux canons lasers, le logo des Time-Braker se trouve sur la coque le Colonel eu les yeux remplies d'étoile en voyant le robot. Chronoa et le Vieux Kaïoshin sont choqué de voir l'armature qui est apparut.

Chronoas: MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE?!

Colonel Black: Hou!

Glassy: Utilisez-le...cadeau du Royaume de Remnant.

Chronoas: Remnants?!

Le Colonel entre dans l'armure pile au moment où le groupe de Muten Roshi arrive.

Muten Roshi: Sango...

Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le robot se lever et les viser.

Goku (enfant): C'EST QUOI CE MACHIN?!

Trunks: Des ennuies!

Glassy: Mourrez pitoyable Saiyan.

Elle touche l'armure qui s'entoure d'une aura maléfique alors qu'à l'intérieur le Colonel Black virent à une couleur dans les tons sombre lumineux ses yeux deviennent rouge et la marque des Time Breaker apparaît sur son front alors que Glassy disparaît.

Chronoas: Elle c'est enfuie!

Colonel Black (Supervilain): Viens sale gamin!

Il tire un rayon faisant s'effondre des morceaux de bâtiment bloquant Sangoku, Trunks et Anna dans une arène.

Chronoa: Tu dois l'éliminer pour que tout redevienne à la normal...si on veut...

Colonel Black (Supervilain): Je suis le Chef suprême de l'Armée du Ruban Rouge! Avec cet armement je suis sûre de vous écrasez les marmots!

Trunks passe en mode Super Saiyan et commence à bombarder l'armature de boule de ki, le Colonel Black attaque le Policier du temps qui évite ses assauts Goku utilise son bâton sans effets le Colonel Black tire des boules de Ki noir en rafale avec les canons. Anna attrape Goku pour lui éviter de se faire transformer en passoire. Trunks dans son dos en profite.

Trunks: GARLICK GUN!

Il tire son attaque sur l'armature qui fut toucher dans le dos mais elle tient encore debout, et parvient à balayer le Saiyan d'un revers du canon. De l'autre côté des débris Muten Roshi sent le danger derrière les débris.

Bulma: On va faire quoi...

Krilin (enfant): Sangoku est de l'autre côté!

Yamcha: Ouais mais nous on y va comment?

Muten Roshi à l'aide de sa canne parvient à faire un bond et rejoindre les combattants.

Trunks: Muten Roshi...

Goku (enfant): Muten Roshi!

Muten Roshi: On va travailler ensemble pour se débarrasser de cette chose!

Colonel Black (Supervilain): Je suis invincible là-dedans.

Muten Roshi évite avec agilité les multiples tirs de l'armature qui se prends les attaques de tous les guerriers, Yamcha conduit Bulma sur un toit avec Krilin pour voir l'armature.

Yamcha: La vache...

Bulma: Ce truc est énorme! Ils n'y parviendront pas.

Krilin (enfant): Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

Bulma: Aucune idée...mais on va devoir faire attention à tous nos gestes à partir de maintenant...ses capteurs peuvent nous détecter...

Yamcha: Krilin tu devrais les rejoindre!

Krilin (enfant): Moi mais pourquoi?

Bulma: Arrête de faire ta poule mouillé et...

Voix: ECARTEZ-VOUS!

Ils virent Lunch arriver aux commande d'un robot de l'armée du Ruban Rouge et descend aidez les guerriers.

Muten Roshi: Lunch?

Lunch: Allez approche mon gros on va voir qui est le plus résistant!

Trunks: Elle n'a aucune chance...

Chronoa: Profitez-en pour trouver sa faiblesses!

Vieux Kaïoshin: Oh pourquoi les missions ne sont jamais facile?

Anna se glisse dans le dos de l'armature mais celle-ci fit un mouvement pour retourner son buste juste en face d'elle, le Colonel tire deux rayons d'énergie noire sur Anna qui esquive son assaut Trunks vit alors des piles à combustion.

Trunks: J'AI!

Le Colonel balaye alors tous les guerriers en tournant sur lui-même et réussie à tous les réunir, il charge alors un rayon.

Anna: Muten Roshi...Goku...Krilin...Trunks...Yamcha venez on va lutter ensemble!

Yamcha comprit et saute pour rejoindre les guerriers avec Krilin.

Krilin: Entendu...je voulais garder ça pour le Tournoie mais situation y oblige. KAMEHAMEHA!

Muten Roshi: KAMEHAMEHA!

Trunks: GARLICK GUN!

Yamcha: SOKIDAN!

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA!

Goku (enfant): KAMEHAMEHA!

Ils attaquent frappe l'armature alors que Yamcha démolie les deux canons de l'armature, obligeant le Colonel Black à sortir alors que l'armure explose dût aux attaques envoyée. Ils virent le Colonel Black souriant envahie par l'énergie maléfique il fonce sur Yamcha qu'il frappe d'un double coup de pieds pour le propulser dans un batîment, avant de projeter un Kikoha sur Krilin l'envoyant au sol. Muten Roshi attaque le Colonel Black qui n'a aucun mal à se débarrasser de lui puis de Goku pour laisser Trunks et Anna devant l'individu.

Anna: Mais quel...force peut-il avoir?

Vieux Kaïoshin: Selon nos analyse il aurait la puissance équivalent à celle de Zarbon le sbire de Freezer.

Le Colonel Black enchaîne alors une série d'attaque sur Anna puis Trunks avant de recule et projeter deux vagues de Kikoha sur eux, les deux se les prennent mais restent debout Anna fonce et déchaîne le Coup du Météore faisant pleuvoir une série de coup violent sur le Colonel Black. Trunks arrive et projette avec son épée le Colonel dans les airs.

Trunks: FINAL FLASH!

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle projette son attaque et celle de Trunks qui réduisent le Colonel en cendre, ils observent alors épuisé la zone de combat.

 _"Fin OST"_

Trunks: Mission...accomplie...mais Glassy c'est enfuie.

Chronoa: Bien revenez à la Crypte nous devons discuté impérativement.

Ils disparaissent laissant les guerriers au sol blessé mais vivant, pendant ce temps sur le toit d'un bâtiment Glassy observe la scène rageuse elle veut aller les achever mais une voix l'arrête.

Voix: Arrête Glassy...c'est inutile...on a ce qu'on était venu cherché. Icle et Tesla sont déjà revenu;

Glassy: Bien maître Akuma...on se retrouvera maudits Saiyans.

Elle disparaît elle aussi alors qu'à la Crypte du temps Trunks et Anna sont soignées, le Vieux Kaïoshin arrive vers Anna souriant.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Félicitation Anna tu as réussie à venir à bouts d'un adversaire redoutable, le Colonel Black avait la puissance d'un des sbires de Freezer ce n'est pas rien pour un débutante.

Anna: Merci Kaïoshin...

Chronoa: Mais la situation ne peut pas être plus catastrophique...

Trunks: Comment ça?

Chronoa: Déjà Glassy qui vous a mis une raclée à vous deux tellement rapidement, puis l'armature qu'elle a fait apparaître ne vient pas d'ici!

Anna: C'est vrai...elle a parlé d'un monde appelé Remnant.

Chronoa: Remnant...c'est un monde parallèle à celui-ci...où se trouve des créatures appelée Grimm qui s'attaque à la population de ce monde elle-même divisé en deux factions Humain et Faunus ce qui donne lieu à des discriminations.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Ah toutes ses chamailleries puériles pour une différences d'ethnie.

Trunks: Encore une chose...elle avait l'air de haïr les Saiyans...

Chronoas: J'ai remarqué...à ma connaissance seules deux races haïssent autant les Saiyens...les Arcosiens...mais aussi...

Trunks: Les Tsufuls...mais ils ont tous disparut non?

Vieux Kaïoshin: Un ennemie dont on ne sait rien est un ennemie dangereux.

Chronoas: Il y a autre chose...Blue et Burazu ne sont pas revenue...

Trunks: COMMENT?

Chronoas: Ils ont disparût et impossible de le joindre...en attendent d'éclaircir ça plus de mission solo...c'est trop risqué.

Anna: Et les changements?

Vieux Kaïoshin: Arrêtez d'eux-même...il semble que nous ayons étiez piéger...encore...

Chronoa: Allez vous reposez...en attendant on va tenter d'en savoir plus sur elle...et espérer qu'une autre catastrophe ne se produise pas...le tissus Dimensionnel et très fragile.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Encore d'autres comme ça...et ce sera le tissus qui sépare toutes réalité qui sera déchiré pour de bons.

Chronoa: Et ce genre d'action...est irréversible.

Ils quittent le Nid du Temps pour arriver dans Coton City, Trunks observe Anna en souriant celle-ci fut surprise de le voir sourire.

Trunks: Merci de ton aide...sans toi...j'aurais finit comme mes deux compagnons d'infortune.

Anna: De rien...mais j'avais l'impression de n'avoir rien servi...je...

Trunks: Tu quoi?

Anna: Je...je n'arrive pas à me transformer en Super Saiyan.

Trunks: Quoi?

Anna: Oui...j'ai passé mes tests...sans être une Super Saiyan...et...

Trunks: C'est incroyable! Tu es la première à arriver à ce résultats!

Anna: Vraiment?

Trunks: Mais oui d'ailleurs si tu n'y arrives pas je sais qui pourras t'aider! Mais avant je meurs de faim allons manger un morceau.

Anna rougit en l'entendent.

Anna: Quoi...nous...nous deux...

Trunks rougit aussi.

Trunks: Heu oui...pourquoi pas...sa...sa serait cool...

Anna: Sa marche...

Ils vont manger un morceau alors que dans la Crypte Chronoas lit un livre et trouve l'armure.

Chronoas: Là voilà...et j'avais raison sa vient de Remnant une Altesian Paladin-290 de catégorie avancé...déjà qu'elle est puissante là-haut alors renforcé...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Mais qui aurait les moyens de voyager entre les mondes?

Chronoas: Très peux de gens...à vrai dire...seul Zeno-sama, le Daïshinkaï peut le faire et anges des Dieux de la Destruction...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Alors notre ennemies est encore plus dangereux que ce que nous avons affronté.

Chronoas observe l'armature sur le livre.

Chronoas: J'en ai peur...

Dans un lieux sombre avec un ciel chaotique Glassy est assise à réfléchir quand une voix vient interrompre ses pensé.

Voix: Alors Glassy...t'as rencontré des difficultés?

Glassy vit arriver un Arcosien la couleurs de sa peau est globalement blanche les cornes comme celle du Roi Cold, et la partie brillante est mauve foncé avec des particules noire à l'intérieur il en avait au ventre, aux épaules et à la tête. Il avait un sourire moqueur et un air sadique.

Glassy: Icle...fou moi la paix...

Icle: Allez raconte paraît qu'il y avait deux Saiyans!

Glassy: LA FERME!

Voix: Oh mais tu es grognonne.

Elle vit alors une Majin arriver la peau rose comme celle de Majin Buu avec un pantalon blancs un petit haut avec un gilet noir sans manche qui laisse voir son nombril, elle avait les yeux noir à la pupille rouge et des cheveux semblable à ceux de C-21 Majin. Elle porter des bracelets dorée au poignet et cheville, une queue comme les Arcosiens se trouvait dans son dos.

Glassy: Tesla...

Tesla: N'ai crainte j'ai réussie à capturer un Saiyan il est avec maître Akuma et...

Ils virent alors apparaître un homme en manteau noire le teint bleuté des bottes noires, ses cheveux mi-long blancs et ses yeux gris il observe les trois Time-Breaker qui s'incline.

Icle: Maître Akuma...

Akuma: Excellent avec ces perturbations Glassy nous avons commencer notre but...et avec nos deux nouveaux camarades le Nid du Temps sera bientôt à nous...

Tesla: Maître j'aurais une question...

Akuma: Vas-y Tesla.

Tesla: Pourquoi ne pas les attaquer? On est plus fort qu'eux non?

Akuma: Non on ne peut pas ils sont bien protégée...patientions pour avoir assez d'énergie pour pouvoir les écrasez...n'est-ce pas Glassy?

Glassy: Oui maître...

Akuma sourit alors qu'il observe le ciel noir à perte de vue.

Akuma: Et j'aurais enfin ma vengeance...

* * *

 **Fin de ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous aura plut dans le prochain Anna va suivre l'entraînement de deux maître d'exception pour tenter d'atteindre le stade de Super Saiyan, alors que d'un autre côté une nouvelle anomalie temporelle risque de fragiliser le tissus du Multivers tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Entraînement de Saiyan".**


	2. Chapitre 2: Entraînement de Saiyan

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera basé sur l'entraînement entre Anna et les Saiyans, parviendra t-elle à atteindre le grade de Super Saiyan alors qu'un nouvel ennemie menace une temporalité bien particulière.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Entraînement de Saiyan.**

Peu après être revenu de la mission Trunks et Anna sont aller manger dans un restaurant où ils partagent un repas très nourrissant, durant ce repas Anna posa des questions au Saiyan.

Anna: Heu...Trunks? Je peux t'appeler Trunks?

Trunks: Oui bien sûre que se passe t-il?

Anna: Il paraît que tu es le fils du Prince des Saiyans...qu'est-ce que sa fait?

Trunks: Ben pas grand chose étant donné que dans mon Univers il n'y a presque plus de Saiyan.

Anna: Ah oui...c'est triste...

Trunks: En même temps...les Saiyans de mon Univers ont commis tellement d'erreur...comme s'allier à Freezer...où...l'histoire avec les Tsufuls...

Anna: Mais aujourd'hui les Saiyans ont changé pour le meilleur tu ne crois pas?

Trunks: Je ne sais pas...mais une chose est sûre je ferais tout pour que le peuple Saiyan ai droit à une seconde chance.

Anna: J'en suis sûre.

Trunks se leva satisfait du repas.

Trunks: Tu viens on doit aller voir une personne qui va t'aider à surpasser tes limites.

Elle est surprise mais suit Trunks à la faille temporelle de la Capsule Corps où se trouvait Sangoku et Vegeta qui s'entraîner comme à leur habitude, alors que Bulma travaille sur de nouvelle machine.

Bulma: Trunks! Quel bon vent t'amène et qui est ton amie?

Trunks: Une policière du temps elle aurait besoin d'un entraînement approfondis avec papa.

Vegeta et Sangoku entendent la conversation.

Vegeta: Je ne m'entraîne qu'avec ceux digne d'intérêt.

Trunks: Elle l'est père! C'est une Saiyan!

Goku: Une Saiyan trop génial!

Vegeta s'approche.

Vegeta: J'imagine que tu ne sais pas te transformer en Super Saiyan.

Anna: Heu non...Majesté.

Vegeta: Laisse tomber ce titre sa en me sert à rien sans peuple à gouverner...mais je te remercie néanmoins de ta politesse. Kakarotto tu vas m'aider à les entraîner.

Goku: Pour de vrai oh ce serait vraiment super!

Vegeta: Mais je fixe une règle! Interdiction de se retenir piger!

Bulma: En attendant allez vous battre ailleurs moi j'ai tu travail!

Vegeta grogne mais observe sa femme avant que lui et les trois autres Saiyans ne partent dans une zone montagneuse, où Trunks et Anna virent Goku et Vegeta sur des rochers prêt à s'affronter.

Vegeta: Tu es prêtes je n'aurais aucune pitié!

Anna: Prê...Prête!

 _"OST Xenoverse 2 Hyperbolic Time Chamber"_

Vegeta passe immédiatement un Super Saiyan comme Goku qui lui passe en Super Saiyen 2.

Goku: Hé Vegeta je peux combattre la nouvelle Saiyan!

Vegeta: Fais comme bon te semble mais n'oublie pas qu'ici c'est moi l'instructeur! Trunks amène-toi!

Trunks: Oui père!

Les deux s'échange des coups alors qu'Anna affronte Goku en Super Saiyen 2 elle esquive les attaques et contre-attaque, Trunks et Vegeta s'en donne a cœur joie.

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Il envoie sa boule de Ki énorme sur Trunks qui l'esquive avant de passer dans le dos de son père.

Trunks: GARLICK GU...

Vegeta se retourne et donne un coup de pieds dans le ventre de Trunks avant d'enchaîner sur un combo de coup, Anna se prend un coup violent de Goku mais elle se relève et enchaîne avec un Choc du Météore faisant reculer Goku souriant.

Goku: Oh même en Super Saiyen 2 tu arrives à me tenir tête! Tu es vraiment très douée!

Anna: Merci mais...

Elle téléporte dans le dos de Sangoku pour l'attaquer avec des boules de ki

Anna: Ne jamais baisser sa garde dans un combat.

Sangoku apparaît derrière elle pour l'envoyer au sol.

Goku: J'allais dire la même chose...tu pourrais atteindre le stade Super Saiyen mais tu dois encore trouver la rage en toi.

Anna: La rage?

Goku: Oui la rage c'est ce qui m'a permit de me transformer...lorsque Freezer à tué Krilin...j'ai sentit une rage incontrôlable. Toi aussi tu dois posséder cette rage au fond de toi.

Anna: La rage...

Vegeta: Sa suffit Kakarotto! Elle doit le trouver par elle-même la force de devenir une Super Saiyen!

Goku: Désolée Vegeta mais ce serait pas plus simple si...

Vegeta: Tu es un idiots où quoi c'est de l'entraînement où une séance de psychologie! On échange tu es trop doux! Pour qu'elle progresse elle doit être aux portes de la mort elle n'en deviendra que plus forte!

Ils échangent alors qu'Anna se prépare à affronter le Prince des Saiyans.

Anna: Approchez...Vegeta-sama!

Vegeta: Tiens toi prête car me voilà!

Il attaque alors violemment Anna ne lui laissant aucun répis mais la guerrière Saiyanne esquive toutes attaques du Prince avant de décocher un coup de pieds et faire pleuvoir un déluge de Kikoha sur lui.

Vegeta: C'est pas trop mal mais je veux voir le vrai potentielle que tu as!

Trunks et Goku observe le combat.

Trunks: Mon père y va toujours à fond...

Goku: Sacré Vegeta.

Vegeta projette Anna dans les airs avant d'enchaîner les coups sur la Saiyanne qui repousse son adversaire, avant de charger du Ki entre ses mains Sangoku est surpris.

Sangoku: Le...

Trunks: C'est l'une des choses que nous apprenons aux nouvelles recrues à l'académie...

Anne: KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle envoie son attaque sur Vegeta qui sourit.

Vegeta: GARLICK GUN!

Il projette son rayon sur Anne qui bloque son assaut avec son attaque de Ki les deux continue de s'affronter sous le regards des deux autres.

Goku: Elle résiste à Vegeta.

Vegeta: Plus pour longtemps!

Il franchit le stade de Super Saiyen God et repousse très facilement Anna qui eu le temps de légèrement esquiver l'attaque mais se retrouve au sol épuisé et blessé.

Goku: Vegeta t'y va un peut fort non?

Vegeta: Non elle doit apprendre que l'entraînement d'un Saiyan doit être dure et sans la moindre retenu.

Anna se relève et se tient face à Vegeta déterminée.

Vegeta: J'aime ce regards.

Anna fonce et attaque le fière prince des Saiyan sous sa forme de Super Saiyan God il évite facilement les assauts d'Anna qui sent alors des Ki comme Trunks et Goku et s'arrête.

Vegeta: Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Trunks: Père...des kis...en approche.

Ils scrutent alors arriver vers eux quatre guerrier en armure Saiyan trois hommes et une femme, Trunks les reconnait tout de suite.

Trunks: Ce sont...les hommes de Bardock!

Anna: QUOI?!

Elle s'approche et vit les quatre guerriers Saiyan juste en face d'eux leurs yeux deviennent rouge alors qu'une aura mauve les submerge, dans les cieux Akuma les bras croisé allongé dans l'air sourit en voyant la scène.

 _"OST Xenoverse 2 Eternal Rival"_

Trunks: Ils sont posséder!

Vegeta: Pff. Viens Kakarotto on va les écraser!

Il passe en Super Saiyan Blue comme Goku alors que Trunks passe en Super Saiyan Enragé, il observe alors les quatre guerriers Saiyans Toma, Selipa, Totappo et Pumbukin.

Goku: Chacun en prends un!

Selipa fonce sur Anna qui bloque l'assaut de la guerrière Saiyans.

Selipa: Regarder ce sont des guerriers Saiyans.

Toma: Tu rigoles regardes la couleurs de leurs cheveux!

Pumbukin: On va les massacrer pour Bardock!

Goku attaque alors Toma alors que Vegeta lance du Ki sur Totappo il pense le combat gagner mais le guerrier surgit et parvient à le repousser.

Vegeta: Comment?

Trunks: Père!

Pumbukin donne un violent uppercut à Trunks alors que Selipa charge une sphère de ki dans sa mains et la lance un Anna qui l'évite mais d'un mouvements elle parvient à la renvoyer sur Anna qui se la prit dans le dos, avant de se faire enchaîner par un enchaînement de coup de la part de la Saiyan. Trunks vit cela et enchaîne des coups sur Pumbukin.

Pumbukin: Que...

Toma: Totappo! Selipa! Formation X pour assister Pumbukin!

Akuma rit en voyant la scène.

Akuma: Quel spectacle intéressant...le niveau est légèrement supérieur à précédemment...ils ont la force d'un Super Saiyan de niveau 3. Voyons comment vous allez vous en sortir Prince Vegeta.

Les trois autres guerriers viennent assister leurs camarades en enchaînant des coups sur Trunks qui repousse Selipa et Toma mais Totappo parvient à lui couper le souffle d'un coup de tête. Pumbukin charge un Kikoha avec sa bouche et touche Trunks celui-ci s'écrase au sol blessé, Vegeta furieux fonce et décoche une droite à Pumbukin qui s'écrase dans des rochers. Totappo revient sur son adversaire et enchaîne les coups quand à Sangoku il charge son poings d'énergie et frappe violemment Toma, Anna se relève pour voir Selipa face à elle.

Selipa: Debout on en a pas encore finie.

Anna: T'as raison...

Elle enchaîne avec un Choc du Météore puis saute en arrière et charge son attaque.

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle l'envoie sur Selipa la guerrière se la prend puis se retrouve au sol après un coup de pieds furieux d'Anna, qui vit Trunks blessé au sol elle fonce vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Akuma: Oh...elle est plutôt douée celle-ci.

Il vit alors Vegeta et Sangoku en finir avec les Saiyans.

Akuma: Pas mal...mais on va voir ce que sa va donner avec ma nouvelle formule...

Il tends sa main Selipa et Pumbukin encore au sol sont entourée d'une aura noire ils se relèvent les yeux sans pupille ils inspirent à fond alors que les héros se réunissent prêt de Trunks.

Goku: Sa vas Trunks?

Trunks: Sa vas...vous les avez eu?

Anna: Je crois...

Ils entendent des bruits de craquements et virent alors Pumbukin et Selipa se transformer en Oozaru géant, mais leurs aura était purement maléfique.

Goku: Sa sent les ennuis.

Akuma sourit en voyant la scène.

Vegeta: Kakarotte on prend le gros!

Trunks se relève graugit.

Trunks: On prend l'autre.

Anna: Tu es sûre que sa ira Trunks?

Trunks: Ouais...il suffit juste de leurs couper la queue.

Akuma: Je n'en serait pas si sûre...

Ils foncent sur les deux Oozaru qui ravage la zone des montagnes avec des barrages de Kikoha ils évitent les boule de Ki, alors que Trunks parvient à se glisse dans le dos de Selipa il veut trancher sa queue mais son épée rebondit.

Trunks: QUOI?

L'Oozaru se retourne et en profite pour projeter Trunks dans les montagnes.

Anna: TRUNKS!

Elle observe l'Oozaru la repoussé d'un seul coup avant de projeter un Kikoha sur elle, Akuma profite du spectacle en ricanant.

Akuma: La queue de ses Saiyans sont renforcé par le Ki maléfique...elles sont devenir aussi dure que la pierre Kachi Katchin.

Vegeta et Sangoku tente eux aussi d'attaquer la queue de l'Oozaru sans grand succès qui parvient à les envoyer au sol.

Vegeta: Impossible de détruire leurs queue...

Goku: Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

Selipa et Pumbukin joignent leurs mains pour créer une boule de Ki immense qu'ils projettent sur les deux Saiyans qui se le prennent avant des les écraser, Anna vit alors Sangoku et Vegeta mal en point.

Anna: Sangoku...Vegeta...

Les deux Oozaru se tourne vers elle alors qu'elle vit Trunks la rage s'empare d'elle alors qu'Akuma sourit.

Akuma: Echec et mat Sai...

Il sent alors l'énergie d'Anna grandir celle-ci se sentant inutile face aux deux Oozaru elle sert les poings alors que ses cheveux commence à devenir dorée, et d'un hurlement elle atteignit enfin le grade de Super Saiyan sous les yeux fatigués de Trunks et des deux autres Saiyans alors qu'Akuma vit la scène.

Akuma: Impressionnant...

Anna se tient prête à affronter les deux Oozaru qui envoie des Kikoha avec leurs bouches, Anna attrape alors la queue de Pumbukin et fait tourner l'Oozaru sur lui-même pour le désorienté elle passe devant lui mais la boule de Ki frappe Selipa qui recule face à l'assaut. Alors qu'Anna attrape à nouveau la queue de l'Oozaru et parvient le fait basculé en arrière, Selipa charge un Kikoha avec sa bouche pour toucher Anna mais elle l'évite avec charger une attaque dans son dos.

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA!

Son tir frappe alors la queue de Selipa qui grogne Trunks arrive et parvient à la trancher, il vit alors Selipa reprendre sa taille normal avant d'être mise KO par Anna. Pumbukin charge un énorme Kikoha sombre qu'il lance vers les Saiyans Sangoku et Vegeta se relève alors que l'immense sphère menace de s'écraser.

Trunks: GARLICK GUN!

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

Goku et Anna: KAMEHAMEHA!

Leurs rayons frappe la boule d'énergie de l'Oozaru qui est finalement renvoyé sur lui mettant fin au combat, il retombe lourdement au sol alors que Goku et Vegeta virent Anna en Super Saiyan. Akuma observe la scène déçu.

 _"Fin OST"_

Akuma: Je devrais me méfier d'elle...mais bon ce n'était qu'un test...passons au suivant.

Il disparaît rapidement alors que Vegeta sourit fièrement.

Vegeta: Voilà...tu y es arrivé finalement. Surtout souviens-toi de cette rage elle te permettra de progresser encore plus loin.

Goku: On devrait peut-être retourner chez Bulma...avec eux...

Trunks reçu alors un message de Chronoa.

Trunks: Kaïoshin-same?

 _Chronoa: Trunks! Revenez une nouvelle perturbation viens d'avoir lieu!_

Trunks: On sait la troupe de Bardock nous a attaqué!

 _Chronoas: QUOI?! Non attends c'est impossible...parce que la perturbation à lieu dans la timeline de Bardock! Vous devez absolument venir immédiatement!_

Trunks: Et pour eux?

Vegeta: On les ramènes à la Capsule Corps. Vous allez voir la Kaïoshin du Temps vite!

Trunks: Bien.

Anna se calme mais est épuisé Goku leurs donne un haricot magique.

Goku: Avec ça tu devrais avoir assez de force pour pouvoir aller régler le problème.

Anna: OK...on y va Trunks.

Ils partent alors que Selipa est la première à se réveillé et vit alors les deux Saiyans.

Selipa: Que...Roi Vegeta...Bardock?

Goku: Bardock?

Vegeta: Laisse je t'expliquerais on va les conduire à la Capsule corps.

Goku: C'est une bonne idée tu crois?

Vegeta: Tu as d'autres solution?

Anna et Trunks reviennent rapidement à Coton City puis se dirige vers le Nid du Temps, une fois dans la Crypte ils virent la Kaïoshin du Temps et le Vieux Kaïoshin devant un parchemin inquiet.

Anna: Kaïoshin-sama...

Chronoas: Regarder ce parchemin...il raconte les derniers instants de la Planète Vegeta.

Ils virent le parchemin sur celui-ci Bardock se tient devant les hommes de Dodoria il vit alors arriver un homme avec une cape rouge et un slip rouge dans un costume bleu avec un S sur la partir ventral. Il avait les cheveux noir et une mèche qui descend légèrement sur le visage, en seulement quelques coups il finit par tuer Bardock dans ses yeux apparut une lueur rouge alors qu'une aura maléfique l'entoure comme les hommes de Dodoria. Dans la Crypte la Kaïoshin du Temps et le vieux Kaïoshin observent la scène surpris.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Mais d'où viens cette homme?

Trunks: Je ne sais pas...mais il n'a pas l'air d'être de l'armée de Freezer.

Chronoas: Vous devez allez protéger Bardock de cet homme! Il doit rejoindre la Planète Vegeta!

Trunks: Bien.

Ils prennent le parchemins pour disparaître et réapparaître sur la Planète Meat où Bardock est devant les hommes de Dodoria.

Bardock: Ordure...où avez-vous emmenez mes hommes!

Le chef cornue s'approche les yeux brillant en rouge alors que l'homme sur les images arrivent, mais Bardock vit Trunks et Anna apparaître à ses côtés.

Bardock: Que?

Trunks: Qui es-tu?

Superman (possédée): Je suis Kal-El enfant de Krypton! Je vais débarrasser l'Univers des Saiyans qui ont détruit ma planète!

Anna: Il est possédée...on va devoir employée les grands moyens...

Bardock: J'ignore de quoi vous parlez mais si c'est se battre alors on est sur la même longueur d'ondes!

 _"OST Solid State Scouter"_

Trunks et Anna se tiennent prêts pour faire face à Superman est aux hommes de Dodoria, Bardock s'attaque à Kal-el alors que Trunks et Anna attaque les hommes de Dodoria entourée d'une aura maléfique.

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Krypton...ce nom ne me dit rien._

 _Chronoas: Moi non plus sa veut dire qu'il viens d'un autre monde comme l'armure du Colonel Black!  
_

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Oh mais qui a la force de voyager à travers les mondes parallèles._

Anna affronte deux hommes de Dodoria qui sont renforcées par la puissance maléfique, ils sont observé par Icle qui sourit.

Icle: Deux héros s'affrontant...un combat de rêve!

Bardock parvient à rivaliser à Superman qui très vite commence à prendre l'avantage, Bardock recule et frappe de pleins fouet Superman avant de charger du Ki et l'envoyer sur lui. Superman se tient toujours debout et projette le guerrier Saiyans dans des rochers. Il se tourne vers Trunks et Anna mais Bardock revient déterminer et enchaîne des coups sur Kal-El, le Kryptonien tire des lasers avec ses yeux mais Bardock les évitent pour repousser Superman. Il vit alors Trunks et Anna qui éprouvent des difficultés à vaincre les hommes de Dodoria se transformer en Super Saiyen.

Bardock: Cette apparence...serait-ce...le Super Saiyen...

Trunks dégaine son épées et parvient à découper les deux sbires en rondelles avant de les réduire en cendre, Anna donne un coup de genoux dans la mâchoire d'un sbire avant d'enchaîner sur un Crash du Météore le chef cornue l'attaque mais elle bloque ses mains donne un double coup de pieds l'envoyant sur son collègue et créer sa vague de Kikoha.

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle projette son rayon qui réduit les deux sbires en cendre Icle voyant la situation tourné à son désavantage se lève, et saute pour rejoindre Superman sous les yeux de tous Bardock est surpris de voir l'Arcosiens.

Bardock: FREEZER!

Icle: Presque...je m'appelle Icle...et je serais la dernière chose que vous verrez!

Trunks: Anna aide Bardock avec Superman...moi je me charge de lui.

Icle: Oh un téméraire bravo j'apprécie ton dévouement pour mourir le premier!

Trunks attaque Icle qui bloque son épée d'une mains et le repousse d'un coup, Anna observe Bardock et les deux font face à Superman.

Superman (possédée): Les Saiyans ont détruits Kryptons!

Bardock: Je n'ai jamais entendue parler de cette planète!

Anna: Il vient d'un autre monde...mais on peut lui faire entendre raisons!

Elle attaque Superman qui est rapide et parvient à esquiver la plus part des attaques d'Anna, alors que Bardock la rejoins mais Superman attrape le cou des deux Saiyans et fit le tour de la planète en volant tout en les enfonçant dans le sol. Trunks vit cela Icle en profite et lance de nombreux Rayon de la mort sur Trunks qui les évitent.

Icle: Se déconcentrer en combat...n'est-ce pas une règle que les Saiyans ne doivent pas suivre!

Trunks: Tais-toi...que viens-tu faire ici et ce type...

Icle: Oh tu parles du Kryptonien. On a eu du mal à le faire coopérer mais personne ne peut résister à la magie de maître Akuma.

Trunks: Akuma...

Icle lance des disques de la mort de couleur noire sur Trunks qui les évitent mais Icle les contrôlent pour qu'ils reviennent vers lui, le Saiyans décide de prendre de la hauteur et les détruire d'un rayon d'énergie.

Trunks: Hé voilà!

Icle arrive et donne un coup dans le ventre de Trunks, alors que Superman lâche les deux Saiyens Anna vit Trunks s'écraser au sol.

Anna: TRUNKS!

Icle arrive et pose son pieds sur la tête de Trunks.

Icle: Encore un geste de plus...et j'écrase la tête de ton ami...

Anna reste sur place impuissante alors que Bardock vit l'Arcosiens et sa rage commence à monter.

Bardock: Toi...Freezer!

Icle: Je ne suis pas Freezer...il enregistre ce qu'on dit?

Bardock: Pour moi vous êtes tous pareils...des barbares...des monstres...

Icle: Dixit celui dont la race à exterminée les Tsufuls...

Bardock: Bande...de monstre...SANS COEUR!

Sa rage explose dévoilant alors sous les yeux ébahie d'Icle mais aussi Trunks, Bardock en Super Saiyan.

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Encore un changement imprévue!_

 _Chronoas: Bardock est devenu un Super Saiyen...il est sans doute assez fort pour empêcher la destruction de la planète Vegeta! Tu dois l'empêcher de faire ça sa entraînerait de grâce conséquence!_

Bardock observe sa nouvelle force il s'en sert et en une fraction de seconde envoi Icle dans les montagnes au loin au loin, avant d'observer Superman.

Bardock: Tu vas connaître la rage du peuple Saiyan!

Il fonce et enchaîne les attaques sur le Kryptonien qui est propulser dans les airs par Bardock qui le renvoi sur la Terre ferme. Puis charge son Ki dans sa main pour l'envoyer vers Superman, Anna s'éloigne rapidement en prenant Trunks alors que le Ki retombe sur Superman créant une grosse explosion. Bardock se pose et observe le cratère où ils virent Superman l'aura maléfique disparaît de son corps, Bardock point son bras chargé de Ki mais Anna l'arrête il observe la Saiyan et reprend son apparence normal.

 _"Fin OST"_

Bardock: Tu es sûre? Il veut éliminer...

Anna: Il est libérée de l'envoûtement.

Superman se tient la tête et se relève.

Superman: Où je suis...on...on est à Metropolis?

Anna: Non vous êtes...

Voix: Ah quel dommage...

Ils virent tous Akuma descendre des cieux et se tenir les bras croisés devant Superman.

Akuma: Le Kryptonien vaincu par les Saiyans...je dois dire que je ne l'avais pas vue venir.

Trunks: Toi qui es-tu?

Icle revient légèrement amoché.

Icle: Maître...Akuma...pardonnez-moi...j'ai baissé ma garde...

Akuma: Ce n'est pas grave...j'ai un autre plan pour cette timeline...tu viens.

Il disparaît alors qu'Icle fusille du regard les Saiyens.

Icle: On se retrouvera.

Il disparaît avec Icle laissant les Saiyans et le Kryptonien sur place ne sachant pas quoi penser.

* * *

 **Fin de ce second chapitre dans le suivant Superman et Bardock vont tenter de sauver la planète Vegeta de la destruction, à Coton City la Kaïoshin du Temps reçoit la visite d'un étrange groupe à la recherche de l'un des leurs "La Ligue des Saiyans".**


	3. Chapitre 3: La Ligue Saiyan

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui Kal-El et Bardock vont tenter de sauver les Saiyans de l'anéantissement, alors qu'à Coton City un groupe d'étrange personnage font leur apparition cherchant l'un des leurs.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: La ligue des Saiyans.**

Anna et Trunks restaient bouche bée sur place ne sachant quoi dire les deux allaient s'allier pour sauver la planète Vegeta de la destruction, mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour arranger les choses?

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Il faut que vous les arrêtiez! Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'histoire c'est dérouler!_

 _Chronoas: Freezer a détruit la Planète Vegeta! Vous devez empêcher Kal-El et Bardock de faire n'importe quoi!_

Trunks: OK...en plus après un combat comme celui-là ils sont tous les deux trop faible pour pouvoir se battre si jamais il y a encore un soucis.

Anna: Faisons vite.

Ils disparaissent alors qu'au Nid du Temps un Policier arrive chez la Kaïoshin du Temps.

Policier du Temps: Kaïoshin-sama! Des gens...ils...ils sont apparut de nulle part!

Chronoas: Quoi? Vieux Kaïoshin prenez ma place de je reviens.

Elle suit le policier et arrive devant un groupe de personne très étrange parmi eux une femme dans un étrange costume portant une couronne en or avec un rubis dessus, une épée et un lassos dorée. L'un d'eux portait une sorte de costume de chauve-souris noir avec des gadgets, un autre avait un costume entièrement rouge avec un éclair dessus, un autre ressemblait à un alien vert aux yeux jaune, une autre avait des ailes de faucon et une masse, un autre flottait dans les airs et avait une tenue verte avec un drôle de symbole dessus, l'un d'eux avait une tenue en écaille une grande barbe et de long cheveux noires et tenait un trident, le dernier était à moitié synthétique et avait la peau sombre.

Chronoas: Mais qui êtes-vous?

Du côté de Trunks et Anna les deux policiers arrivent face à la planète Vegeta avec entre l'armée de Freezer encerclant Superman et Bardock.

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Vous devez protéger Bardock et Superman et les empêcher d'attaquer Freezer!_

Trunks: Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

Ils rejoignent les deux alors qu'ils font face à l'armée de Freezer mais au centre apparaît Akuma souriant.

Anna: Akuma!

Akuma: Alors vous voulez empêchez Bardock et Superman d'empêcher la destruction de la Planète Vegeta?

Bardock: Quoi?

Trunks: Désolée Bardock...mais dans la chronologie...la planète a été détruite par Freezer...si tu l'empêches maintenant...tu risques de bouleverser le temps!

Bardock: Je ne peux pas laisser les Saiyannes...

Akuma: Je suis d'accord c'est pourquoi je vais te filer un petit coup de main Bardock.

Il tend son bras et un trou de vers s'ouvre laissant apparaître une femme Saiyans et un autre Superman à la peau pâle et le S à l'envers.

Superman: BIZARRO!

Bardock: Gine...

Gine la mère de Sangoku se trouvait face à Bardock alors que Freezer observe la scène, il vit Akuma sourire et apparaître en face de lui et tendre sa main pour renforcer son Ki il sourit alors que ses yeux brille en rouge.

Freezer: Quel force...je m'épate moi-même.

Devant Superman Bizarro hurle alors qu'une aura maléfique le submerge.

Bizarro: SUPERMAN!

Gine a aussi une aura maléfique autour d'elle alors qu'Anna observe la situation se corser, Akuma s'approche.

Akuma: Vas-y Bardock...va arrêter Freezer...il est à ta botte...Gine et Bizarro vont retenir ces deux Policier du Temps...tu as la force de changer les choses.

Bardock observe alors les deux avec Superman qui approuve.

Bardock: Je sais ce que je dois faire...

Il se transforme en Super Saiyan et tire une boule de Ki vers Akuma qui se téléporte bien avant.

Akuma: Quel dommage...mais qu'importe j'ai déjà tout prévue.

Freezer arrive alors face à Bardock et Superman avec Zarbon et Dodoria eux aussi entourée de Ki maléfique comme chaque soldat de l'armée de Freezer. Le Vieux Kaïoshin vit alors la scène paniqué.

Vieux Kaïoshin: C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE!

Chronoa revient avec le groupe.

Chronoa: Que se passe t-il...oh non...

Elle vit la scène sous ses yeux comme les autres personnes.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Qui êtes-vous?

Wonder Woman: Je m'appelle Diana Prince...mais vous pouvez m'appeler Wonder Woman.

Martian: Je m'appelle Martian Manhunter.

Aquaman: Moi appelée moi simplement Aquaman.

Flash: Barry Allen mais vous pouvez m'appeler Flash.

Hawkgirl: Je m'appelle Kendra Saunders où Hawkgirl comme vous préférez.

Batman: Je m'appelle Batman...mais mes amis m'appelle Bruce.

Green Lanterne: Je m'appelle Hal Jordan mais vous pouvez m'appeler Green Lantern.

Cyborg: Je m'appelle Cyborg.

Wonder Woman: Vous avez des ennuies on dirait.

Chronoas: Oui...voyez-vous normalement dans la chronologie Freezer l'individu plus petit avec des cornes détruit la planète Vegeta...mais les événements changent.

Vieux Kaïoshin: En plus avec Gine et ce Bizarro la situation...

Wonder Woman: Bizarro!?

Chronoas: Vous le connaissez?

Batman: Un clone de Superman créer par Lex Luthor.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Vous connaissez Superman! Il est en ce moment encercler par l'armée de Freezer.

Wonder Woman: Martian, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl et moi pouvons allez portez assistance à notre amis et au votre.

Chronoas: Bien...mais surtout il ne faut pas que vous tuiez où blesser gravement Freezer, il doit juste être libérée de l'emprise maléfique.

Hawkgirl: On va essayer.

Green Lantern: On y va!

Ils sont alors transporté au milieu de la bataille qui allait avoir lieu.

Superman: Diana!

Wonder Woman: Plus tard Clark on doit réveiller Freezer!

Freezer: Oh d'autres insectes à écraser? Zarbon, Dodoria occupez-vous d'eux.

Zarbon: Bien seigneur Freezer.

Anna: Trunks?

Il approuve et se transforme en Super Saiyan alors que tous le monde est prêts, Akuma observe la scène de loin.

Akuma: Oh la Ligue de Justice est réunis...sa va être amusant.

 _"OST Xenoverse 2 XV1 Patroller Theme"_

Bardock en Super Saiyan se fait attaquer par Gine posséder.

Bardock: Gine reprend toi!

Zarbon et Dodoria attaque la Ligue de Justice pendant que Superman affronte Bizarro, les deux policiers du temps s'attaque à Freezer.

Freezer: Deux autres Saiyans...je vais vous écrasez avec votre pathétique planète!

Il tire plusieurs rayon de la mort mais Anna attaque le tyran renforcé par la magie d'Akuma les soldats rejoignent leurs maîtres, Hawkgirl avec sa masse se débarrasse de plusieurs Soldat de Freezer. Bizarro utilise la téléportation et des attaques téléportée pour avoir Superman qui bloque les assauts et frappe Bizarro.

Superman: Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici Bizarro.

Bizarro: SUPERMAN!

Akuma: Un cerveau facile à manipulé...

Martian Manhunter avec sa force affronte Zarbon avec Diana.

Zarbon: Je n'ai jamais vue des êtres comme vous...mais ce sera une joie de vous éliminez pour le seigneur Freezer!

Il se téléporte et tire un rayon que Diana bloque avec son bouclier mais un Soldat l'attaque Martian l'arrête et frappe violemment le Soldat lui brisant la nuque.

Martian: Mince...

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Pas d'inquiétude les soldats lambda mourront de toute façon, éviter simplement de tuer Zarbon, Dodoria et Freezer._

 _Chronoas: Faites attention ils sont renforcé par l'énergie d'Akuma!_

Akuma: Chronoa-sama quel joie d'entendre votre voix.

Les deux Kaïoshin sont choqué.

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Il...il peut nous entendre?!_

Akuma: J'espère que vous appréciez les invitées que j'ai fait sortir de chez eux, bientôt leurs mondes rejoindra celui-ci mais bien d'autres encore! J'ai tellement hâte.

 _Chronoa: Akuma! Pourquoi fais-tu cela tu risques de détruire le tissu même de la réalité!_

Akuma: Oui et ce sera amusant de voir cette diversité! On va bien s'amuser vous et moi.

 _Chronoa: AKUMA!_

Bardock attaque Gine qui observe Bardock de ses yeux rouge.

Bardock: Gine...je ne veux pas m'en prendre à toi! Souviens-toi de nos enfants Radditz et Kakarotto.

Gine flanche légèrement alors qu'elle charge des tirs de Ki qu'elle projette sur Bardock qui bloque ses rayons, Dodoria et Green Lantern sont tous les deux en pleins combat mais le lieutenant de Freezer a un avantage par rapport au Green Lantern.

Green Lantern: Tu es plutôt coriace toi.

Dodoria: Je vais t'écrasez vermisseau!

Il fonce et avec sa force parvient à frapper Green Lantern mais celui-ci continue de se battre contre Dodoria, Hawkgirl vit la difficulté de son camarade et par surprise attaque Dodoria avec sa masse.

Zarbon: Dodoria!

Dodoria: Grrr! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES AILES!

Il fait pleuvoir des boules de Ki sur les deux amis qui l'évite de justesse.

Green Lantern: Hawkgirl! Fonce sur lui!

Hawkgirl: Reçu!

Elle fonce sur Dodoria qui fonce aussi sur mais mais Green Lantern créer un poing vert géant qui frappe Dodoria qui se fait ensuite enchaîner par Hawkgirl qui le renvoie vers le vaisseau de Freezer sonné et ayant perdue son aura maléfique.

Hawkgirl: C'est réglé pour Dodoria.

Green Lantern: Martian besoin d'aider?

Martian: Sa ira pour Diana et moi mais chargez-vous des soldats!

Anna et Trunks sont repoussé par Freezer qui rit devant le déploiement de puissance fait par les deux Saiyans.

Freezer: Laissez-moi vous félicitez pour ce déploiement de puissance, avant que vous ne mourriez de ma main!

Il charge une boule de la mort qu'il lance sur Bardock et Gine.

Akuma: Apparemment sa lui importe peut que je lui donne de l'aide...

Bardock furieux dévie l'attaque qui va s'écraser sur des soldats.

Bardock: FREEZER!

Son niveau de puissance grimpe encore et fonce pour frapper Freezer dans l'estomac, le tyran crache une gerbe de sang mais il repousse son adversaire aisément.

Freezer: Tu vas le regretter!

Il tire des rayons de la mort alors que Superman prends l'avantage sur Bizarro qui disparaît et recommence ses attaques téléporté, Diana toujours contre Zarbon vit son camarade.

Wonder Woman: Clark!

Superman vit Bizarro faire pleuvoir des boules de Ki sur Clark et la Justice League.

Bizarro: SUPERMAN!

Anna vit Bizarro et s'écarte de Freezer et charge son ki.

Anna: KAME...

Elle vit Bizarro disparaître et réapparaître derrière elle et la frapper violemment, Trunks en confrontation avec Freezer vit la scène alors que Zarbon avec un mouvement pleins de grâce attaque alors Green Lantern et Hawkgirl. Martian observe les mouvements du guerrier et parvient à le renvoyer vers le vaisseaux de Freezer.

Akuma: Ces deux-là sont déjà vaincu...pourtant ils avaient deux fois leurs puissances actuelle...leurs travailles d'équipe risque de me causer des soucis.

Il ne restait désormais que Freezer à faire revenir à la raison alors que Gine continue d'attaquer Bardock.

Bardock: Gine...reprend-toi! Nos enfants...ils ont besoin de toi...

Gine: Radditz...Kakarotto...

Elle se bat pour redevenir elle-même sous le regard surpris d'Akuma.

Akuma: ELLE C'EST LIBEREE?!

Gine: Bardock...que...

Bardock: Gine...

Ils virent alors autour d'eux les Soldats de Freezer se rassembler alors que Bizarro revient vers Superman amochée des coups de Bizarro.

 _Chronoa: Tout est presque redevenue comme avant! Vous devez vaincre Freezer pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits!_

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Occupez-vous d'abord de ce Bizarro!_

Bizarro charge des boules d'énergie en plus de ses rayons oculaire Superman l'évite alors que Bizarro est retenue par Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: ANNA!

Anna: Trunks!

Trunks repousse Freezer pour rejoindre Anna.

Trunks: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA!

Leurs attaques frappent Bizarro qui est repoussé loin dans l'espace sous les yeux d'Akuma déçu mais il observe alors Freezer qui passe alors à sa forme final.

 _"OST Xenoverse 2 Two Brother"_

Anna: Il passe à sa forme final!

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Non l'histoire se modifie encore!_

Freezer: Je vais vous faire souffrir plus que vous ne l'aurez imaginer!

Il charge deux disque mauve qu'il lance vers eux les héros l'évitent mais les guerrier autours sont découpées.

Wonder Woman: Il tue ses alliées?!

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Freezer se fiche de ses alliées du moment qu'il sont loyaux._

Bardock se transforme en Super Saiyan sous les yeux de Gine alors que Superman et son groupe se prépare, Martian Manhunter fonce sur le tyran qui l'immobilise. Hawkgirl veut attaquer avec sa masse mais Freezer l'attaque avec sa queue et tire des rayons d'énergie dans les ailes d'Hawkgirl rattraper par Hal.

Green Lantern: Hawkgirl...

 _Chronoa: Sa vas pas Freezer à encore plus de puissance que d'habitude! Vous devez essayer de lui faire retrouver la raison!_

Akuma: N'y comptez pas trop Kaïoshin du Temps...ma magie est bien plus importante que les autres Time Breaker...ce monde va partir en morceau!

Superman attaque Freezer avec Wonder Woman mais il tir des boules de Ki et parvient à donner deux coups dans l'estomac des deux super-héros.

Freezer: Je vais prendre plaisir à vous torturez l'un comme l'autre!

Trunks, Anna et Bardock foncent sur Freezer pour l'attaquer en même temps le Tyran éprouve une légère difficulté, Anna tente des tirs d'énergie qu'il bloque avant de se téléporter et de frapper à tours de rôle les trois Saiyans. Gine observe Bardock se battre alors que les guerriers de Freezer toujours posséder l'encercle encore une fois elle se sentit inutile, tous sa vie elle n'a était qu'un poids pour son mari aujourd'hui elle est inutile pour défendre sa race.

Soldat de Freezer: ALLEZ TUEZ LA!

Non elle ne serait pas un poids elle sert les poings et déploie alors une force incroyable sous les yeux de tous Gine se transforma en Super Saiyan.

Akuma: Le Super Saiyan...encore.

Bardock observe Gine qui fonce sur Freezer et donne un puissant uppercut qui coupe le souffle du tyran, Superman vit alors une forme revenir à tout vitesse.

Superman: BIZARRO!

Bizarro: SUPERMAN!

Gine le vit arrivé plus furieux que jamais mais d'un coup elle le propulse une nouvelle fois dans l'espace, Freezer tends ses bras et tirs des rayons avec ses doigts qui frappe les Saiyans.

Freezer: Mourrez maudits macaque! Votre race va s'éteindre aujourd'hui!

Trunks et Anna se regarde puis chargent leurs attaques comme Bardock, Gine les rejoins alors que Freezer charge une Hypernova.

Akuma: Quel barbe...bon j'abandonne pour cette fois.

 _"Fin OST"_

 _Vieu Kaïoshin: L'Hypernova! C'est bons l'histoire à repris son court!_

 _Chronoa: On vous ramène!_

Wonder Woman: Mais Bardock et Gine!

Trunks: On ne peut pas les prendre ils doivent...

Trunks se tait alors que Gine et Bardock se tiennent la main.

Bardock: Tout ira bien...on vous le promets...notre fils Kakarotto...il vaincra Freezer.

Wonder Woman sert les poings alors qu'elle les attrapent avec son lassos au moments où ils disparaissent, ils sont ainsi prit avec eux alors que la planète Vegeta disparaît. Une fois dans le Nid Chronoa vit Bardock et Gine.

Chronoa: NON! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

Wonder Woman: J'ai sauvé des vies!

Chronoa: Qui ne devait pas l'être!

Wonder Woman: Tous le monde à le droit à sa chance de vivre!

Chronoa: Vous ne comprenez pas c'était écrit dans le temps qu'ils devaient mourir...je suis désolée mais...il le fallait!

Wonder Woman: Quel genre de personne êtes-vous pour laisser les personne...

Superman: Diana...sa ira...

Wonder Woman: Clark! On ne peut pas laisser ces gens mourir injustement!

Vieux Kaïoshin: On ne peux pas modifier le temps comme ça, le modifier entraînerais de grave conséquence!

Chronoa: Notre mission est d'endiguer les changements pas de les créer!

Wonder Woman: Mais si ils sont bénéfiques?

Chronoa: Désolée mais la règle est là règle...Trunks à déjà enfreint la règle du voyage dans le temps pour changer l'histoire.

Trunks: Oui...j'ai annoncé une catastrophe qui allait se produire...ils ont put l'empêcher mais sa a créer deux lignes temporelles...

Batman: Je vois chaque changement fait diverger une partie de la branche du temps.

Chronoa: Exacte et si trop de time-line sont créer cela risque de...

 _Voix: Faire revenir le Royaume des Démons._

Ils reconnaissent la voix qui parle dans le vide.

Trunks: Akuma!

Bardock: Lâche! Montre-toi!

 _Akuma: Bardock! Gine ravie que vous soyez en vie sa a sauvé la ligne temporelle tu as de la chance d'avoir Diana Prince...Chronoa!_

Chronoa: De quoi parle...

Elle remarque le parchemin qui n'a aucune anomalie elle est surprise.

 _Akuma: Hé oui Kaïoshin...il semble que la mort de Gine et Bardock n'était pas prévue...par contre la suite risque de vous amusez._

Flash: Il parle de quoi c'est quoi le Royaume des Démons?

Chronoa: Un monde remplie d'être malfaisant qui ont été bannis pour avoir essayer de contrôler le temps...la Police temporelle a été créer pour empêcher son retour.

 _Akuma: Malheureusement avec tous ses troubles dans le tissus dimensionnelle...la chose n'en sera que plus dure Kaïoshin du Temps..._

Ils sentent des secousses alors qu'ils sortent pour voir dans le ciel de Coton City une immense fissure parcourir les cieux, celle-ci se divise et fit tomber des morceaux de cristaux partout dans Coton City.

 _Akuma: Oh plein de nouveaux endroits où jouer et s'amuser!_

Chronoa: AKUMA!

 _Akuma: Hé hé hé à plus tard!_

La communication se coupe alors que Chronoa vit les cristaux émettre de l'énergie dimensionnel.

Superman: On dirai...des cristaux...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Oh malheurs...tous ce qu'on voulait éviter est finalement arriver une brèche dans le tissus de la réalité!

Trunks: Ce qui...

Chronoa: Ce qui entraîne l'ouverture vers d'autres mondes...

Goku et Vegeta arrive rapidement.

Goku: Kaïoshin-sama vous...

Il vit Bardock et fut surpris.

Goku: Whoua...c'est un moi du passé?

Bardock: Kakarotto...

Gine: Mon enfant...

Goku est choqué alors que Chronoa observe alors les cristaux enfoncer dans les sols de Coton City un peu partout, elle observe la brèche dans le tissus de la réalité.

Anna: Kaïoshin-sama...que...que se passe t-il?

Chronoa: On assiste à la fin...de ce qu'on connaissait de la réalité...le Multivers commence à se rassembler.

Anna observe la faille et les cristaux pour ne penser à qu'à une chose: Akuma.

Anna: Alors...il...

Chronoa: Non il n'a pas encore gagné...mais...sa ne saurait tarder...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les héro vont s'organiser pour rétablir le tissus dimensionnel, mais Akuma prépare un plan qui risque de causer de gros dégâts à Coton City alors que les Saiyans survivant et la Justice League vont devoir s'unir dans le prochain chapitre "Gotham en panic".**


	4. Chapitre 4: Gotham en panique

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui les héros doivent tenter de rétablir le tissu dimensionnel mais ils reçoivent un message d'urgence d'une faille menant au monde d'origine de la Justice League mais plus précisément sur la ville de Gotham qui est en proie à des ennemies des Saiyans.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Gotham en panique.**

La ville de Coton City était envahit par des cristaux étant tombée de la faille dans le Nid du Temps elle est avec la Justice League, Trunks, Anna et les Saiyans.

Chronoa: Combien on en a dénombrer?

Batman: Je dirais pas loin d'une dizaines...une dizaines de réalité et d'histoire différentes...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Ce n'est pas bons...à cause de tous ces changements la réalité dans laquelle nous sommes risque de se mêler à bien d'autres...

Chronoa: Le plus important est de s'assurer que ces réalités aillent bien.

Bardock: Non le plus important est de retrouver Akuma! Il a manipulé ma femme et mes camarades!

Trunks: Il fait partit de nos priorités mais il a dût partir dans une autre réalité.

Soudain une voix sort de nulle part elle provient de Batman.

 _Voix: Monsieur Bruce? Monsieur Bruce me recevez-vous?_

Batman: Alfred! Alfred c'est vous?

 _Alfred: Ah monsieur Bruce enfin j'arrive à vous joindre vous aviez disparut avec la Justice League! Gotham est en danger monsieur, d'étrange individus sont apparut et commence à saccager la ville!_

Batman: Bien...je vais essayer de venir Alfred.

 _Alfred: Faites vite...l'un d'eux semble diriger les malfrats de Gotham qui sont plus dangereux qu'avant!_

Chronoa: Akuma!

Anna: On doit trouver la faille de Gotham.

Trunks: Avec les dizaines éparpillé dans tous Coton City sa vas être difficile.

Chronoa: On doit se dépêchez...Akuma ne vas pas rester longtemps et les perturbations qu'il génère risque d'encore plus fragiliser la faille.

Gine: On part à sa recherche et dés qu'on l'a trouvé on préviens les autres!

Goku se lève souriant.

Goku: Hé Vegeta au premier qui trouve la faille!

Vegeta: Ne rêve pas Kakarotto! Je suis celui qui va trouver cette faille!

Ils partent rapidement suivit du groupe de Bardock alors que Chronoa est inquiète.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Un problème?

Chronoa: Je me demande qui est Akuma...il est bien plus fort que Mira et Towa où Demigra...mais son but est le même ouvrir une faille vers le Royaume des Démons.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Il lui faudrait une quantité d'énergie phénoménal...et il est bien partit pour l'avoir.

Chronoa: Le plus important est de rassembler des alliées...nous n'arrêterons pas Akuma et son groupe à nous seules.

Vieux Kaïoshin: L'histoire risque de très mal finir...je le sens...

Dans la ville de Coton City les héros cherchent la faille Trunks et Anna son accompagné de Superman et Martin Manhunter.

Martian: On va devoir déployer toute notre énergie pour stopper Akuma.

Trunks: Merci...mais j'ai un très mauvais pré-sentiment.

Anna: Pas d'inquiétude Trunks on va sauver Gotham et tous les mondes que Crow tentera d'attaquer.

Elle entend alors la voix de Chronoa.

 _Chronoa: On a détecté la faille elle est prêts de l'académie._

Ils finissent par arriver devant la faille qui est entourée d'une aura maléfique devant elle se tenait Superman, Batman et Goku.

 _Chronoa: La voilà mais seulement quatre d'entre vous doivent y pénétrer._

Superman: Quoi pourquoi?

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: La faille est instable! Si plus de quatre personne y rentre sa sera la fin de Coton City et du Multivers._

Anna: Bon...Batman...et Superman vous serez sans doute plus à l'aise.

Trunks: Prend Goku aussi je dois aller inspecter et répertoriée les autres failles. La Justice League me donnerait-elle un coup de main?

Flash: Tu rigoles avec l'homme le plus rapide tu penses que je vais te suivre.

Superman: Vegeta allez-y à ma place.

Batman: Tu en es sûre Clark?

Superman: Je dois encore me remettre de ce que j'ai affronté soyez extrêmement prudent.

Vegeta: Hmpf allez allons-y Kakarotto!

Goku: YOSH! Je vais pouvoir voir les nouveaux progrès d'Anna.

Batman: Allons-y.

Ils pénètrent dans la faille pour arriver en pleins cœur de Gotham en panique les immeubles sont bombarder et les gens fuient, dans les rues les habitants se battent entrent eux et sont divisée en deux groupes certains on les yeux rouges et sont entourée d'une aura.

Batman: Que se passe t-il?

Anna: On dirait...qu'Akuma est passé par là!

Ils virent les Saiyans et serrent les poings ils virent alors un habitant s'avancer vers eux.

Habitant: DES SAIYANS!

Ils sont choqués d'entendre l'habitant.

Batman: Comment?

Habitant: Attrapons-les pour le Maître Vénérée.

Vegeta: Allez on se charge d'eux et on...

Voix: Tiens tiens tiens...ne serait-ce pas des Saiyans que je vois!

Ils virent alors une autre personne descendre des cieux un homme à la peau bleu et aux vêtements jaune, il a de longues oreilles et des muscles saillant.

Goku: C'est quoi celui-là?

 _Chronoa: AH MAIS C'EST...LE GENERAL RILLDO!_

Anna: Qui?

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: C'est un robot qui habite sur la planète M-2 il a été construit par le scientifique Tsufuls le dans un univers alternatif!_

Vegeta: Un Tsufuls comme c'est barbant alors il en est resté un...

Rilldo: Toi...tu ressembles à un gamin que j'ai croisé dans mon univers avec ses amis qui sont venues sur notre planète! J'en ai fait de la bouillie de lui et ses amis.

 _Chronoa: Quoi? Non impossible! Rilldo est mort dans la timeline original...à moins que...Akuma!_

Rilldo: Et regarder mon nouveau terrain de jeux! Soldat!

Des Robot de guerre descendent des cieux pour encercler les héros, Batman appuie sur un bouton faisant sortir la Batmobile d'une ruelle et son canons élimine tous les robots du général qui vit la scène.

Rilldo: Pitoyable...allez venez m'affrontez!

Vegeta, Goku et Anna arrivent et se tiennent prêts.

Anna: Batman...allez rejoindre Alfred où trouver des survivants...on vous retrouvera.

Batman: Bien.

Il grimpe dans la Batmobile alors que dans les cieux Tesla et Glassy observent le combat avec Akuma.

Akuma: Voyons ce que vous pouvez faire Général Rilldo avec une augmentation de votre puissance.

 _"OST Xenoverse Cruel Androids"._

Il pointe alors sa main et Rilldo est entouré d'une aura maléfique.

Anna: Attention!

Ils virent Rilldo foncer sur eux envoyer ses deux poings frappé les deux Saiyans puis donne un puissant coup de pieds à Anna, celle-ci s'arrête et se transforme en Super Saiyan.

Anna: On va voir ce que tu vaux...BIG BANG ATTACK!

Rilldo la dévie et l'attaque part s'écraser dans un bâtiment alors que Vegeta et Goku en Super Saiyan arrivent pour frapper Rilldo.

Glassy: Ces idiots de Saiyans...ils ne comprennent pas que tout est perdues.

Akuma: Laissons ce chère Général s'amuser...par ailleurs nous avons du travail...nous devons partir à leurs recherches.

Tesla: Oh...maître Tesla je peux rester pour regarder la destruction de la ville...s'il vous plaît?

Akuma: Bien mais ne tarde pas trop nous devons les trouver rapidement.

Glassy: Tu as un problème avec la destruction.

Tesla: Et toi t'en a un avec les Saiyans!

Glassy: Ces barbares ont massacrés mon peuple!

Akuma: Il suffit vous vous disputerez plus tard!

Les deux partent alors que Tesla observent le Général Rilldo pointer des bras en avant.

Rilldo: METAL FLASH!

Il projette un rayon gris sur les Saiyans qui l'évite mais il se propulse sur eux rapidement et d'un coup envoie Vegeta et Goku en arrière.

Vegeta: On va passer au stade au-dessus!

Il passe en Super Saiyan Bleu comme Sangoku.

Sangoku: On va bien rigoler maintenant!

Ils attaquent Rilldo qui bloquent les assauts alors qu'Anna elle observe le combat, Tesla souriante rejoins la jeune Saiyan qui vit la Majin souriante.

Tesla: Tu as l'air bien perdu Saiyans...tu n'as pas d'adversaire je vais y remédié!

 _Chonoas: Fait attention je détecte une grande puissance en elle! Elle doit être une des sbires d'Akuma!_

Anna: Toi t'es avec Akuma.

Tesla: Hmmm tu es intelligente! Mais voyons si tu sais te battre!

Elle attaque alors Anna qui bloque son assaut alors que Goku et Vegeta envoient le Général Rilldo au sol.

Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Ils virent l'explosion créant un grand cratère où se trouvait Rilldo, sur le toit du GCPD le Commissaire Gordon la moustache et les cheveux blancs observent l'explosion.

Gordon: Seigneur...que se passe...

Il vit arriver Batman.

Gordon: Batman! La ville est devenue fou!

Batman: Je sais ce sera long à vous expliquez Jim...mais j'ai besoin que vous verrouillez tous les accès au GCPD jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Gordon: Pouvez-vous au moins me dire ce qui se trame?

Batman: Pour résumé...nous avons un problème d'ordre inter-dimensionnel.

Gordon est surpris alors que Batman s'envole du toit pour foncer vers le manoir Wayne mais reçoit Barbara.

Batman: Oracle j'aurais besoin que vous me métier en liaison avec Lucius...Oracle?

Aucune réponse.

Batman: Espérons qu'il ne vous soit rien arriver...Alfred? Alfred!

 _Alfred: Monsieur Bruce où êtes-vous?_

Batman: J'arrive mais je vais avoir besoin d'une liaison avec Lucius.

 _Alfred: Je vais essayer monsieur mais la situation en ville a échappé à tout contrôle._

Batman: Je sais...on s'en occupe Alfred.

 _Alfred: On?_

En ville Vegeta et Sangoku sourient devant le cratère qu'ils ont créer.

Vegeta: Pitoyable.

Goku: Oh moins on c'est...

Ils sentent l'énergie de Rilldo et observe le cratère pour le voir légèrement amoché de l'attaque.

Goku: QUOI?

Rilldo sourit avant de tendre ses bras et son corps se recouvre d'une fine couche de métal liquide qui le transforme, il avait désormais le corps entièrement argenté et plus féroce.

Rilldo: Vous avez raison...on va s'amuser.

Il fonce et fait pleuvoir une pluie de coups sur les deux Saiyans qui sont propulsé au sol, avant de relâcher sur eux un Kikoha provenant de sa bouche. Les deux Saiyans encore amochée de l'attaque.

Goku: Il est coriace.

Vegeta: Sa risque de finalement devenir divertissant!

Rilldo: Mourrez pitoyable Saiyans!

Anna et Tesla s'affrontait dans une lutte sans merci la Majin se propulse dans les airs, avant de charger un kikoha rose dans ses mains.

Tesla: SUPER MAJIN KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle projette son attaque sur Anna qui réplique.

Anna: SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!

Les deux attaques s'entrechoque mais Tesla se téléporte pour attaquer Anna dans le dos, elle parvient à projeter la Saiyans dans un bâtiment et projeter une pluie de Kikoha sur la zone.

Tesla: Quel spectacle magnifique! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anna ressort du bâtiment blessé mais toujours prête à se battre.

Tesla: On vous l'accorde vous les Saiyans êtes plutôt résistant.

Anna: T'as encore rien vue...

Elle déploie sa puissance et parvient à toucher la Majin qui se prend les coups sans broncher.

Tesla: Je suis une Majin idiote!

Elle déploie un attaque électrique rose qu'Anna évite avant de projeter d'autres projectiles mais elle est renvoyé vers le sol par Tesla qui se téléporte dans son dos. Batman arrive à la batcave où il vit Alfred observer les écrans de l'affrontement.

Alfred: Maître Bruce...je crains qu'ils ne tiennent pas très longtemps...

Batman vit Vegeta et Sangoku mis à mal par Rilldo qui envoie les deux Saiyans en Super Saiyan Bleu au sol.

Vegeta: Il m'énerve ce type...

Il vit alors Anna atterrir prêt d'eux Tesla souriante.

Tesla: Je vous laisse les finir Général...je part rejoindre Akuma-sama.

Rilldo: Je m'en occupe.

Il charge de l'énergie dans ses mains et la relâche les deux Saiyans finissent au sol épuisé, alors que Rilldo se craque les mains.

Rilldo: Pitoyable...vous n'arriverez jamais à vaincre Akuma!

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: C'est finit rien ne peut plus les sauver!_

 _Chronoa: ANNA!_

Anna vit les deux Saiyans au sol et Rilldo s'avançant vers elle souriant, elle sert les poings furieuse et se transforme en Super Saiyan.

Rilldo: Tu cherches à m'affronter...bien je vais t'envoyer au tapis!

Goku: Anna...

Anna: Approche! Je vais te montrer la puissance du peuple Saiyan! KAÏOKEN!

Elle déploie l'aura de Kaïo et fonce sur Rilldo et décoche une droite dans l'estomac du Général qui repousse la fille, de son côté Akuma s'arrête avec ses deux Glassy qui sent l'énergie alors que Tesla revient.

Tesla: Quoi...cet énergie...elle est incroyable!

Akuma: Il semble qu'elle cache plus d'un tour dans son sac cette Saiyan...

Voix: Une Saiyanne!

Ils virent alors arriver un autre invité auquel Akuma sourit.

Akuma: Oui et j'imagine que tu serais ravies de t'en occuper.

L'étranger rit alors que sur place Anna avec le Kaïoken tente de repousser le Général qui rit devant les assauts.

Rilldo: Tu veux m'atteindre avec ça! J'ai battu tes deux copains sous leurs formes Bleu! Mais toi tu es trop faible!

Il frappe Anna dans l'estomac mais elle donne un puissant coup de tête, elle enchaîne avec un Crash météore brisant la défense de Rilldo elle recule et charge son assaut.

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA KAÏOKEN X5!

Chronoa et le Vieux Kaïoshin virent la scène.

Chronoa: NON ARRÊTE! Tu détruis ton corps en faisant ça!

L'attaque frappe le Général qui se protège avec ses bras alors que Goku au sol vit Anna en mauvaise état debout devant un nuage de poussière.

Anna: Crève...pitié...

Rilldo réapparaît légèrement amoché.

Rilldo: Pas mal...mais j'ai mieux!

Il tends ses bras et une pluie de pic métallique s'abat sur elle, elle se prit deux pics dans les épaules et finit au sol épuisé son corps à cause de la transformation est douloureux.

Vegeta: Anna...

Il sert les poings furieux comme Goku qui se relève mais sont rapidement expédier au sol par Rilldo, il rit devant la scène alors qu'Anna tente de se relever avec difficulté.

Rilldo: Encore debout!? Tu vas voir!

Il charge une sphère de Ki qu'il envoie en direction d'Anna sous les yeux de Batman.

Batman: Alfred j'y vais...

Alfred: Non monsieur Bruce...c'est trop tard...

Batman observe Alfred alors que la boule de ki est projeter et provoque une explosion qui est aperçut par le groupe d'Akuma, qui disparaît et réapparaît dans les cieux ils virent Rilldo se tenir face au nuage de fumée.

Rilldo: Trop fastoche...

Goku et Vegeta observe la zone furieux avant de se relever et déployer leurs transformations Bleu.

Rilldo: Encore! Vous êtes pénible vous les Saiyans!

Voix: C'est tout nous ça pénible à souhait!

Les témoins surpris de la voix masculine se tourne vers le nuage de poussière et y découvre deux autres Saiyans aux cheveux noires un garçon et une fille habillé d'une tenue rouge et jaune.

Rilldo: Que...

Akuma: Des Saiyans...

Goku et Vegeta virent la femme Saiyanne tenir Anna avec son bras.

Femme Saiyan: Hé mange ça...

Elle lui donne un haricot magique lui redonnant des forces elle vit alors ses sauveurs alors que le garçon en lance à Sangoku et Vegeta.

Goku: Merci.

Ils les mangent et sont en pleine forme alors que Rilldo vit les Saiyans.

Rilldo: Mais vous êtes qui vous?

 _"OST Xenoverse-Power of a Super Saiyan God"._

Beat: Moi je m'appel Beat et voilà Note on est des Policiers du Temps nous aussi!

Anna: Quoi? Mais...je ne vous ait...

 _Chronoas: Ils doivent venir d'une autre réalité...en tous cas vous avez maintenant une chance! J'espère..._

Rilldo: Je vais tous vous écrasez!

Vegeta: J'espère que vous savez vous transformer!

Beat: Pas de soucis!

Ils se transforme tous les deux en Super Saiyan Bleu sous les yeux du groupe d'Akuma et d'Anna, Batman vit sur les écrans les renforts.

Batman: Alfred je les rejoins...avec une tenue spécial.

Il ouvre un compartiment avec une tenue lourde et surarmé.

Alfred: Bien maître Bruce...mais soyez prudent.

Batman prend son Jet pour rejoindre la zone de combat alors que Rilldo déborde d'énergie maléfique, Anna se transforme en Super Saiyan normal.

Rilldo: C'est tout...vous pourriez être cinq que je vous écrase bande de moucherons!

Le Jet survole la zone et Batman atterrit.

Batman: Désolée mais ils sont six!

Ils se tiennent prêts alors que Rilldo continue de sourire et claque des doigts dévoilant alors les mêmes armure que celle qu'utiliser le Colonel Black mais celle-ci sont automatisé il y en avait deux.

 _Chronoa: Encore ces armures de Remnant..._

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Je commence à croire qu'il va y avoir une faille nous y conduisant!_

Note: Beat on se charge d'une armure!

Batman: Anna on s'en charge d'une autre!

Goku: Vegeta on lui règle son compte!

Vegeta: Avec grand plaisir!

Il déploie alors sa forme de Super Saiyan Bleu évolué alors que Goku relâche le Kaïoken.

Goku: KAÏOKEN X10!

Ils se jettent à corps perdues dans l'affrontement alors qu'Akuma observent la scène.

Akuma: Devrais-je donner un boost de puissance à Rilldo? Et Batman avec son armure va me causer problème...mais profitons plutôt du match.

Batman et Anna s'attaque à une Armure de combat automatisé tirant des missiles sur les deux, Batman se fixe sur la tête avec son Bat-grappin et vit le réacteur dorsal protéger.

Batman: Je vais avoir besoin de la Batmobile.

Il esquive le champ d'énergie qu'il relâche alors que Beat et Note s'occupe de leurs armures très mobile et rapide, Note charge un Kikoha!

Note: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Elle envoie son attaque sur l'armure qui la dévie avant de tirer des boules de ki à répétition puis un lasers qu'il sort de son dos, Beat observe sa partenaire esquiver tant bien que mal les assauts et tends sa main en l'air.

Beat: KIENZAN!

Il l'envoie et découpe le canon laser sous le regard de Note souriante.

Note: Bien joué!

Beat: Merci.

L'armure déploie des mines qui en touchant le sol explose puis elle frappe Note l'envoyant dans les décombres de bâtiment, Beat veut l'attaquer mais se fait aussi repousser. Goku et Vegeta attaque Rilldo qui parvient à éviter leurs assauts.

Goku: Vegeta!

Vegeta bloque le bras de Rilldo qui se prend un coup de Goku qui charge son attaque fétiche.

Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!

Il envoie son attaque sur le Général qui est propulsé en arrière mais se remet sur ses pieds furieux, il projette les pics de métal sur les Saiyans qui les évitent Anna vit l'armure s'approcher alors que la protection dorsale de l'armure est attraper par le grappin de la Batmobile Anna vit le chevalier noire actionner une commande faisant reculer le véhicule et arrachant la protection.

Batman: Bien maintenant sa devrais le faire!

L'armature vise Batman avec ses canons et tire en plus d'un laser mais Batman sort des Batarangs qu'il envoie sur le canon laser, puis les faits exploser alors qu'Anna d'un coup fait reculer la machine. Beat et Note observent le travail d'équipe des deux autres Beat foncent sur l'armature l'attaquant alors que Note se glisse dans son dos et charge son Kikoha.

Note: REVENGE FINAL FLASH!

Un Final Flash plus petit et de couleur rosé sort et frappe le réacteur qui explose avec l'armature alors que Beat observe sa partenaire.

Beat: Bien joué.

Note vit alors Batman et Anna qui parvient avec Batman à passer dans le dos de l'armature et tend sa main.

Anna: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Elle fait exploser le réacteur et le robot qui s'effondre au sol alors que Vegeta et Goku repousse Rilldo qui vit les deux Saiyans.

Goku: On y va Vegeta?

Vegeta: Quand tu veux Kakarotto!

Les deux chargent leurs attaques Rilldo se prépare avec un sphère de Ki mais Batman avec son armure high-tech parvient à frapper le Général au visage et de le paralyser avec un gel très collant.

Batman: Au revoir.

Il recule alors que les deux Saiyans ont charger leurs attaques.

Goku et Vegeta: FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!

Leurs deux attaques se combinent et parvient à frapper Rilldo qui est réduit en pièce détaché qui tombent au sol sous les yeux d'Akuma songeur.

 _"Fin OST"._

 _Chronoa: Ils ont réussies!_

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Quel travail d'équipe!_

Akuma: Quel dommage...il avait du potentielle...

Vegeta: Akuma!

Anna: C'est finie Rilldo est mort tu n'as plus d'alliée ici!

Akuma rit en les entendent.

Akuma: Vous croyez? Dites bonjour à mon nouvel ami.

 _"OST Dragon Ball Super Orchestral Justice Recreation"_

Sous leurs yeux apparut alors un individus aux cheveux hérissé blancs sa tenue noir et jaune, mais surtout les marques rouges sur son visage et ses yeux bleus. Note reconnue alors la personne sous leurs yeux.

Note: C'est...BABY!

Ils se tournent vers Note alors que Baby rit légèrement.

Baby: Une qui me connait...

Beat: T'es sûre Note?

Note: Je te rappelle que je l'ai dans mon jeux et t'en connais beaucoup des méchants qui ont les yeux aussi bleu!

Akuma: Tu es intelligentes j'ai trouvé un nouvel allié qui a une sainte horreur des Saiyans...

Vegeta: Tu es quoi?

Baby: Moi ce qu'il reste du peuple Tsufuls que vos ancêtre ont massacré sans la moindre pitié!

Glassy: Vous n'êtes que des barbares qu'importe l'univers!

Baby: Mais maintenant j'ai un but, et des alliées!

Batman: Alors tu es celui qui manipule les gens de Gotham!

Baby: Ils seront mes esclaves pour reconstruire ma planète!

Akuma: Sage décision...

Note observe le corps de Baby bien différents de ce qu'elle avait vue.

Note: Son corps est différents...ce...ce n'est pas Vegeta...

Vegeta se tourne vers elle.

Vegeta: Pardon?

Goku: Quoi Vegeta il viens faire quoi avec lui?

 _Chronoa: Dans une réalité Baby a prit possession du corps de Vegeta pour affronter Sangoku, c'est un Tsufuls alimenté par la haine...mais vous avez raison il a changé d'apparence!_

Akuma: Chère ami veux-tu bien leurs montrer?

Baby dévoile alors accroché à ces oreilles deux Potalas et alors Note et Beat comprennent alors à qui appartient le corps.

Note: Non...c'est...

Beat: Vegeto!

Baby Vegeto: Baby Vegeto serait plus exacte!

Devant eux se trouvait Baby Vegeto le nouvel allié d'Akuma et son groupe, arriveront-ils à arrêter les plans d'Akuma pour Gotham City?

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre en espérant qu'il vous aura plus je vous retrouve la prochain fois pour une confrontation légère entre Baby et les héros avant qu'Akuma ne lève une armée terrifiante pour annihiler les héros dans le prochain chapitre "Situation désespérée: l'armée de Rilldo attaque".**

 **Merci à tous de lire cette fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Situation désespérée

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui le groupe se retrouve face à Baby Vegeto provenant d'une autre timeline, alors qu'Akuma déploie une armée qui risque de mettre à sac Gotham City mais aussi les univers mais une aide inattendu risque d'émerger de ce chaos.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Situation désespérée: l'armée de Rilldo attaque.**

Le groupe vit Baby Vegeto les bras croisées souriant face au groupe choqué.

 _Chronoa: Quoi...mais comment il a fait pour avoir le corps de Vegeto?_

Akuma: Oh je dois dire que j'y suis pour quelque chose j'ai amener Baby dans une timeline avec Vegeto et avec ma magie il m'est facile de pouvoir faire pour qu'une fusion soit permanente.

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Mais alors il a dérégler une autre histoire! Sans doute avec Majin Buu!_

Akuma: A vrai dire...Oui!

Baby Vegeto: Et avec cette puissance je vais pouvoir me charger de vous pitoyable Saiyan!

Glassy: Votre race va payer d'avoir détruit la notre!

Glassy et Vegeto se trouve devant les Saiyans et Batman.

Batman: On dirait qu'on doit à nouveau se battre...

Tesla observe Akuma qui ne fait qu'observer.

Tesla: Maître pourrais-je me joindre à eux?

Akuma: Tesla laissons deux Tsufuls s'occuper d'eux.

Anna: Alors...on avait raison...

Glassy: Oui...maître Akuma m'a sortit de l'Enfer dans lequel tes congénères on massacrer ma famille et mes amis! Je n'aurais de repos que lorsque vous aurez tous disparut!

Baby Vegeto: Commençons le combat!

 _"OST Xenoverse 2-VS Two Brother"._

Baby Vegeto attaque Goku et Vegeta en Super Saiyan Blue alors que Glassy se charge de Beat et Note.

Batman: Anna...on devrait allez trouver un moyen de contrer le contrôle de Baby sur les habitants de Gotham.

Anna: Bien.

Ils partent alors que Baby Vegeto avec sa rapidité et sa puissance tient tête aux deux Saiyans.

Baby Vegeto: Je me chargerais de vos amis plus tard pour l'instant vous êtes à moi!

Vegeta: On va te montrer ce que valent les vrais Saiyans!

Baby Vegeta: REVENGE KAMEHAMEHA!

Il tir un Kamehameha de couleur rosé noir qui frappe Vegeta qui est projeter dans des bâtiments, Anna et Batman qui partent virent alors un mur magique les bloquer.

Anna: Que?

Ils virent alors le Général Rilldo dans sa dernière apparence entourée d'une aura maléfique.

Anna: Quoi mais...

Batman: Attention!

Il écarte alors Anna de la trajectoire d'un autre Rilldo.

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: D'autres Rilldo! Mais comment?_

 _Chronoa: Aucune idée!_

Akuma: Vous allez bientôt comprendre votre impuissance face à moi Kaïoshin du temps...une fois que j'aurais ces Gemmes en ma possession...je serais indestructible!

Anna bloque l'assaut d'un Rilldo qu'elle repousse.

Anna: Des Gemmes...

Baby Vegeto mets une raclée à Goku et Vegeta alors que Beat et Note joignent leurs attaques.

Beat: KAMEHAMEHA!

Note: RENVENGE FINAL FLASH!

Leurs attaques se dirige vers Glassy prête à recevoir l'assaut mais une copie de Rilldo apparaît pour prendre l'attaque et s'en sortir indemne.

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: IL Y EN A DE PLUS EN PLUS!_

 _Chronoa: Non! Ils essayent de venir au Nid du Temps! Vous devez vous chargez d'Akuma!_

Tesla: Il va falloir m'affronter avant!

Akuma et tous les autres entendent un bip il sort son appareil et soupir.

Akuma: Elles ne sont pas ici...tant pis je vais devoir encore fouiller...Glassy, Baby nous partons.

Baby Vegeto: Bien...laissons ces singes se faire écraser par notre armée infini!

Akuma: Et profitons du spectacle avant de partir!

L'armée de Rilldo s'avance vers eux.

Vegeta: KAKAROTTO!

Goku: Reçu!

Vegeta et Goku chargent leurs Kikohas alors que des Rilldo foncent sur eux, Anna déploie son Kaïoken avec son Super Saiyan.

Anna: FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle projette le Kikoha qui l'épuisa sur le groupe de Rilldo qui explosa Goku et Vegeta s'en charge d'un autre, mais les Rilldos sont plus nombreux et commencent à les encercler.

Anna: KAÏOSHIN-SAMA! On...on a besoin de...

Elle se prend un coup de la part d'un Rilldo alors que Baby Vegeto et Glassy sourient.

Glassy: Le peuple Tsuful sera enfin venger.

Baby Vegeto: Je te propose de les achever!

Akuma: Oh laissez-moi nous protéger avant!

Il déploie un dôme protégeant le groupe alors que Baby Vegeto et Glassy créer une immense sphère de destruction noir qui grossit dans les airs, Vegeta et Goku virent avec les héros alors que Batman éclate les Rilldo.

Batman: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Anna: ILS VONT DETRUIRE LA PLANETE!

Goku: TOUS ON Y VA!

Il passe en Kaïoken.

Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!

Vegeta: SUPER GARLICK GUN!

Beat: SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!

Note: FINAL FLASH!

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA!

Ils projettent leurs kikohas unis sur la sphère lancer par les deux Tsufuls qui rirent devant la puissance qu'ils déploient.

Baby Vegeto: Pitoyable! Votre puissance n'ait rien du tout!

Ils perdent du terrain par rapport à l'immense sphère destructrice.

Glassy: DISPARAISSEZ SAIYAN!

 _Chronoa: N'ayez crainte j'ai envoyé des renforts!_

Anna: Mais le tissus...

A ce moment deux personnes arriver avec les cheveux blancs gris dans des kimonos, un garçon et une fille le garçon avait une faux dans son dos Anna en les voyant fut surpris.

Anna: Geno! Antana!

Antana: BLACK KAMEHAMEHA!

Geno: PERFECT KAMEHAMEHA!

Les deux attaques supplémentaires font légèrement progresser les héros mais les Rilldo encerclent le groupe prêts à attaquer.

Batman: Je m'en occupe...

Voix: Pas tous seul Bruce!

Plusieurs Rilldo sont frappé par un éclair bleu alors que certains sont envoyé dans les bâtiments par Wonder Woman, Flash court à travers les rues pour prendre de la vitesse et pouvoir atteindre les Rilldo. Des construction d'énergie verte balaye les Rilldo alors que Martian Manhunter et Superman s'occupe de ceux autour du groupe, Aquaman et Cyborg se chargent eux aussi de donner du souffle aux héros qui commencent à repousser la sphère d'énergie de Baby et Glassy.

Baby Vegeto: QUOI?!

Akuma: Des renforts pour le moins...inopportun...bien...de toutes façon j'ai une chose de ce monde. On peut y aller.

Ils disparaissent alors que la sphère éclate Anna vit ses deux amis souriant.

Anna: Geno! Atana!

Geno: La Kaïoshin nous a envoyé ici avec eux pour régler la situation ici.

Atana: Et on est venu filer un coup de main pour se débarrasser des Rilldo.

Vegeta: Mais la Kaïoshin n'avait pas dit que c'était risqué?

Geno: Situation l'exige!

Il dégaine sa faux et s'approche d'un groupe de Rilldo.

 _"OST Xenoverse 2-Namek Stage"._

Geno: Bon je vais faire connaissance avec mes copains...

Il fonce et commence à attaquer le groupe de Rilldo alors qu'Atana soupire.

Atana: Crétin...il ne grandira jamais...

Anna: Tu sais qu'il s'en veux Ata...

Atana: Parlons pas de ça...occupons-nous plutôt d'eux.

Elle se téléporte et commence à endommager plusieurs copies de Rilldo mais d'autres dans les airs font tomber des pics d'acier.

Rilldo (clone): TUEZ-LES!

Certains charge des Kikohas qu'ils lancent sur les héros Flash parcours les rues.

Flash: La vache ils sont nombreux et costaud!

 _Chronoa: Il n'en cesse d'en arriver si sa continue ils vont finir par trouver un accès à Coton City!_

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Vous devez essayer des les arrêter!_

Beat et Note s'occupe de Rilldo qui s'approche d'eux ils étaient un peu moins résistant que le précédent mais leurs puissance sont égal à la sienne, Beat vit l'un d'eux menaçant Note il projette un rayon qui détruit le Rilldo.

Note: Beat...

Un autre attaque son partenaire de dos mais elle le transperce de son poings le faisant exploser.

Beat: Merci...

Note sourit à son alliées alors que des dizaines de Général Rilldo les encerclent, Vegeta dégomme les Rilldo à la pelle.

Vegeta: J'en suis déjà à 45 Kakarotto.

Kakarotto: 65 pour moi!

Vegeta frustré vit un groupe face à lui.

Vegeta: Je ne te laisserais pas me battre Kakarotto! FINAL FLASH!

Son attaque ravage une parties des rues de Gotham mais il finit par se débarrasser des Rilldos, Anna avec ses amis repoussent aussi les Rilldo toujours plus nombreux. Batman en dégomme trous avec Superman mais d'autres atterrissent.

Rilldo (clone): Vous n'avez aucune chance...

Il charge une sphère de ki qu'il projette mais Diana la dévie et découpe le robot en deux.

Wonder Woman: Il en arrive de plus en plus...c'est sans fin!

A ce moment quelque chose tilta à l'esprit de Beat qui observe les Rilldo souriant entourée de l'énergie maléfique.

Beat: Hé attendez...sa...sa me rappelle...quelque chose...

Note: Beat?

Geno découpant un Rilldo et lançant un Tir parfait sur un autre observe Beat.

Geno: Quoi donc...

Il se prend alors une violente attaque d'un Rilldo qui se déchaîne alors sur Geno.

Atana: Geno!

Anna: ORDURE!

Elle l'élimine avec un Kikoha alors que d'autres atterrissent Green Lanterne et frapper par une combinaison d'attaque de Ki qui l'envoie au sol.

Aquaman: HAL!

Il se prend alors des pics métallique le blessant au bras et aux épaules alors que Flash est propulsé dans une vitrine, mais est encercler par des Rilldo qui prennent l'avantage sur les héros. Goku et Vegeta épuisé reculent.

Goku: Ils sont trop nombreux...et à chaque copies qu'on détruit les autres deviennent plus fortes...

Beat est alors repoussé avec Note alors qu'Anna et Atana rejoignent Geno.

Atana: Abrutis! Fait donc attention à toi!

Geno: Pardon...mais Beat à dis qu'il avait une idée de ce qui se trame!

Un Rilldo regarde un groupe de ses clones.

Rilldo (clone): Vous dispersez vous sur la planète!

Des copies s'envolent pour se disperser à travers le monde.

Superman: Ils se dispersent!

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Beat quel est ton idée?_

Beat: Le Big Gete Star!

Note est surprise comme les deux Kaïoshin.

Goku: Le quoi?

Il bloque un coup et réplique.

 _Chronoa: Le Big Gete Star est une puce électronique qui a créer une armée de Metal Cooler à partir des restes du Cooler d'origine qui a fusionner avec._

Anna: Mais...Akuma a put l'apporter ici?

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: C'est possible la puissance du Big Gete Star est suffisante pour créer une armée de Rilldo...mais si elle est en plus engorgé de Ki maléfique!_

 _Chronoa: Vous devez trouvé la puce et la détruire! En théorie sa devrait anéantir l'armée de Rilldo!_

Vegeta: En théorie! On a pas le temps pour des théories!

Wonder Woman: En plus il y en a trop...on peut pas les battre sans se faire pulvériser!

Superman avec sa vision lasers découpe de Rilldo mais certains déploie des boucliers d'énergie bloquant ses assauts.

Anna: Kaïoshin-sama même avec la Justice League on a aucune chance...

Voix: Alors l'aide des Saiyans ne sera pas de refus.

Ils virent Bardock et son groupe arriver avec Gine et Trunks.

Trunks: Anna!

Il rejoins sa partenaire souriante mais épuisé les Rilldos virent les Saiyans.

Rilldo (clone): Saiyans...d'autres macaques!

Pumbukin: Tes ordres Bardock?

Bardock: On s'occupe des Rilldos! On va montrer la fierté de combat des Saiyans!

Ils attaquent alors les Rilldos souriant alors que Trunks sort un haricot magique pour Anna et ses deux amis.

Geno: Pfou alors le plans?

Beat: On les retiens allez anéantir le Big Gete Star!

Atana: Ouais mais où?

Selipa détruit avec Toma une copie de Rilldo alors que rapidement les Rilldo reprennent l'avantage Batman appelle quelqu'un.

Batman: Lucius vous me recevez?

 _Lucius: Cinq sur cinq monsieur Wayne les interférance sont partis mais je vois que la situation est pire._

Batman: Lucius vous et Alfred pouvez utilisé les ordinateurs pour retracer le signal des Rilldo?

 _Alfred: Certainement monsieur mais sa prendre un peu de temps._

 _Lucius: Pendant ce temps vous devriez utiliser un nouveau gadget de notre invention._

Un jet passe dans le ciel et relâche un caisson Batman sort alors un fusil avec une bobine électrique qu'il tire et parvient à mettre hors service un groupe de Rilldo.

Totappo: Whoua bien joué. A mon tour!

Il créer deux lames de ki qu'il utilise pour trancher les Rilldo, Anna utilise son Super Saiyan et créer une boule d'énergie.

Anna: SOKIDAN!

Elle la fait bouger dans tous les sens pour toucher les Rilldos très nombreux qui chargent un nouvel assaut, mais Batman avec sa Batmobile et ses munition anti-personelle élimine plusieurs robot.

 _Lucius: Signal localiser monsieur Wayne il se trouve en pleins coeur du centre ville devant la Tour Wayne...et je peux voir d'ici que tous les robots proviennent d'une structure métallique._

 _Alfred: Par ailleurs miss Kaïoshin à raison en détruisant la source tous les robots devraient être désactivé mais vous devriez faire vite monsieur Wayne...les robots commence à investir le monde ils font des dégâts à Metropolis et Central City._

Batman: Merci à vous deux...Anna le Big Gete Star se trouve devant la Tour Wayne! Je vous accompagne Clark!

Clark: On reste ici défendre la zone grouiller!

Bardock passe Super Saiyan avec Gine et commence leurs carnages Bardock démolie plusieurs Rilldo comme Gine.

Bardock: L'entraînement porte ses fruits.

Gine: Je ne serais plus un poids pour personne!

Trunks: OK...Anna, Geno, Atana, Batman et moi on part pour la Tour Wayne. Allez!

Ils partent rapidement mais les Rilldo virent la scène ils veulent les suivre mais des rayons découpe les Rilldo, Superman vit une jeune héroïne portant quasiment le même costume que lui mais avait les cheveux blond court.

Superman: Kara!

Kara: Alors Kal...besoin d'aide?

Superman: Le temps que Batman règle le problème à la source.

Kara: Bien...j'ai ramené...

Voix: SHAZAM!

Kara: Plus besoin tu le sais.

Superman: Fait attention...ceux-là sont de sacré poisson!

Kara: Je m'en doute...est-ce Brainiac?

Wonder Woman détruit plusieurs Rilldo.

Wonder Woman: Non on t'expliquera.

Kara: OK. Shazam on y va!

Shazam arrive et commence à foudroyer les Rilldo alors que les héros se dirige vers la Tour Wayne.

 _Lucius: Vous y êtes monsieur Wayne._

Deux Rilldo les suivent de prêts.

Geno: Atana on se charge d'eux!

Atana: Compris! Bonne chance Anna!

Anna: A vous aussi!

Ils se dispersent alors que d'autres Rilldo se joignent à ceux devant Geno et Atana.

Geno: Après ça on pourras discuter?

Atana: Si tu y tiens...

L'autre groupe arrive devant la Tour Wayne où une imposante structure métallique contenait la puce du Big Gete Star.

Batman: La voilà...

Trunks: Sans protection?

A ce moment la partie métallique commence à se répandre au sol.

Anna: Bien joué Trunks...

 _Chronoa: Les appareils détecte de l'énergie maléfique...Akuma!_

Akuma: Je n'allais pas partir sans vous laissez un dernier cadeau.

 _"OST Xenoverse 2-Villainous Boss Battle Theme"_

Il tend son bras alors que la structure métallique avec le Big Gete Star commence à former un corps plus grand que ceux des précédents Rilldo, mais aussi son apparence est différente un être que Batman reconnue.

Batman: Oh non...c'est Doomsday!

Anna: Qui?

Batman: Notre pire ennemie...le Big Gete Star à créer une armure sous l'apparence de Doomsday

Meta Doomsday: Eliminez ces Saiyans!

Il fonce sur Batman et d'une droite l'envoie dans un bâtiment sous les yeux des Saiyans qui s'écartent.

Trunks: BATMAN!

Akuma rit devant la scène avant de donner une aura semblable à celle du Colonel Black, le symbole des Time Breaker apparaît sur le front de Meta Doomsday.

Meta Doomsday (Super-vilain): GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Il projette son aura détruisant l'intégralité des vitres de la Tour Wayne et des immeubles aux alentours.

Anna: Quel force!

Son aura détruit toutes les vitres jusqu'à la zone de combat de la Justice League qui reconnaissent le cri.

Superman: C'est pas vrai...Doomsday est ici?!

Goku: Qui?

Superman: Une créature créer par un scientifique totalement indestructible...

Vegeta: Pfff. Face à des Saiyans elle n'a aucune chance.

Wonder Woman: Ayons confiance en eux Clark...

Superman: Tu as raison...mais son aura est différentes...

 _Chronoa: Akuma a booster Doomsday avec sa magie couplé au Big Gete Star...c'est une arme de destruction! Trunks, Anna vous devez l'éliminez!_

Anna: Prêt Trunks?

Trunks: Prêt.

Ils se tiennent prêt à affronter Meta Doomsday qui frappe le sol pour provoquer des fissures projetant des rayons de Ki, Anna attaque Doomsday dont l'aura et le corps mécanique bloque les coups. Il pousse un hurlement qui repousse la Saiyan alors qu'une pluie de ki s'abat aux alentours, Trunks attaque avec son épée la créature entaillant le corps de métal qui se régénère grâce au Big Gete Star à l'intérieur.

Akuma: Tant que le Big Gete Star sera à l'intérieur de Doomsday...il sera invulnérable à vos attaques!

Anna fonce et décoche une droite à Meta Doomsday qui recule avant de charger un kikoha.

Anna: GARLICK GUN!

Elle frappe Meta Doomsday alors que Trunks projette aussi un Kikoha.

Trunks: BURNING ATTACK!

Les deux attaquent s'écrase sur le corps de Meta Doomsday qui saute dans les airs rapidement pour atteindre une certaine hauteur, et inspire avant de projeter un kikoha avec sa bouche de couleurs rouge qui se divise et tente de toucher les héros. Anna se met à couvert comme Trunks alors que Meta Doomsday retourne au sol en démolissant le sol, ils retentent un nouvelle assaut mais sont repoussés par les coups puissants de Doomsday.

Trunks: Impossible...ce truc...est insensible à nos attaques...

Anna: Comment on peut l'atteindre!?

Soudain une lance de cristal vert transperce l'épaule de Meta Doomsday qui pousse un hurlement, ils virent Batman avec à ses côtés un caissons remplie d'autres lance de cristal vert.

Batman: La Kryptonite...elle est sensible sur lui...mais vous devriez en profitez vite!

Trunks attaque Meta Doomsday affaiblit avec Anna les deux reculent.

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA!

Trunks: GARLICK GUN!

Les deux attaques frappent alors Meta Doomsday pour voir une partie de son armure corporelle voler en éclat et voir la puce du Big Gete Star.

Anna: La voilà!

Elle fonce dans le tas rapidement.

Trunks: NON ANNA!

Elle est alors attrapé par Meta Doomsday qui l'étrangle de sa main, Anna hurle de douleur alors que Trunks fonce l'épée en mains mais se fait repousser par Meta Doomsday qui l'envoie sur Batman alors que son armure corporelle se répare automatiquement.

Akuma: Tu as provoquée la mort de tes camarades.

Du côté de la Justice League les Rilldo parviennent à mettre au sol les héros, Bardock et Gine sont au sol en sang comme Beat et Note impuissant.

Note: Beat...j'ai...j'ai peur...

Le grognement de Doomsday donne un frisson aux Saiyans alors que Goku et Vegeta épuisé sont à genoux observant les Rilldo souriant autour d'eux.

Goku: On dirait que c'est là fin Vegeta...

Vegeta: Pas encore...je...je me battrais...il en va de mon honneur ! Moi Vegeta le Prince des Saiyans!

Goku sourit et se relève avec son ami alors qu'Anna observe Doomsday charger une boule de ki qu'il projette sur Trunks et Batman mais la Batmobile prend le choc mais explose projetant les deux au sol blessé.

Anna: Tr...trunks...

Akuma: Regarde autour de toi!

Les Rilldo arrivent avec Geno et Atana blessé et couvert de sang.

Akuma: Tu ne peux pas me stopper...je suis le Time-Breaker suprême...

Anna vit tous ses amis au sol et la colère s'empare alors d'elle sentant son impuissance, mais aussi sa faute qui a mis ses amis dans cette situation elle pousse un hurlement alors qu'Akuma vit avec horreur Anna déployer une nouvelle puissance qui détruit le bras de Meta Doomsday.

Akuma: Impossible...elle...

Goku et Vegeta comme les autres sentent la puissance d'Anna.

Gine: Cette force...

Vegeta sourit comme Goku.

Vegeta: On dirait que c'est Anna...

Goku: YOSH!

Sur place Anna à les cheveux dressé de l'électricité parcours son corps alors que son aura écrasante surprend Akuma.

Akuma: Le Super...Saiyan...2...

Meta Doomsday (Super-vilain): GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 _"OST Xenoverse-Eternal Rival"_

Son aura réapparaît alors qu'Anna le regard sévère sert les poings.

Anna: C'est entre toi et moi...

Trunks et Batman reprennent conscience pour voir Anna en Super Saiyan 2.

Trunks: Anna...

Batman: Elle a changé...

Geno et Atana ouvrent leurs yeux souriant alors que les Rilldo se mettent entre Meta Doomsday et elle, Anna d'une rapidité ahurissante frappe un Rilldo qui fut découpé en deux et explose Akuma est surpris comme Trunks.

Trunks: Cette force!

Les autres attaque Anna mais elle fait un salto arrière et projette des sphère de Ki démolissant les Rilldo, le Meta Doomsday pousse un nouveau hurlement avant de s'entourer d'éclair rouge. Il attaque Anna qui bloque le coup et enchaîne un Crash du Météore sur Meta Doomsday qui touche la créature, elle dévie les rayons de Ki alors que les témoins observent le combat.

Akuma: Cette force...un Super Saiyan 2 normal...ne devrait pas avoir autant de force...mais...qui...qui est-elle...

Chronoa et le Vieux Kaïoshin bluffé virent le déploiement de puissance d'Anna.

 _Chronoa: Akuma est déconcerté..._

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Et nous aussi mais profites-en pour détruire ton adversaire!_

 _Chronoa: Il a raison fait vite!_

Anna: Compris!

Elle attaque Meta Doomsday projetant son Kikoha par la bouche se divisant, Anna l'esquive et charge son attaque.

Anna: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Son attaque démolie un bras de Meta Doomsday qui se le recréer mais le dérange il projette ses éclairs rouges sur Anna qui les évitent, elle enchaîne les coups sur Meta Doomsday qui se trouve maintenant dans les airs et projette son Kikoha par la bouche. Anna se le prend mais reste sur place elle observe Doomeday qui revient, elle attaque Doomsday qui pousse un nouveau hurlement envoyant d'autres boule de ki dans toutes les directions. Elle charge un puissant coups démolissant l'avant de l'armature de Meta-Doomsday, elle passe ensuite dans son dos.

 _Chronoa: BIEN JOUE ACHEVE LE!_

Anna: FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle projette sa puissante attaque sur Meta Doomsday qui est alors emporter par la puissance dans les cieux les héros virent le rayon de lumière d'Anna, celui-ci projette Doomsday dans le Soleil il pousse un dernier hurlement avant que lui et la puce ne soit définitivement détruit. Sur place les Rilldo sont parcourut de spasme avant de tous exploser d'une traite, Batman entend alors Alfred.

 _Alfred: Monsieur c'est fait tous les robots sont détruit! Votre amie à fait un sacré travail j'ai vue l'attaque depuis le manoir!_

Anna toujours debout se tiens fièrement alors que Goku et Vegeta sourit devant la scène.

Vegeta: Voilà la fierté des Saiyans...

Superman: Je...je n'y crois pas...elle a vaincu Doomsday...

Beat et Note saute de joie alors que le groupe de Bardock saute aussi de joie, Trunks s'approche d'Anna en Super Saiyan 2 il la vit observer Akuma surpris.

Akuma: Qui es-tu? Pourquoi tant de puissance? Qu'importe...ne crois pas que j'en ai finie...on se recroisera.

Il disparaît alors qu'Anna perds sa transformation et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre en espérant qu'il vous aura plus dans le prochain le groupe apprend à faire connaissance et Anna doit apprendre à maîtriser sa nouvelle transformation, pendant ce temps Chronoa est déborder par les failles dimensionnel dans le prochain chapitre "La fine équipe".**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	6. Chapitre 6: La fine équipe

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui Anna et son groupe apprennent à mieux faire connaissance alors que Chronoa est déborder par les failles dimensionnel.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: La fine équipe.**

Dans l'univers d'Akuma celui-ci est avec son groupe encore surpris de la prouesse d'Anna.

Akuma: Cette gamine...elle est une Saiyanne...mais d'où vient-elle?

Baby Vegeto: Rien n'est modifiée par rapport à nos plans?

Akuma: Que veux-tu que ce soit modifier nous avons l'avantage sur eux en termes de puissance.

Glassy: Seigneur Akuma...

Akuma: Mais j'ai un nouveau plans fourmillant en tête Icle!

Icle: Oui maître?

Akuma: J'aimerais que tu ailles rencontrer quelqu'un pour moi.

A Coton City Anna se réveil dans une chambre de la Capsule Corp. elle vit Bulma souriante.

Bulma: Ah te voilà enfin réveillé.

Anna: Bulma...où...où suis...

Bulma: A la Capsule Corp. tes amis ton conduit ici après avoir vaincu le Big Gete Star.

Anna s'en rappelle son combat contre l'imposante créature elle se relève lentement alors que Note arrive souriante.

Note: Ah te voilà on commençait à tous s'inquiéter.

Anna: Toi tu es Note hein...

Note: Ouaip d'ailleurs t'as dût voir Beat.

Anna: Ouais...c'est ton petit-ami?

Note rougit devant la remarque alors qu'Atana et Geno arrive.

Atana et Geno: ANNA!

Ils rejoignent leur amie souriante.

Anna: Atana! Geno!

Atana: Heureusement tu vas bien petite sœur.

Anna: Vous faisiez quoi dans le coins?

Geno: La Kaïoshin du Temps à rassembler toutes les personnes disponibles pour cette crise...

Atana: Je l'ai jamais vue comme ça.

Geno: Sinon on devrais rejoindre le Nid du Temps...la Kaïoshin veut nous parler.

Note: On vous retrouve là-bas je vais chercher Beat.

Elle s'en va rapidement encore rouge alors que Bulma sourit.

Bulma: J'ai entendue parler de la catastrophe à Gotham...heureusement la liaison est stable du coup j'ai put aider dans la reconstruction. Ces ponts dimensionnel sont plus bénéfique pour nous que maléfique...ce Akuma doit avoir un plans en tête plus compliqué qu'on ne l'imagine...mis à part déchirer l'espace temps.

Anna y réfléchit alors qu'elle part avec ses amis à l'extérieur elle vit bien d'autres civils à Coton City.

Anna: Il y a plus de monde où c'est moi?

Geno: Ouais les habitants de la faille que la Kaïoshin à appelée faille "Justice League" ont décidé de venir visiter l'endroit.

Atana: Bon on y va où on va rester pointé là sans rien faire?

Elle part en avant sous les yeux de Geno et Anna, l'homme soupir.

Anna: Elle t'en veux encore?

Geno: Ouais...et sa commence à m'énerver.

Anna: Tu sais qu'elle souffre...

Geno: Ouais mais moi aussi et j'en ai marre qu'elle m'en veuille à moi!

Anna: Sa lui passera...allez on fonce.

Ils partent rejoindre le Nid du Temps où la Kaïoshin se trouve avec le groupe de Bardock, Vegeta et Goku.

Chronoa: Ah vous voilà enfin...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Nous attendons encore Beat et Note, ainsi que Batman et Superman...

Voix: On est là.

Ils arrivent alors sur place et la Kaïoshin du temps observent les concernées.

Chronoa: La situation échappe à tout contrôle...Akuma a de très puissants alliées...Baby Vegeto et ces trois mercenaires...mais aussi une puissante arme dont on ignore la portée.

Batman: Un arme?

Beat: Ouais avant de déguerpir il a dit qu'il avait un pouvoir de votre monde.

Superman observe son ami.

Superman: Tu penses savoir de quoi il parle?

Batman: Oh non...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Quoi?

Batman: Il n'aurait pas prit...l'énergie d'un Puit de Lazare!

Superman panique alors que les autres sont surpris.

Goku: Le Puit de Lazare?

Batman: C'est une sorte de source surnaturelle permettant à celui qui y plonge de vivre éternellement mais aussi de se soigner de la grande majorité des blessures la plus part mortelle.

Ils sont horrifiées de l'entendre.

Vieux Kaïoshin: C'est très mauvais si il a un tel pouvoir en sa possession...

Chronoa: On doit le retrouver et l'arrêter!

Batman: Pour l'instant nous devons calmer la situation dans notre monde...beaucoup de vie ont été perdu à cause d'Akuma.

Goku: Pas de soucis on se servira des Dragon Ball pour les ramener, mais seulement quand on aura vaincu Akuma.

Vegeta: En attendant tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ton second stade de Super Saiyan.

Il se tourne vers Anna qui comprit.

Chronoa: Allez-y Trunks tu les accompagnes?

Trunks: Bien.

Chronoa: En attendant nous devons trouvé un indice de où Akuma peut se trouver.

Bardock: Quand à nous nous allons aussi nous entraîner nous ne devons plus laisser ce Tsufuls nous barrer la route!

Toma: Bien...

Goku: On va vous aider à passer stade de Super Saiyan hein Vegeta?

Vegeta: Fait ce que tu veux Kakarotto je m'occupe de l'entraînement d'Anna! Trunks tu l'aideras!

Trunks: Oui papa.

Ils partent alors que Geno et Atana restent sur place.

Geno: Atana...

Atana: Quoi?

Geno: Je sais que tu es furieuse contre moi que Jiken soit...

Atana: TAIS-TOI!

Geno se tait et vit le regard ardent de sa propre soeur.

Atana: Il est partit...parce que t'avais pas la force de le retenir c'est tout!

Geno: Tu crois que je m'en veux pas aussi! Je veux aussi qu'il revienne.

Atana s'en va sous le soupir de Geno alors que dans le monde d'Akuma Icle revient rapidement un genoux à terre, alors que derrière lui se tient un autre homme portant un manteau noire comme son pantalon. Ses cheveux argenté avec du noir et son regard sérieux fit sourire Akuma.

Akuma: Oh alors tu es le fameux Silver Blade!

Jiken: Je préfère Jiken...tu es donc Akuma.

Akuma: Je vois que mon nom c'est déjà propagée dans le multivers?

Jiken: Je voyage beaucoup...que me veux-tu?

Akuma: Te confier une mission.

Jiken: Sa dépend de combien.

Akuma: Oh tu aimes l'argent.

Jiken: J'ai toujours marché comme ça.

Akuma: Hé bien mon offre je suis sûre que tu ne la refusera pas.

Jiken: Qui est?

Akuma: Je peux t'emmener voir la personne que tu cherches...

Jiken hausse légèrement le sourcil.

Jiken: Je t'écoute.

Dans un désert le groupe est en trains de s'échauffer.

Vegeta: Retient bien ça je ne me retiendrais pas!

Anna: Je sais pareil pour moi!

Vegeta sourit.

Vegeta: Tu as de la fierté Saiyan j'aime ça.

Anna passe en Super Saiyan 2 alors que Trunks passe en Super Saiyan alors que Bardock observe avec son groupe.

Selipa: Le Prince Vegeta est devenue tellement plus fort...

Totappo: On va nous aussi s'entraîner pour devenir les meilleurs!

Goku: Dans ce cas allons-y!

Vegeta se transforme en Super Saiyan 2.

Vegeta: Je vais essayer de faire doucement pour ne pas en finir vite.

 _"OST Xenoverse 2 Hyperbolic Time Chamber"_

Vegeta fonce directement sur Trunks bloquant son assaut avant qu'Anna ne réplique avec un coup faisant reculer le Prince des Saiyan puis elle enchaîne sur une déluge de Kikoha mais Vegeta fonce et donne un coup dans l'estomac d'Anna qui l'encaisse en grognant légèrement de douleur.

Vegeta: Tu sais encaisser c'est déjà ça!

Trunks approche et attaque son père.

Trunks: BURNING ATTACK!

Il projette son kikoha sur lui mais Vegeta se téléporte et enchaîne avec un barrage de Kikoha sur Trunks, Anna charge son énergie.

Anna: GARLICK GUN!

Elle projette son attaque sur Vegeta qui bloque avec ses bras alors qu'il recule.

Vegeta: On va maintenant passer au véritable échauffement!

Il passe alors sous leurs yeux en Super Saiyan Divin ses mouvements plus rapide mettent à mal Trunks.

Goku qui lutte avec tous le groupe de son père bloque les assauts alors qu'il passe en Super Saiyan 3.

Goku: Hé Vegeta tu es obligée d'y aller à fond déjà?

Vegeta: Silence Kakarotto! Sans difficultés JAMAIS ils ne progresseront!

Beat et Note observent la scène comme Geno et Atana qui virent Trunks se faire mettre au tapis.

Beat: Hé Note on va donner un coup de main à Vegeta?

Note: Ouaip!

Geno: Allez Atana allons donner un coup de main à Anna!

Atana: Enfin des paroles sensé.

Ils rejoignent les deux Saiyans Beat et Note passe Super Saiyan Divin alors que Geno et Atana se trouve devant les deux Saiyans.

Vegeta: Bien trois contre trois! Vous avez intérêt de tous progresser!

Geno: C'est pour ça que j'adore Vegeta il est toujours sérieux dans les entraînements.

Vegeta: Tu entends ça Kakarotto!

Goku: Yosh Vegeta finalement quelqu'un aime ton caractère!

Vegeta grogne.

Vegeta: Tu entends quoi par là imbécile?

Goku ricane alors que Beat et Note attaque Geno et Atana, les deux uses de leurs pouvoirs pour attaquer les deux Saiyans.

Beat: REVENGE FINAL FLASH!

Il projette son attaque sur Atana qui bloque.

Atana: REAPER WAVE!

Elle projette des projectiles noires sur le Saiyans qui les esquivent, les combats sont tous de haut niveau Anna enchaîne un Crash du Météore qui fait reculer Vegeta.

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Son attaque frôle Anna qui se prend alors un méchant coup dans la mâchoire mais réplique d'un puissant uppercut.

Anna: KAIOKEN!

Atana qui évite un coup la voit s'entourer du halo rouge.

Atana: Anna!

Anna enchaîne les coups sur Vegeta quelques secondes pour l'enlever juste après légèrement épuisé.

Vegeta: Pas mal mais idiots d'utiliser cette technique sans entraînement!

Anna: Je dois apprendre...à maîtriser cette forme!

Vegeta: Bien alors je passer au niveau suivant!

Il passe en Super Saiyan Blue alors que Goku observe son ami.

Goku: OK je passe aussi au niveau supérieur!

Il passe en Super Saiyan Blue alors que le groupe de Bardock sent leurs forces augmenter.

Selipa: Hé la suite?

Goku: Pour le Super Saiyan vous devez éprouver une immense colère et frustration!

Pumbukin: Une colère et une frustration?

Goku: Papa, maman vous voulez bien leurs montrer?

Ils approuvent et passent tous les deux Super Saiyan.

Bardock: Allez montrer que vous faites partit de l'élite des Saiyans!

Ils poussent un grognement et après de très longues minutes passent Super Saiyan.

Toma: Whoua...quel force!

Bardock: Vous devrez apprendre à la maîtriser...vous nous affronterez Gine, Kakarotto et moi.

Totappo: OK allons-y les gars!

Ils attaquent les trois Saiyans alors que d'un autre côté Anna et Vegeta s'affronte toujours, la Saiyan sent les coups plus dure de Vegeta mais parvient à l'atteindre sans toutefois lui faire des dégâts.

Anna: OK...je vais tout miser sur cette attaque!

Elle recule et charge son Ki dans ses mains pour viser Vegeta.

Vegeta: Elle va faire ma technique!

Les combattants s'arrête pour voir Anna charger son énergie.

Anna: FINAL FLASH...

Vegeta se prépare.

Anna: KAÏOKEN X3!

Vegeta est choqué comme les autres Saiyans.

Trunks: Anna!

Elle projette son énergie sur Vegeta qui se prépare à recevoir l'attaque qui ravage le sol et ne laisse qu'un immense cratère où se tient Vegeta très légèrement amoché.

Vegeta: Pas mal...

Anna par contre perds sa transformation épuisé mais Trunks arrive et lui donne un haricot magique.

Trunks: T'es dingue!

Anna: Non...je suis une Saiyanne...

Vegeta arrive les bras croisées.

Vegeta: Tu as du talent...on y retourne...

Voix: J'en doute le macaque.

 _"Fin OST"._

Ils virent alors descendre à leurs niveau le redouté Icle souriant le groupe de Bardock est horrifiée.

Toma: Freezer?!

Icle: Vous êtes vraiment pénible je m'appelle Icle! Et je vais veillez à ce que ce nom soit graver dans vos mémoires!

Geno et les autres arrête leurs combats;

Geno: On doit...

Ils virent alors apparaître un autre individus qui n'était autre que Jiken, Geno et Atana sont choqué de le voir présent.

Geno: Jiken...

Atana: Grand frère...

Jiken: Partez...sa ne vous concerne pas...

Anna se redresse et fit face à Jiken.

Anna: Jiken...

Jiken: Anna...alors c'est toi qui gêne mon employeur...

Anna: Comment?

Vegeta se tient face à Jiken sentant le Ki immense de l'individus alors que Icle rit.

Icle: N'est-ce pas mignon cette réunion de famille? Il ne manque plus que les invitées spéciaux...

Il siffle et alors un trou de vers se forme dans l'air relâchant trois imposantes créatures ressemblant à des gorilles, l'un avait une assez longue tignasse à l'arrière de la tête. Un autre ne portait qu'un slip semblable à ceux des Saiyans le dernier par contre était très différents il portait une armure de fer et avait des cicatrice sur le corps ses yeux était rouge.

Vegeta: Ce sont...des Saiyans...

Bardock et Gine reconnurent l'un des gorilles.

Bardock: C'est...Raditz!

Gine: Raditz...

Beat: L'autre gorille...c'est Nappa!

Note: Mais le dernier qui c'est?

Une lueur rouge arrive sur les lieux pour voire les gorilles c'était Flash.

Flash: Whoua...Grodd!

Gorilla Grodd l'autre gorille inconnue observe Flash.

Gorilla Grodd: FLASH!

Icle: Nous avons légèrement développer sa force...

Goku: Il est immense...

Icle s'approche du groupe de Saiyan souriant alors que Goku observe ses parents.

Goku: On doit s'occuper de Raditz et Nappa...Yo Vegeta!

Vegeta observe Goku mais Jiken se tiens face à lui.

Vegeta: Trunks...tu te charges de lui pendant qu'on prend les gorilles...Beat, Note avec moi!

Ils foncent alors qu'Icle observe le groupe de Bardock.

Icle: Quand à moi je vais me faire un plaisir de vous écrasez misérable Saiyans!

 _"OST Xenoverse 2, XV1 Patroller Theme"._

Icle fonce sur le groupe et en deux coups repousse Selipa et Toma et fait face à Pumbukibn et Totappo, Goku rejoins Vegeta, Beat et Note contre les trois Gorilles géant sous les yeux de Flash.

Flash: Je dois faire quelque chose...

Trunks: FLASH VA PREVENIR LA KAÏOSHIN!

Flash: Sa marche je vous laisse Grodd!

Il part alors que Geno et Atana observe Anna et Trunks face à Jiken.

Atana: Grand frère...tu es revenu...

Jiken: Reculer...je ne veux pas vous blesser si je n'y suis pas obligé!

Geno: Mais Jiken...

Il tends son bras et son frère et sa sœur tombe au sol inconscient.

Anna: Atana! Geno!

Jiken: Ils vont bien...mais toi tu es as moi.

Trunks: On va voir ça!

Il attaque avec son épée Jiken qui créer une lame de Ki bloque son épée, et avec son autre bras frappe Trunks à l'estomac violemment mais Anna fonce et attaque Jiken qui se téléporte avant de charger un Tir parfait de couleur rouge. Il l'envoie sur Anna qui le dévie ce tir atterrit dans un canyon qui s'effondre Goku et Vegeta prennent Nappa alors que Beat et Note se charge de Raditz mais Grodd pousse un hurlement bestiale qui laisse s'ouvrir des trous de vers. Ils virent alors d'étrange créature arriver elles ressemblait à des gorilles mais était noire avec des parties rouges mais aussi des parties osseuse.

Beat: C'est quoi ce trucs?

Note: Aucun idée...mais...

Un Gorille spécial tire un rayon de Ki sur les deux Saiyans qui sont alors frapper par le gorille géant Raditz, ils atterrissent tous les deux au sol alors qu'Icle envoie les deux Saiyans au sol et fait face à Gine et Bardock.

Icle: Oh oh oh oh. Il semble que ce chère Grodd est ouvert une brèche vers Remnant...

Bardock: FREEZER!

Il projette un kikoha sur l'Arcosien qui bloque son assaut et donne un coup au Saiyan.

Icle: Sale macaque je me nomme ICLE!

Gine arrive et enchaîne l'Arcosien au corps à corps; celui-ci projette des rayons de ki sur les deux Saiyans.

Icle: Vous n'avez rien de plus puissant? Pas étonnant que tous les Saiyans soit morts!

Bardock furieux charge sur Icle qui bloque son bras avant de frapper avec sa queue le Saiyan et le projeter sur Gine. Le groupe de Bardock relevé projette des vagues de Ki sur l'Arcosien, celui-ci sourit presque pas amochée.

Icle: Vous allez voire! NEGATIVE DEATH BALL!

Il charge une boule de la mort de couleur bleuté qu'il projette sur les Saiyans, mais Goku remarque ça et rejoins le groupe.

Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!

Il projette son attaque brisant l'assaut d'Icle qui projette de multiple boule de ki sur les héros, Vegeta évite les coups de Nappa en gorille géant.

Vegeta: Toujours aussi impulsif Nappa tu devrais te méfier de la puissance d'un Super Saiyan divin!

Il charge sa puissance dans son poings et donne un uppercut dans l'estomac du Nappa en gorille géant, mais celui-ci attrape le prince des Saiyans et le jette vers Gorilla Grodd qui projette un rayon de Ki avec sa bouche. Jiken retient Anna et Trunks à fond qui tente d'atteindre l'assassin.

Anna: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Trunks: GARLICK GUN!

Jiken tends ses bras et dévie les attaques facilement il fonce sur Trunks et créer une lame de ki prêt à l'abattre sur lui, mais il est alors stoppé par Anna qui bloque son bras.

Anna: Pourquoi travailler pour Akuma!

Jiken: Sa ne te regardes pas!

Anna: Au contraire!

Jiken: Tu vas devoir me battre pour le savoir!

Il tends ses bras pour créer des lame de ki pourpre qui fonce sur Anna qui évite ses assauts, elle prend un impulsion pour se propulser sur Jiken qui claque des doigts et fait exploser les lames qui touche Anna. Trunks vit la scène et furieux il charge furieusement sur Jiken sous sa forme Super Saiyan Ikari (enragé), il repousse l'assassin qui pourtant tiens bons les gorilles de Remnants attaque les héros en traître pour aider les Time Breaker. Icle repousse les hommes de Bardock pour se focaliser sur lui et Gine.

Icle: Vous vous êtes plus coriace...je vais bien m'amuser!

Gine: N'en soit pas si sûre!

Elle enchaîne les coups sur Icle qui recule devant le déluge de puissance.

Icle: Bien...je vais vous montrer une force que vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de voir!

Il se concentre et l'espace d'un instant Icle prit une couleur dorée et une aura à la fois dorée mais aussi bleuté.

Icle: Me voilà...Golden Icle!

Gine charge mais elle est repoussé facilement par Icle qui charge ses kikoha dans ses doigts et les projettes dans les environs touchant les héros en sous-nombre.

Icle: Oh oh oh oh! Subarashï (Merveilleux)! Quel spectacle magnifique!

Grodd pousse un hurlement appelant encore plus de gorille de Remnant, Jiken envoie Trunks au sol alors qu'Anna se relève blessé mais vivante.

Anna: Merde...

Elle vit Beat et Note en difficultés devant le gorille géant Raditz, ils tentent d'atteindre sa queue mais sans succès le gorille pousse un hurlement les paralysant et lui permettant de déployer une vague de Kikoha.

Anna: Il...il faut qu'on ait de l'aide...

Voix: On est là!

Ils virent dans les cieux arriver le reste de la Z-Team avec Piccolo, Gohan, Tenshihan, Yamcha, Krilin et C18.

C18: Hmmm quel spectacle.

Krillin: Allez on y va les amis.

Goku en lutte face à Nappa gorille géant avec Vegeta vit Gohan arriver.

Gohan: Allons-y papa.

Goku: Yosh!

 _"OST Xenoverse Power of a Super Saiyan God Theme"._

Gohan passe en forme mystique alors que Piccolo et le reste de la Z-Team s'occupe des gorilles au sol.

Piccolo: MAKANKOSAPPO!

Yamcha: SOKIDAN!

Tenshinhan: KIKOHO!

Krillin: KIENZAN!

Les gorilles sont découpé et calciner par les assauts C18 rejoins Trunks et Anna.

C18: Besoin d'un coup de main?

Anna: Sa serait pas de refus!

Icle vit les renforts mais lâche un rictus amusé.

Icle: Oh d'autres insectes magnifique.

Bardock: Hé Icle!

Icle se retourne pour arrêter Bardock.

Icle: C'est tout?

Gine arrive et décoche une puissante droite dans l'estomac d'Icle qui eu le souffle coupé.

Gine: Reste concentré!

Bardock projette son Kikoha sur lui pour tenter de le repousser, au Nid du Temps Chronoa vit la scène avec le Vieux Kaïoshin.

Chronoa: D'autres perturbations...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Quels sont ces choses?

Chronoa: Flash à dit que l'autre gorille se nommait Gorilla Grodd un gorille supérieurement intelligent qui cherche à transformer toute la planète en gorille décérébrée.

Vieux Kaïoshin: On dirait Baby dans un sens.

Beat et Note profite d'un moment d'inattention de Raditz pour passer dans son dos et en Super Saiyan Blue projetter des Kikoha sur lui, Raditz pousse un hurlement mais sa queue est tranché par le Kienzan de Krillin.

Krillin: YOSH!

Raditz reprend son apparence normal et tombe au sol inconscient, Icle vit ça et sert les poings avant de repousser Gine et Bardock.

Icle: Sale humain! Tu vas mourir!

Goku: KRILLIN!

Krillin évite le Kikoha d'Icle qui est dévier par Pumbukin qui avait frapper le bras d'Icle.

Icle: SALE...

Bardock: Tu ne peux rien contre les Saiyans!

Trunks vit alors son père, Goku et Gohan et décide d'intervenir.

Trunks: PERE!

Vegeta: Trunks a trois on va donner tous ce qu'on à!

Goku: Prêt Gohan?

Gohan: Prêts!

Ils se rejoignent sous les yeux de Jiken qui est occupé par C18 et Anna, Geno et Atana se réveille et virent la scène.

Atana: Grand frère...

Goku et Gohan: KAMEHAMEHA!

Trunks et Vegeta: SUPER GARLICK GUN!

Les deux attaques frappent de pleins fouet Nappa en gorille géant qui fut sonné pour un moment, mais Trunks dégaine son épée charge son énergie dans la lame pour trancher la queue de Nappa qui retombe au sol lourdement.

Trunks: Plus qu'un...

Icle furieux sert les poings alors que tous les Saiyans sont face à lui.

Bardock: Tu vas payé!

Icle recule mais devant lui apparaît Akuma.

Icle: Maître Akuma!

Les Kaïoshin virent la scène comme les témoins.

Chronoa: Akuma!

Akuma observe le champ de bataille et les gorilles.

Akuma: Hmmm...les Grimms...bien nous pouvons y allez Icle...Grodd saura les occupez.

Icle reprend sa forme de base alors que la troupe de Bardock attaque alors Akuma qui se retourne et ne fit aucun mouvement, mais face à lui la troupe s'arrête net et reprennent leurs forme normal avant de tomber tous au sol inconscient Jiken est choqué comme les Saiyans.

Gohan: Il...il n'a même pas bouger.

Akuma sourit avant de tendre sa main en avant et faire apparaître un long sceptre qui n'était pas inconnue à Chronoa.

 _Chronoa: Le Sceptre de Towa!_

Akuma: On va s'amuser...

Il tends le sceptre vers Raditz et Nappa et l'énergie sombre en eux rejoignent Gorilla Grodd qui pousse un autre hurlement, qui ravage la zone alors que d'autres Grimms apparaissent.

Piccolo: D'autres approchent!

Anna observe Jiken rejoindre Akuma sous les yeux de sa famille.

Atana: JIKEN!

Akuma: Nous pouvons partir...laissons tous ça à Gorille Grodd.

 _"OST Xenoverse Eternal Rival Theme"._

Ils disparaissent alors que Grodd observe le groupe des quatre Saiyans et charge un Kikoha buccale qu'il projette ravageant la zone en face de lui et frappe Goku, Trunks, Gohan et Vegeta qui hurle de douleurs et s'écrase au sol. Anna observe le gorille géant qui grogne alors que Beat et Note la rejoignent.

Note: Whoua quel force!

Anna: C18 va t'assurer qu'ils sont en vie avec les autres...on se charge de lui.

C18: T'en es sûre?

Geno et Atana rejoignent Anna et les deux Saiyans alors que l'androïde part rejoindre son mari, Grodd pousse un hurlement pour sauter et atterrir vers le groupe.

Anna: Allez on se disperse!

Grodd pousse un hurlement et déploie son aura de Time Breaker le symbole du groupe apparaît sur son front.

Geno: Anna on va l'attirer toi, Beat et Note attaquer le dans le dos!

Anna: Sa marche!

Les gorilles Grimm leurs tirent dessus alors que Grodd gesticule dans tous les sens pour repousser ses assaillants.

Grodd: SALETE D'HUMAIN!

Beat et Note se débarrasse de quelques gorille.

Beat: Ils sont trop nombreux!

A ce moment un avion noire arrive à leurs position et largue des bombes provoquant des explosions, des lasers rouges fauchent les Grimms alors que Kara et Superman arrivent.

Kara: Pile à l'heure.

Superman: On vous couvre! Justice League!

Piccolo: Aidons-les!

Ils attaquent les Grimms nombreux alors que Grodd projette des sphère de ki bleue ravageant la zone, Anna esquive les boule de ki avant de passer dans le dos de Grodd lui attraper la queue et le faire tourner sur lui-même pour l'assommer.

Beat et Note: KAMEHAMEHA KAIKON X5!

Les deux attaques frappent la première protection de Grodd qui est réduit en morceau, le gorille furieux se relève et flotte dans les airs pour projeter des boules de ki avec sa bouche. Elles s'écrasent sur le sol en créant d'immense cratère le groupe de Goku se relève blessé de l'attaque de Grodd.

Trunks: Il est fort...ils doivent se méfier...

Flash arrive comme une flèche.

Flash: Ils ont comprit...l'armure de Grodd...on doit retenir ces trucs le temps qu'ils neutralisent Grodd!

Vegeta furieux se relève pour faire face aux Grimms.

Vegeta: Moi le prince des Saiyans...humiliée par un macaque! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

Son attaque ravage la zone pour détruire plusieurs Grimm Grodd pousse un hurlement permettant à Beat et Note de l'assommer encore une fois, Atana et Geno charge alors une énergie rougeâtre.

Geno et Atana: REAPERS RAY!

Ils projettent le rayon détruisant encore une protection Grodd furieux pousse un nouveau hurlement repoussant les Saiyans, une aura électrique rouge chargé de l'aura de Time Breaker envahit le gorille.

Grodd: GORILLA CITY!

Il frappe plusieurs fois au sol avant de projeter des boules de ki autour de lui Beat protège Note, alors que Geno protège Atana.

Atana: Geno!

Geno: Sa ira...mais on doit l'assommer...

Grodd tends ses bras et projette un gigantesque arc électrique rouge qui ravage la zone encore plus, il pousse un affreux hurlement ramenant plus de Grimms.

Anna: Geno! Atana!

Les deux en profite et attrape la queue de Gorilla Grodd pour le faire tournoyer Grodd s'effondre au sol, Anna en profite et charge son attaque.

Anna: SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle projette son attaque explosant la dernière protection de Grodd.

Grodd: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Il déploie son aura encore plus et se projette dans les airs pour créer une immense boule de ki violette qu'il envoie vers le sol.

Krillin: Si sa touche la Terre...

Goku: Tous le monde!

Yamcha: KAMEHAMEHA!

Geno et Atana: REAPER RAY!

Trunks: GARLICK GUN!

Anna: FINAL FLASH KAIOKEN X5!

Bardock, Gine et son groupe: HAAAAAA!

Krillin: KAMEHAMEHA!

C18: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tenshinhan: DODONPA!

Gohan: SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!

Goku et Vegeta: FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!

Leurs attaques frappent la boule de ki de Grodd qui est alors repoussé par l'effort combiné, celle-ci frappe Grodd poussant un hurlement le gorille retombe au sol son aura disparaît et il retrouve sa taille normal. Les Grimms disparaissent tous avec le trou de ver qui laisse une terre ravagé par le conflit.

Goku: Pfiou...ravie que ce soit finie...

Flash fut surpris.

Flash: Bien joué!

Anna épuisé s'allonge essoufflée dans le Nid le Vieux Kaïoshin observe Chronoa.

Chronoa: Akuma...qui es-tu?

La menace était repoussé pour l'instant mais d'autres épreuves attendent Anna et ses amis, car ils en étaient encore loin d'en avoir finie avec Akuma.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Anna va devoir voyager vers un nouveau monde en proie à Akuma, dans celui-ci elle va être confronté à une guerre civile entre deux groupes alors que la ville se retrouve confronté à une menace plus importante tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Civil War".**

 **Merci de suivre cette fic je vous dis à la prochain tchao.**


	7. Chapitre 7: Guerre civile

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui Anna part avec ses amis Geno et Atana dans une faille en proie à une guerre entre deux groupes sans se douter qu'Akuma va profiter de cette querelle pour faire des siennes.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Guerre Civil.**

Anna et son groupe son rapidement rejoins par des Policiers du Temps Chronoa et le Vieux Kaïoshin virent Flash et des membres de Star Labs embarqué Gorilla Grodd, Nappa et Raditz sont embarqué par des policiers du Temps.

Chronoa: Ces deux-là seront emmener dans une cellule de la Capsule Corp.

Geno: La vache c'était tendue c'était quoi ces trucs?

Atana: Ces gorilles noires qui sont apparut après que Grodd est hurlé?

Vieux Kaïoshin: Distorsion dans l'espace temps...il a dût amené des Grimms du royaume de Remnant, c'est très mauvais à chaque alliée il trouve une nouvelle puissance.

Anna: Vous savez par où ils sont partis?

Chronoa: Non...mais ce qui me choqué c'est le bâton qu'Akuma tenait...il s'agissait de celui de Towa!

Goku: Pourquoi est-ce étrange?

Trunks: Ce bâton a disparut avec Towa et Mira...comment a t-il réussie à se le procurer?

Chronoa réfléchit et une idée germa dans son esprit.

Chronoa: J'ai peut-être une idée mais pour l'instant retournons à Coton City.

Goku: C'est vrai que je commençais à mourir de faim...

Vegeta: Pareil...

Goku: Pour une fois que tu es d'accord avec moi Vegeta.

Vegeta: N'en rajoute pas!

Bardock et Gine observe Raditz être emmenée.

Bardock: On va rester auprès de Raditz...

Chronoa: Bien Anna, Geno, Atana et Trunks vous avez quartiers libre. Retrouvez-moi au Nid du Temps dans quelques heures.

Geno: Pas de soucis...

Il vit sa sœur encore chamboulé par le retour de Jiken, une fois revenue à Coton City Atana part loin s'isoler Geno soupire.

Geno: Je parie que sa vas encore me tomber dessus...Jiken crétin!

Anna: Je vais lui parler...allez trouver un restaurant où on pourra se reposer un peut.

Elle part laissant les deux homme sur place elle retrouve Atana assise à l'ombre prêt de la cascade.

Anna: Atana...

Atana: Mon frère...a préférée s'allier...à Akuma...

Anna: Je sais...

Atana: Pourquoi avoir choisit cette voie?

Anna: Tu sais...Jiken a déjà aidé la Police du Temps par le passé...

Atana: POUR DE L'ARGENT!

Son cri résonne dans l'air mais elle finit par se calmer.

Atana: Pardon...

Anna: C'est rien...tu as aussi le droit d'exprimer ta colère...

Atana: Pourquoi il est...

Une alarme résonne dans tous Coton City alors qu'une faille plus bas dégage une énergie maléfique, Chronoa s'approche et utilise sa magie pour sceller bloquer l'émanation de la faille très négative.

Chronoa: Akuma...il prévoie quelque chose!

Trunks et Genos arrivent avec Beat et Note.

Beat: Kaïoshin-sama...

Chronoa: Anna, Genos et Atana allez voir de quoi il en retourne. Trunks, Beat et Note venez j'ai une mission spécial à vous donner.

Trunks: Bien mais les autres?

Chronoa: On doit se dépêchez Trunks!

Trunks: OK...soyez prudent.

Ils partent alors à travers la faille dégageant une énergie négative, le Vieux Kaïoshin sent l'énergie.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Je sens que cette faille va causer beaucoup de dégâts...

Chronoa: Je sais...et quelque chose me dit que celle-ci risque de causer beaucoup de problème!

Vieux Kaïoshin: Oui...je le sens...une aura incroyablement puissante.

Ils s'inquiètent alors de la suite des événements bien que dans la situation actuelle, il n'y avait rien de quoi se réjouir Chronoa rejoins le Nid du Temps pour aller vérifier la progression du groupe.

Chronoa: Soit prudente Anna...

Anna et ses compagnons rejoignent alors l'autre Univers et se retrouve dans une terre infernal le ciel rouge parsemé de nuage noir, mais l'atmosphère pesante donna des frissons aux trois héros.

Anna: Whoua sa crains ici!

Genos: Attends...

Atana: Quoi?

Genos: Je reconnais cet endroit.

Anna: Quoi comment?

Voix: A cause que ce gros bêta à déjà voyager ici dans ton dos.

Ils virent alors une sphère de lumière blanche sortir du corps de Genos et prendre une forme humaine, c'était une femme habille d'un kimono blancs les cheveux blancs et la peau pâle.

Genos: THENEROS!

Atana: Salut Theneros!

Theneros: Hé Atana comment tu vas?

Atana: Moi bien...a part que mon frère à...

Theneros: Je sais...pour clarifier les choses il est venu lorsque tu étais en mission.

Atana: Genos!

Genos: Quoi!

Anna: Tu connais cet endroit?

Genos: Ouais c'est ce qu'on représente comme l'Enfer ici y a deux clans qui vivent les Démons et les Anges Déchues, il y en a aussi une autre les Anges qui gardent le Paradis.

Theneros: D'ailleurs.

Elle s'approche d'Anna.

Theneroas: Il c'est fait une petite copine...

Genos rougit violemment.

Genos: Non c'est pas vrai!

Theneros: Si c'est vrai.

Genos: Non c'est pas vrai!

Theneros: Si c'est...

Une explosion coupe alors leurs dispute pour voir au loin des explosions prêts d'un grand palais.

Anna: Que...

Genos: Merde! Les Anges déchues semblent faire des leurs.

Theneros: Je ne crois pas...je crois qu'il s'agit...de la Vieille faction de Satan...

Anna: Heu vous pourriez nous expliquer?

Genos: Plus tard on doit pour l'instant aider Sirzech l'un des quatres Chef du clans des Démons.

Atana: Là c'est plus claire!

Anna: Allons-y!

Ils rejoignent alors le lieux de l'affrontement où ils virent effectivement deux factions s'affronter, Chronoa et le vieux Kaïoshin observe la scène.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Si on ignore tout de cet univers comment allons nous régler les soucis?

Chronoa: Je l'ignore...mais...

Voix: Kaïoshin du Temps?

Chronoa vit Superman et Kara arriver.

Kara: Les nouvelles?

Chronoa: Ils sont arrivées et deux factions s'affrontent mais sans plus ample informations...on ne sait pas si c'est la trame logique de l'histoire...

Superman: Nous devons resté vigilants envers les alliées d'Akuma.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Et quand à Grodd?

Superman: On a décider de l'enfermer à Blackgate cellule hautement sécurisé.

Chronoa: Sa n'arrêtera pas Akuma si il désire le reprendre...

Elle observe alors Anna et ses compagnons qui rejoignent alors la bataille, Genos rejoins alors un homme aux cheveux bruns et blonds.

Genos: Azazel!

Azazel: Ah Genos excuse moi mais...

Il tue alors un démon qui l'attaque en traître.

Azazel: J'imagine que celle qui te ressemble est Atana?

Atana: Comment vous...

Azazel: Il parle souvent de toi.

Atana observe Genos qui garde son calme et observe l'affrontement.

Genos: Rien d'inhabituel dans le coins?

Azazel: Non mis a part un conflit avec l'ancienne faction de Satan mais on a la situation en main...

Soudains un démon arrive il portait une tenue sombre et rouge avec une cape noir les oreilles pointues, ses cheveux était noirs et coiffé en queue de cheval.

Azazel: Asmodeus...tu es là.

Asmodeus: Azazel! Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi!

Azazel: Tu ne m'as jamais battue.

Asmodeus sourit.

Asmodeus: Jusqu'à maintenant...

Il sert les poings et une aura purement maléfique se dégage de son corps, il frappe Azazel qui recule sur plusieurs mètres.

Genos: Azazel!

Azazel: Quel punch...t'as progressé!

Anna observe Asmodeus ses yeux devenue rouge.

Anna: Non...c'est...

Atana: Akuma! Il est ici!

Chronoa et les autres plissent les yeux en voyant la scène.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Il doit forcément faire des siennes!

Chronoa: Vous devez l'aider il ne tiendras pas tous seul face à lui!

Ils virent les autres Démons entourée de la même aura.

Atana: Anna on se charge des autres...Genos aide Azazel!

Genos: Avec plaisir.

Asmodeus: Encore un insecte!

Genos: Non simplement un Reaper!

Il déploie alors une puissance immense ses yeux deviennent noir avec l'iris mauve, alors qu'une aura mauve l'entoure.

Azazel: Va falloir que je me remette à l'entraînement si je veux resté dans la course.

Anna et Atana aide la faction d'Azazel et Sirzechs qui observe alors avec sa femme Grayfia tenant leurs fils Michella contre elle.

Grayfia: Tu sens ça?

Sirzechs: Oui...j'espère que Rias et ses amis auront vite régler la situation avec Diodora...je vais devoir y aller.

Grayfia: Tu es sûre?

Sirzechs: Certains...

Il disparaît alors qu'Azazel et Genos sont face à Asmodeus qui grogne alors que sa puissance fait suer légèrement Azazel.

Azazel: Il n'a rien avoir avec avant.

Genos: On y va Azazel!

Azazel: Je te suis.

 _"OST Xenoverse Cell Game Arena Theme"_

Asmodeus fonce sur les deux des griffes de Ki déployer il parvient à griffer Azazel au bras mais Genos saisit l'un de ses bras pour se faire frapper au visage d'un coup de pieds par Asmodeus.

Asmodeus: Faible!

La voix de Theneros résonne dans sa tête.

 _Theneros: Fait gaffe idiots!_

Geno: Je fais ce que je peux!

Asmodeus attaque alors Azazel avec sa nouvelle force alors qu'Atana bloque les lames des vieux Démons avec sa faux, elle balaye ensuite avec ses pieds ses assaillants qui reculent et tire un rayon de Ki sombre vers elle. Anna arrive en Super Saiyan et tends ses bras en avant pour faire pleuvoir des boules de Ki sur eux, Sirzechs arrive avec des renforts pour voir Azazel et Geno affronter Asmodeus.

Sirzechs: On aide...

Il vit Atana et Anna en sous nombre avec d'autres démons.

Sirzechs: Ces demoiselles!

Démon: Oui seigneur!

L'affrontement reprends alors qu'Asmodeus remarque Sirzechs et disparaît pour réapparaître derrière Azazel et enchaîner les coups de griffes sur lui, il disparaît encore et enchaîne Geno qui parvient à encaisser mais ensuite Sirzechs se prend l'assaut déchirant sa cape il vit Asmodeus.

Asmodeus: Le Faux Roi Lucifer...

Sirzechs: Asmodeus...que t'est-il arrivé?

Asmodeus: Disons que j'ai eu un petit boost d'un individus très amical!

Sirzechs hausse les sourcils alors que dans les airs Akuma observe la scène à l'abris dans un champ protecteur à ses côtés Tesla.

Akuma: Le pouvoir que j'ai confié à Asmodeus est dérisoire comparée à mes réserves...mais il est assez fort pour affronter ce Sirzechs sur un pieds d'égalité...

Tesla: Maître Akuma puis-je aller m'amuser s'il vous plaît!

Akuma: Pas maintenant Tesla...laissons Asmodeus s'amuser avec eux...sauf si notre invité souhaite intervenir?

Une voix grave derrière Akuma s'élève venant d'un individus à la peau grisâtre portait une sorte de protections bleu autour de sa tête ainsi qu'une grosse armure de fer bleu sur lequel se trouve l'oméga, ses yeux rouge scrute le champs de bataille sous ses yeux.

Individu: Hmpf. Si sa peut faire venir le Kryptonnien...mais je préfère m'abstenir jusqu'à ce que cet Asmodeus soit au sol.

Akuma: Comme vous voudrez...de toutes façons le groupe de ce Issei sont face à ce Freed...

Du côté d'Issei ils faisaient face à Freed Sellzen entourée d'une aura sombre, Chronoa le remarque alors que Trunks revient avec Beat et Note.

Trunks: Kaïoshin-sama...

Chronoa: Trunks!?

Vieux Kaïoshin: Alors?

Trunks soupire alors que Chronoa observe Freed.

Chronoa: Trunks...tu rejoins les autres ils vont en avoir besoin.

Trunks: Bien...où je vais?

Chronoa: Aidez des gens qui sont en difficultés face à la magie d'Akuma!

Trunks: Beat et Note?

Chronoa: Restent en stand-by allez chercher Goku et Vegeta au cas où.

Beat: Reçu!

Ils partent alors que Trunks arrive dans la salle où se trouvait Issei et sa bande, sur un trône se tenait un autre homme aux cheveux court avachies sur son trône.

Diodora: Qui ose interrompre le divertissement du grand Diodora!?

Trunks: La Police du Temps!

Issei observe Trunks alors que Freed sort ses épées.

Freed: Un épéiste...j'ai hâte de te trancher en deux!

Il fonce sur Trunks qui bloque ses épées alors qu'un autre membre du groupe d'Issei, l'épéiste Kiba observe Trunks affronter Freed avec tant de facilité.

Kiba: Qui est-ce?

Issei: Je l'ignore...mais profitons-en pour récupérer Asia.

Akuma observe la scène à travers un écrans dans les airs et sourit, il frappe son sceptre sur le sol faisant sortir du sol des pics devant le groupe d'Issei.

Diodora: Il semble que notre alliée mystérieux ne surveille vos pas chère Rias.

Rias observe Diodora souriant alors que Trunks bloque les épées.

Trunks: Laissez je m'occupe de lui...

Freed: Ah oui et comment? JE SUIS INDESTRUCTIBLE!

Il se transforme alors en créature hideuse sous les yeux d'un Trunks qui ne réagit pas.

Kiba: Quel force!

L'aura d'Akuma l'entoure alors que Trunks en profit pour passer Super Saiyan sous les yeux des autres, il détruit les lames de Freed et le taille en multiple pièce avant de le désintégrer d'un rayon sous les yeux de Diodora et des autres. Akuma observe la scène légèrement contrarié.

Akuma: Ce Fried n'a finalement pas fait long feu...que c'est décevant...

Geno fonce sur Asmodeus qui bloque ses assauts avec ses griffes.

Asmodeus: Pauvre idiots...je suis devenue indestructible!

Geno: Ah oui...

Il disparaît donne un coup de genoux dans le dos d'Asmodeus pour prendre une impulsion dans les airs.

Geno: REAPER WAVE!

Une puissante attaque frappe alors Asmodeus qui est propulsé vers le sol tous le monde vit l'ennemie se diriger dans les limbes mais sa chute est stopper par une magie.

Voix: Décevant...

Ils tournent leurs regards pour voir Akuma apparaître avec ses deux invitées.

 _"Fin OST"_

Chronoa: AKUMA!

Superman et Kara sont surpris et horrifiée de voir la personne aux côtés d'Akuma.

Kara: C'est...

Superman: Darkseid...

Akuma observe Asmodeus blessé de l'attaque il sourit alors que l'aura autour d'Asmodeus devient verte.

Akuma: Avec la puissance du puits de Lazare...je peux faire ce que je veux...relève-toi!

Asmodeus se relève et observe Akuma.

Asmodeus: Akuma...

Akuma: Tu devrais être plus fort que ce minable...mais apparemment j'ai sous-estimé le pouvoir des Reaper.

Genos: AKUMA!

Il fonce sur le démon mais Darkseid utilise alors ses yeux pour propulser un laser rouge qui frappe Geno au torse, il est alors envoyé dans une montagne.

Atana: GENO!

Azazel: Geno!

Vieux Kaïoshin: Mais qui est-ce ?!

Akuma: Trêve de blabla...passons à la partie vraiment amusante...Darkseid?

Darkseid sourit et claque des mains le ciel s'ouvre alors pour laisser s'échapper une légion de démon volant, ceux-ci envahissent les cieux du royaume des Démons. Leurs corps à la fois de chaire mais aussi de fer leurs yeux rouges et le symbole oméga sur leurs torses couplé du symbole des Time-breaker, ils commencent à attaquer le Royaume des Démons.

Vieux Kaïoshin: QUOI MAIS D'OU SORTENT CES CHOSES?

Kara: Les Parademons de Darkseid...

Superman: On doit aller là-haut!

Chronoa était dépassé alors que Goku et Vegeta arrive avec Beat et Note.

Beat: Kaïoshin-sama?

Chronoa: C'est...le début de la fin...

Ils virent la Kaïoshin dépassé alors que Superman et Kara s'en aille pour le monde où se trouve Anna et ses deux amis, Atana étant allez rejoindre Geno elle vit son frère blessé par le laser de Darkseid qui a transpercer sa poitrine. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues alors que la rage s'empare d'elle et Anna qui fonce sur Darkseid qui bloque la tête des deux femmes avec ses mains.

Akuma: Darkseid...désirais-tu affronter quelqu'un?

Voix: Nous!

Ils virent Superman et Kara arriver arrachant un sourire à Darkseid alors que ses Parademons sont partout.

Darkseid: Eux...

Akuma: Bien...Tesla?

Tesla: Oui maître?

Akuma: Va te charger de Trunks...qu'il n'en reste rien...

Tesla: Oui maître...et Diodora?

Akuma: Ce crétin ne m'est d'aucune utilité...si il devait perdre...élimine-le.

Tesla: Comme je veux?

Akuma: Comme tu veux...il est à toi.

Tesla: Oh merci!

Elle part pour rejoindre le groupe d'Issei alors qu'Anna et Atana sont repoussé par Darkseid, Azazel attrape Geno blessé mais vit alors deux autres hommes arrivé, ils étaient accompagné par un garçon et une fille.

Azazel: Que...

Anna: Vegeta! Sangoku! Beat! Note!

Vegeta: On va conduire Geno ne sécurité...

Akuma: Je ne crois pas...

Il tends son sceptre et entoure le groupe d'éclaire noir ils sentent leurs corps parcourut de picotement.

Beat: C'est quoi ce délire?

Akuma: Simple sort qui vous empêcheras de rejoindre le Nid du Temps...pour une durée illimité.

Vegeta: QUOI?!

Goku: Alors on est...

Beat: Piégée...

Superman et Kara observe Darkseid souriant.

Superman: Depuis quand tu t'allies à des gens Darkseid?

Darkseid: Depuis qu'ils m'offrent un pouvoir illimitées...de plus j'aime bien son style.

Akuma sourit alors que Darkseid observe Superman serré les poings, il fonce sur Darkseid qui le repousse d'un coup de poings. Kara tente d'affronter le tyran sans succès. Goku et Vegeta observe la scène alors que Genos est toujours inconscient grièvement blessé.

Sirzechs: Conduisez-le au manoir Gremory!

Vegeta: Bien...Beat, Note, Anna, Atana vous rester affronter ces trucs! Kakarot tu me suit!

Dans le Nid du Temps Chronoa observe la scène vide intérieurement la situation avait empirée de manière catastrophique, dehors la faille déverse son lot de flux négatif. Bardock observe la scène depuis sa position au sommet d'une montagne.

Bardock: Sa sent pas bons...

Chez Trunks celui-ci vit débarquer les Parademons de Darkseid.

Issei: Ces quoi ces trucs?

Diodora: Des alliés...Issei Hyoudou!

Il se lève souriant alors que Tesla arrive souriante au côté de Diodora.

Tesla: Allez montre moi que ton pouvoir n'est pas usurpé Diodora!

Trunks: Tesla...

Akeno: Qui est-ce...

Les parademons s'avancent vers le groupe de Rias qui se prépare à l'affrontement.

Xenovia: Mais c'est quoi ces trucs?

Tesla sourit et s'assoit sur le trône de Diodora et se détend.

Tesla: Allez-y paradémon! Massacrez-les!

Les Paradémons s'avance vers Rias et ses amis qui se prépare à l'affrontement.

Rias: Issei...

Issei: Oui présidente?

Rias: C'est le moment de se battre pour le meilleure...

 _"OST Xenoverse 2 Namek Theme"._

Rias utilise une foudre écarlate pour toucher les Parademons qui sont résistants ils foncent sur le groupe mais Kiba les découpe en morceaux, Koneko sort sa queue de chat et ses oreilles de chats et déploies des flammes bleu frappant les créatures. Issei rejoins Trunks devant Diodora entourée d'une aura maléfique de Time-Breaker.

Diodora: Longue vie au nouveau Satan!

Dans les cieux de l'affrontement civile les Parademons sont très nombreux Sirzechs et Azazel s'occupe de les réduirent en cendre, sous les yeux de Darkseid.

Darkseid: Mes Parademons sont plus nombreux que vos pathétiques petites forces...

Akuma lui observe de haut la scène en souriant.

Akuma: Quel spectacle magnifique...mais je devrais faire quelque chose pour ces deux idiots qui sont aller au Manoir Gremory...oh non j'ai oublié...Il s'en occuperoa parfaitement.

Anna et Atana combinent leurs pouvoirs pour éliminer les Parademons qui sont nombreux et attaquent les guerrières, Atana repense à son frère blessé et furieuse elle repousse des Paradémons.

Atana: SHINIGAMI GAME!

Des marques noires apparaissent sur son corps alors que son aura devient bleu avec des éclairs de même couleurs dans celle-ci, elle sort alors sa faux et découpe en deux des Parademons. Superman et Kara reviennent à l'assaut sur Darkseid.

Superman: DARKSEID!

Les deux enchaînent les coups sur le puissant adversaire qui ne bronche pas.

Darkseid: Votre force est dérisoire comparée à celle que j'ai maintenant!

Il disparaît dans un vortex rouge pour réapparaître derrière eux et utilise ses lasers qui suivent leurs mouvements, pour les toucher Anna vit cela et utilise une vague de kikoha pour stopper ses lasers. Darkseid se tourne vers elle.

Darkseid: Toi...

Deux Parademons s'approche d'elle mais ils sont foudroyé par un autre homme.

Sirzechs: Baraqiel!

Baraqiel: Sirzechs voilà les renforts...mais ces choses attaquent aussi les villes!

Sirzechs: On doit les repousser...jusqu'à ce qu'Issei et les autres...

Akuma: Inutile Sirzechs...vos amis sont aux mains de Tesla...et en matière de torture elle sait s'y prendre.

Sirzechs: Toi!

Baraqiel: Akeno...tu oserais...

Akuma sourit alors que la foudre s'abat sur sa protection magique autour de lui, il vit Baraqiel l'attaquer.

Baraqiel: Sale ordure! LAISSE MA FILLE!

Akuma rit en esquivant ses coups il bloque le bras de Baraqiel avec un doigts.

Akuma: Votre force est loin de surpasser la mienne...

Sirzechs attaque Akuma de dos mais il disparaît et réapparaît derrière Sirzechs souriant.

Akuma: J'ai du temps avant qu'il ne se montre.

Il fait disparaître son sceptre et craque ses doigts.

Akuma: J'ai le temps de m'occuper de vous...six...

Les trois autres Grand Roi démon arrive Serafall, Falbium et Ajuka face à Akuma se tenait six puissant combattant en comptant Azazel et Baraqiel.

Akuma: Bien...on commence?

Au manoir Greymory la femme de Sirzechs virent Goku et Vegeta arriver, elle reconnue Geno dans leurs bras.

Grayfia: Geno...

Millicas: Geno neechan!

Goku: Il a besoin de soin...

Grayfia: Que se passe t-il?

Alors qu'ils allaient répondre une autre voix s'élève au-dessus d'eux.

Voix: C'est la guerre!

Ils se retournent pour voir alors dans les cieux un individus qui ne leur est pas inconnue, le Vieux Kaïoshin est horrifiée comme Chronoa qui vit l'individu.

Vieu Kaïoshin: Baby Vegeto?!

Le terrible Baby Vegeto se tenait dans les cieux souriant alors que dans l'inconscient de Geno, Thenero observe son partenaire mourrant.

Thenero: Pas le choix...je dois la trouver...

La situation empire à chaque minute alors que le royaume des Démons est envahie par Akuma et ses alliées, Chronoa désespérée ne peut qu'observer ce monde en proie au chaos elle pense alors à la seul personne pouvant les aider.

Chronoa: Fû...où es-tu?

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant la guerre se poursuit Trunks et Issei doivent affronter Diodora renforcer par la magie d'Akuma qui est confronté aux êtres les plus puissants de ce monde, Goku et Vegeta s'unissent pour affronter Baby Vegeto alors que Thenero va s'allier à un groupe improbable tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Apocalypse en enfer".**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine en espérant que sa vous plaise tchao.**


	8. Chapitre 8: Apocalypse en Enfer

**Dans ce chapitre les armées des Enfers affrontent l'armée de Darkseid n'éprouvant aucune difficulté contre les héros, pendant ce temps Trunks et Issei doivent s'occuper de Diodora renforcer par Akuma alors que Baby Vegeto passe à l'action.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Apocalypse en Enfer.**

Dans les Enfers Anna et Atana continue de lutter contre l'ancienne troupe de Satan et les Parademon, Anna vit alors Asmodeus arriver ses griffes de Ki sortit le symbole des Time-Breaker sur son front.

Asmodeus: Affronte-moi faiblarde!

Anna: Les Saiyans ne sont pas faibles! Bouffons!

Elle déploie sa forme de Super Saiyan deux et attaque Asmodeus qui répliquent avec des sorts, Atana dans sa seconde forme attaque tous les Parademons avec Beat et Note qui virent Darkseid affronter Kara et Superman qui se font humilier par le chef d'Apokolips.

Darkseid: Pitoyable.

Du côté d'Akuma celui-ci se tient devant les six démons.

Akuma: Approchez...

 _"OST Xenoverse 2 XV1 Patroller Theme"._

Serafall est la première à se lancer sur son adversaire déployant sa magie de glace et de feu sur le démon qui brise sa magie, mais Sirzechs approche pour tenter de l'attaquer avec ses griffes. Il bloque le bras de Sirzechs et donne un coup de genoux dans l'estomac lui coupant le souffle, il s'élève dans les airs et déploie une boule de ki noire qu'il bouge avec ses doigts celle-ci frappe Sirzechs à plusieurs reprise. Baraqiel tente de l'avoir avec des lames de foudre accompagné par Azazel.

Akuma: Amusant...

Il évite instinctivement tous les coups d'épées sous les yeux du Vieux Kaïoshin et Chronoa.

Chronoa: Il...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Ce ne serait pas...

Chronoa soupire face à la force d'Akuma qui parvient à lutter avec ses six adversaires, avec ses bras il balaye les deux démons les deux autres arrivent Ajuka entoure le bras d'Akuma avec un lassos et déploie une aura ténébreuse vers lui.

Ajuka: Te voilà maudits...

Akuma: Sa ne fonctionne pas sur moi...

Il brise le sortilège d'Ajuka et disparaît pour l'envoyer lui aussi au sol, Akuma bloque les coups de Falbium.

Falbium: Quel genre de démon es-tu?

Akuma: Moi...le Démon ultime!

Il donne un coup de genoux dans sa mâchoire pour le renvoyer en arrière, mais il revient à la charge malheureusement Akuma a déjà disparut pour s'attaquer à Serafall qui tente de bloquer Akuma dans une prison de feu. Elle créer des millions de dagues de feu qu'elle envoie à une vitesse ahurissante sur Akuma qui les esquivent toutes une à une comme si de rien n'étais.

Chronoa: L'Ultra Instinct...il le maîtrise...

Vieux Kaïoshin: On dirait que peut-on faire...

Du côté de Trunks et Issei les deux sont face à Diodora.

Trunks: Prêts Issei?

Issei: Prêts! Draigr!

Draigr: Prêts partenaire! BOOST X10!

Issei revêt son armure de Dragon rouge sous les yeux de Tesla.

Tesla: Hmmm voilà le Dragon rouge dont parler maître Akuma...

Voix: Hé toi !

Elle vit Rias et Akeno isolée des Parademons.

Akeno: Approche!

Tesla rit alors qu'elle déploie son aura colossale pour renvoyer les deux démones au sol.

Tesla: Ne me faite pas rire...des insectes comme vous arrivez à mon niveau? C'est une plaisanterie.

Rias se relève graugit pour voir Asia toujours prisonnière, elle sert les poings alors que Trunks et Issei attaque Diodora qui déploie le symbole de l'infinie créant une colonne de lumière violette qui touche les deux alliées. Trunks s'en dégage et attaque Diodora avec son épée.

Diodora: Misérable! Tu oses t'attaquer à moi!

Il crache avec sa bouche un kikoha sombre alors qu'Issei surgit furieux.

Issei: RELÂCHE ASIA!

Il frappe alors Diodora dans la figure surprenant Tesla.

Tesla: Oh...quel frappe...il me plaît ce Issei...je me demande quel force il peut déployer?

Diodora créer des têtes de squelettes autour du groupe et tir des lasers sur eux, mais Trunks revient à la charge pour l'attaquer avec Issei. Pendant ce temps Goku et Vegeta sont face à Baby Vegeto souriant.

Baby Vegeto: Voilà donc Grayfia Lucifuge?

Grayfia: Je ne porte plus ce nom...et d'où me connaissez-vous?

Vegeta: C'est vrai tu n'es jamais venu ici...

Baby Vegeto: Mais Akuma connais chaque recoins du multivers...du coup je sais qui elle est...j'ai envie de testé la force de cette démone!

Grayfia se prépare à combattre mais Vegeta et Goku se tiennent entre eux.

Vegeta: Tu rêves pour seulement espérer toucher à cette femme!

Goku: C'est entre toi et nous.

Baby Vegeto: HAHAHAHA! VOUS?! Vous ne valez pas un clou?

Goku: Nous seul oui mais...

Il observe Vegeta qui dédaigne mais sort une potala et la met comme Goku les deux fusionne alors sous les yeux de Baby Vegeto calme.

Vegeto: Contre Vegeto c'est une autre histoire.

Baby Vegeto: Je reste le plus fort.

Vegeto: Vraiment? SUPER VEGETO BLEU!

 _"OST Xenoverse Eternal Rival"_

Il se transforme en Super Saiyan bleue sous les yeux des deux Démons rejoins par les parents de Rias qui virent alors Vegeto.

Venelana: Venelana...que...

Elle vit Geno au sol;

Venelana: GENO!

Zeoticus le mari de Venelana observe Baby Vegeto.

Zeoticus: Que se passe t-il?

Grayfia: Il y a une...

Des Parademons détruisent les murs pour passer et observent le groupe, Zeoticus d'un revers du bras les désintègres.

Zeoticus: Toi...

Vegeto observe Zeoticus.

Zeoticus: Tu arriveras à t'en charger.

Vegeto: Sans problème.

Zeoticus: Bien...Venelana...on doit prévenir Michel. On a besoin de renforts pour contrer ces choses...

Grayfia: Je m'en occupe...Venelana mettez Millicas en sécurité.

Venelana: Viens mon chérie.

Vegeto se tient devant Baby Vegeto souriant.

Baby Vegeto: Finalement sa pourrait être intéressant...

Vegeto fait un signe de s'approcher.

Vegeto: Allez approche on va voir lequel des deux Vegeto est le plus forts!

Baby Vegeto fonce et les deux s'échange des coups titanesque faisant trembler le monde des démons, duquel part Grayfia pour chercher du renforts. Ces secousses sont perçue par Vali qui sent les troubles.

Vali: Ces énergies...multiples...

A l'avant Arthur pilotant la structure magique dans laquelle lui, Vali, Bikou et Kuroka allongé dans un coin.

Kuroka: Un problème Vali-kun?

Vali: Je sens des énergies négatif...une guerre! Avec des flux inconnue!

Bikou: Sa risque de l'attirer ça non?

Arthur: Non il faut encore plus de force pour ça...mais je le sens ces énergies s'approchent du seuil pour attirer son attention.

Kuroka sent les énergies proche de celle de sa petite soeur.

Kuroka: Fait attention Shirone...

Koneko et son groupe affronte les Parademon de plus en plus nombreux et agressif, Gasper boit le sang d'un Parademon et utilise sa Vision de Balor pour bloquer tous les ennemies dans le temps et permettre à ses alliées de les éliminer.

Gasper: D'où ils viennent comme ça?

Koneko: Je l'ignore mais on doit absolument les empêcher de se répandre!

Rias pense quand à elle à sa famille Sirzechs et ses compagnons sont tous en mauvaise posture devant la force incroyable d'Akuma.

Akuma: Quel médiocrité...on vante vos mérites...vous ne valez rien. Ce qui risque de ne pas l'attirer...

Azazel tilta à cette phrase alors que Sirzechs communique mentalement avec ses camarades.

 _Sirzechs: On doit combiner son attaques pour l'avoir...Serafall, Akuja essayer de l'immobiliser pendant qu'on l'attaque!_

 _Serafall et Akuja: Sa marche!_

Akuma sourit et observe Asmodeus qui met Anna en mauvaise posture celle-ci recule devant les assauts du Démon modifier.

Asmodeus: Tu n'as aucune chance!

Il tends ses bras et créer des boules de ki qui partent dans tous les sens touchants ses propres alliés, ce que Darkseid n'apprécie guère.

Darkseid: Cet idiot touche mes Parademons!

Akuma remarque alors qu'Asmodeus manque de les touchers.

Akuma: Je dois avouer qu'il devient pénible...

Asmodeus attaque alors Anna qui repousse son assaillant, Beat et Note observe Superman et Kara au sol KO alors que Darkseid est sans défense.

Beat: On y va Note.

Ils se transforme en Super Saiyan Divin et attaque Darkseid qui les voient arriver, il bloque leurs poings et eu un rictus.

Darkseid: Pas mal...mais trop faible pour m'inquiéter!

Il utilise ses lasers pour tenter de les touchers mais ils foncent et attaquent Darkseid, pendant ce temps au manoir Gremory Millica et Venelana emmène Geno dans une chambre. Venelana commence à pratiquer les soins sur Geno alors qu'a l'extérieur les deux Veget font des ravages.

Baby Vegeto: REVENGE SPIRIT BLADE!

Son épée spirituelle entièrement noire entourée d'une aura dorée tranche les piliers et le sol, alors que Vegeto se téléporte au-dessus de Baby Vegeto et lui donne un splendide coup de poings puis tend son bras.

Vegeto: BIG BANG KAIOKEN!

L'attaque provoque une explosion détruisant les murs adjacents Baby Vegeto attaque alors son adversaire à peine sortit de la fumée.

Baby Vegeto: Pas mal...mais va falloir plus pour m'avoir!

Vegeto: Je n'ai pas encore tout donner!

Il charge son Kamehameha mais son adversaire charge la même attaque, les deux s'entre-choc provoquant une nouvelle vibration dans le vide où se trouve Vali et ses compagnons.

 _"Fin OST"_

Vali: Encore...

Soudain une personne apparut au milieu de tout ce beau monde, Vali en la voyant sourit.

Vali: Thenero...

Thenero: Vali...toujours à la recherche du Grand Dragon Rouge.

Vali: Oui...et toi toujours à voyager avec Geno...tu pourrais nous rejoindre tu sais? Toi et lui.

Kuroka sourit en voyant Thenero mais vit son air grave.

Kuroka: Thenero...

Thenero: Geno...est en danger Vali...

Vali est choqué comme ses hommes alors que Kuroka eu un frisson dans le dos.

Kuroka: Geno...

Thenero: Il a besoin de Kuroka...et le monde à besoin de ton aide!

Vali: Pour quel raison?

Thenero: Un adversaire surpuissant te tente Vali?

Vali eu un large sourire alors que la situation du côté de Trunks et Issei s'améliore Diodora commence à perdre son avantage, il tends ses bras vers l'avant projetant de multiples boules de ki qui s'écrasent sur les murs et le sol.

Xenovia: L'ordure...

Diodora: JE SUIS DIODORA LE PLUS GRAND DEMON DE TOUS LES TEMPS!

Tesla observe Diodora d'un air menaçant alors que Trunks en Super Saiyan esquive tous les assauts de Diodora, celui-ci observe Asia en train de se vider de sa magie.

Diodora: Bientôt...son pouvoir nous appartiendra!

Tesla: Son pouvoir?

Diodora: Oui...un pouvoir immense...à la fois divin et démoniaque!

Tesla observe Asia souriante.

Tesla: Intéressant...

Diodora: Et ce sera moi qui l'aurais moi seul!

Trunks: Pour ça tu devras nous passer sur le corps!

Diodora: C'est choses faite! Apparaît symbole de l'infini!

Sur le sol se dessine le symbole de l'infinie Chronoa vit l'action.

Chronoa: C'est le moment Trunks!

Trunks: Sa marche! La contre-attaque! Issei!

Issei sert le poings furieux.

Issei: TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS A ASIA!

Il fonce sur Diodora qui sourit et prépare à contre-attaquer mais Trunks tel une flèche arrive et d'un coup d'épée verticale touche Diodora qui vit Issei juste sous ses yeux.

Draigr: BOOST X30.

Il frappe Diodora provoquant une explosion et un souffle balayant les Parademon, Akuma vit la scène de loin surpris.

Akuma: Une explosion...Diodora?

Darkseid repousse les deux Saiyans et observe.

Darkseid: Ce minable ne pourrait pas déployer une telle force même si il le pouvait.

Akuma: Tout juste...

Asmodeus manque de peu de toucher Anna qui à bouts enchaîne un Choc du météore qui repousse Asmodeus alors qu'elle charge un Kamehameha dans ses mains, son aura de Kaïo apparaît alors.

Anna: SUPER KAMEHAMEHA KAIOKEN X20!

Son attaque engouffre alors Asmodeus qui est prit dans l'attaque qui creuse une tranché dans le sol, Baby Vegeto et Vegeto virent l'attaque d'Anna de loin comme Venelana qui vit arriver Vali et sa clique Kuroka vit alors Geno.

Kuroka: Geno...

Thenero: A toi de jouer Kuroka...

Vali vit alors les deux Vegeto.

Vali: Ces deux-là...est-ce eux?

Thenero: Celui au cheveux blancs oui.

Baby Vegeto: Un autre moucherons?

Vali: Tu oses t'adresser au Dragon Blanc! Albion!

Il se transforme en armure du Dragon Blanc faisant sourire Baby Vegeto, permettant à Vegeto de l'attaquer et l'envoyer au loin.

Vegeto: FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!

Il projette son attaque sur Baby qui disparaît dans un nuage de fumée au loin Akuma vit la scène, il observe ses adversaires en souriant.

Akuma: Il semble que vous ayez droit à des renforts...

Voix: Exacte!

Des cieux arrivent l'armée angélique qui attaque les Parademons de Darkseid.

Darkseid: Des Anges...

Akuma: Tous s'assemble.

Il disparaît alors qu'une épée manque de le toucher il vit alors l'archange Michel avec Irina et Rossweisse.

Michel: Irina...Rossweisse occupez-vous des monstres!

Irina: Bien.

Rossweisse: On doit sécuriser ce monde!

Akuma: Rien ne sera sécuriser...c'est l'Apocalypse en Enfer...et je le ferais sortir de sa tanière!

Il tend son bras en l'air et une pluie de boule de ki s'abat alors sur les villes détruisant les habitations.

Serafall: Sale monstre!

 _"OST Xenoverse 2 Two Brother"._

Akuma: Approchez!

Sirzechs: Ensemble!

Serafall et Akuja saisissent les bras d'Akuma l'immobilisant permettant à Sirzechs, Baraqiel, Azazel et Falbium de l'attaquer avec diverse attaques magique. Michel les rejoins en tailladant le corps d'Akuma laissant une plaie sur son corps. Le vieux Kaïoshin et Chronoa virent la scène.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Ils l'ont eu!

Chronoa: On peut le blessé!

Anna vit la scène alors qu'Asmodeus arrivent blessé furieux.

Asmodeus: Sale...garce!

Anna: Encore vivant!

Atana vit la scène alors qu'Akuma sourit devant la prouesses des anges, Darkseid observe son allié.

Darkseid: Je crois qu'il est furieux.

Akuma: Vous me ferez toujours rire...vous pensez avoir la moindre chance contre le Démon parfait?

Ils observent Akuma relever la tête toujours souriant il brûle alors les liens qu'il a d'une seule traite, il tends ses bras et sa blessure se guérit toute seule.

Akuma: Le puit de Lazare est mon bouclier...

Asmodeus: Soignez-moi!

Akuma: Désolée mais...j'ai eu assez d'aperçut pour voir que vous ne valez pas un clou ici...peut être que Shalba sera différents...où peut-être pas...moi qui voulait des alliées me voilà déçu...

Asmodeus: Sale!

Il attaque alors Akuma avec ses griffes.

Asmodeus: Alors je prendrais tout ton pouvoir et...

Il attrape Asmodeus à la gorge rapidement tout en souriant.

Akuma: Toi...me battre...même dans une autre vie...sa n'arrivera pas. HAKAI! (Destruction).

Le corps d'Asmodeus disparut en poussière violette sous les yeux horrifiées des Kaïoshins, ainsi que d'Atana et Anna.

Akuma: Ce petit jeux à assez durée...Darkseid...

A ce moment il sent au loin la force de Baby Vegeto.

Akuma: On va attendre encore un peu finalement...

Baby Vegeto rit alors que Vegeto et Vali font face au Tsufuls.

Baby Vegeto: Ma force dépasse...de loin la tienne...ME VOILA!

Il hurle de rage alors que des éclairs rouge et noire sort de son corps qui se transforme les éclairs frappent les nuages et se répandent partout en Enfer, Tesla vit la scène en souriant alors que sur place Baby Vegeto se transforme en une forme qui donne des frissons à Chronoa et au Vieux Kaïoshin.

Vieux Kaïoshin: C'est un cauchemars...

Chronoa: Oh non...Akuma...qu'as-tu fais?

Akuma rit en sentant l'énergie de Baby Vegeto.

Akuma: J'ai simplement rehausser le niveau...Chronoa.

Sur place les témoins virent Baby Vegeto couvert en partie d'une fourrure blanche une queue de Saiyan dans son dos et un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Vegeto: Quel est cette forme?

Baby Vegeto: Me voilà...Baby Vegeto 4!

Il disparaît rapidement et donne un coup dans l'estomac de Vegeto qui perd sa transformation et tombe au sol comme une pierre, Vali et les autres Kuroka tiens la mains de Geno en pleurant.

Kuroka: Geno...réveille-toi...s'il te plaît...

Du côté de Trunks ils virent Diodora revenir sérieusement blessé de l'attaque.

Diodora: Sale...petite...vermine...je vais tous...vous...tuez...

Il allait attaquer mais la queue de Tesla s'enroule autour de ses bras, il la vit souriante.

Tesla: Tu as dis que ce pouvoir vous appartenez...mais tu te trompes...désormais il appartient à Akuma sama...

Diodora: Sale...comment oses-tu...tu es à mes ordres je...

Rapidement il est changé en tablette de chocolat elle ramasse Diodora sous les yeux horrifiées de tous.

Tesla: Moi a tes ordres? Mon âme appartient à Akuma-sama...rien de plus...rien de moins.

Elle le mange sous les yeux de tous alors que Tesla observe Asia.

Tesla: Je devrais prévenir Akuma-sama...que tu es très intéressante ma petite...mais aimerais-tu t'amuser...Shalba?

Un autre individus arrive de longs cheveux bruns un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Shalba: Peut-être aimeriez-vous emporter la jeune Asia. Tesla-sama.

Tesla: Hmmm j'aime ta façon de parler...

Trunks: Qui est-ce?

Du côté de Baby Vegeto celui-ci sourit devant ses proies totalement faible comparée à sa puissance colossale.

Baby Vegeto: Avec ce pouvoir...je me vengerais de vous...Saiyan Barbare...qui avait anéantit ma race!

Il charge alors un kikoha alors que Vegeto se relève mais se sépare en Goku en Vegeta affaiblit.

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: La fusion est terminée! Il n'y a plus d'espoirs!_

 _Chronoa: Geno!_

Millica se cajole contre Venelana alors que Bikou et Arthur se prépare à l'assaut comme Vali, Kuroka sert la main de Geno en hurlant.

Kuroka: GENO!

A ce moment l'attaque de Baby est dévié par la faux de Geno qui c'est relevé en entendent hurler Kuroka, ils virent le Reaper debout prêts.

Geno: Je t'ai entendu Kuroka...et je m'occupe de lui.

Baby Vegeto vit Geno en souriant.

Baby Vegeto: Voilà qui promets d'être intéressant

Akuma sent autour de lui les puissances grandissante risquant d'attirer la force qu'il attend.

Akuma: Approche...Grand Dragon Rouge...je t'attends...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Geno se faisant écraser par Baby Vegeto doit déployer une nouvelle force, du côté de Trunks il doit affronter la fureur d'Issei qui vient de voir Asia disparaître sous ses yeux ce qui attire l'attention d'Akuma qui risque bien d'en profiter à son avantage. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La colère du Dragon rouge".**


	9. Chapitre 9: La colère du Dragon Rouge

**Dans ce chapitre Geno se retrouve confronté à un Baby Vegeto 4 alors qu'Akuma dévoile une de ses nouvelles cartes qui risque de bien causer du soucis à nos héros, son plans prend une nouvelle tournure lorsque Issei laisse exploser toute sa rage.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: La colère du Dragon rouge.**

Geno se tenait face à Baby Vegeto souriant les bras croisé.

Baby Vegeto: Tu penses pouvoir te dresser contre moi?

Geno: Je le pense pas j'en suis sûre.

Dans le Nid du Temps les deux Kaïoshin observent la situation.

Vieux Kaïoshin: La situation s'améliore...

Chronoa: Non...Akuma...reste le principal problème...et j'ignore ce qu'il prépare avec cet Asia!

Vieux Kaïoshin: Nous devrions prévenir Geno et le groupe de Vali d'aller défendre Asia.

Chronoa: Bonne idée surtout que Trunks et ce Issei ne tiendrons pas longtemps seul.

Geno entend la conversation.

Geno: Vali! Allez porté assistance à Issei!

Vali: Issei...pourquoi?

Geno: S'il te plaît Vali!

Vali hésite mais finie par rejoindre Arthur qui prépare le transport alors que Kuroka observe Geno.

Kuroka: Geno!

Geno: Vas-y Kuroka...Goku, Vegeta allez aider Anna et Atana.

Vegeta observe Geno puis observe Goku et les deux partent avec le groupe de Vali, Kuroka observe Geno une dernière fois avant de disparaître et dit.

Kuroka: T'avise pas de mourir!

Ils disparaissent alors que Geno se prépare contre Baby Vegeto.

Baby Vegeto: Tu défends ses barbares.

Geno: Ceux-là n'ont rien avoir avec le massacre des Tsufuls!

Baby Vegeto: Oh que si leurs ancêtres ont massacré jusqu'au dernier habitant de ma planète! Je leurs ferais payer leurs crimes!

Geno: Tu devras me passer sur le corps!

Baby Vegeto: Sans problème!

Baby Vegeto fonce sur Geno.

Geno: Thenero!

Thenero: Prête!

Geno: SHINIGAMI DANCE!

Il se transforme comme sa sœur mais son aura était mauve sa faux sortit il fonce sur Baby Vegeto qui bloque sans problème la lame, Geno la fait disparaître et attaque le Tsufuls modifier. Akuma sens l'affrontement et sourit alors que ses adversaires encore choqué de sa prouesse sont désarmées.

Sirzechs: Il l'a fait disparaître en un instant...

Falbium: Qui est cet être...

Serafall: Ce n'est pas un Démon ordinaire...

Akuma: Darkseid...nous rejoignons Tesla...elle semble avoir trouvé quelques chose intéressant.

Darkseid: Bien...

Il jette un regard aux deux Saiyans qui ne peuvent qu'observer le sourire de Darkseid vainqueur sur Superman et Kara en mauvais états.

Darkseid: Je t'ai battu Superman...ne l'oublie pas. Parademon!

Ses Parademon encerclent le groupe une aura sombre les envahissent tous.

Anna: La situation devient plus compliqué.

Voix: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Un Big Bang détruit un groupe de Parademon alors que les deux Saiyans arrivent.

Atana: Et Geno?

Goku: Il va bien il s'occupe de Baby...

Atana est choqué et inquiète pour son frère alors que Sirzechs s'inquiète pour sa femme et son fils.

Sirzechs: Mon fils?

Michel: Ils sont au paradis en sécurité...

 _Chronoa: Anna!_

Anna: Kaïoshin?

 _Chronoa: Un trou de vers! Faites attentions!_

Un trou de vers s'ouvre dans le ciel et relâche alors des sortes de guêpe mais leurs corps ressemblent aux Grimms invoquer par Grodd.

Anna: Est-ce...

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Toutes ses perturbations dérègles l'espace-temps! Les Grimms envahissent n'importe quel royaume!_

 _Chronoa: C'est pas vrai..._

Anna: Kaïoshin-sama on doit neutraliser Akuma! C'est le seul moyen de régler ces problèmes.

Azazel: Il est trop fort...la meilleure solution est de repousser les envahisseurs...

Beat: Allez on peut le faire!

Anna épuisé par son attaque prend un haricot magique qu'elle mange, elle en lance à ses compagnons Sirzechs en voyant le haricot est surpris.

Anna: Vous comprendrez...mangé.

Sirzechs en mange et retrouve sa force comme ses compagnons qui commence le nettoyage, Trunks et Issie sont face à Shalba alors que les alliées d'Issei reste encore coincé par les pics de Tesla qui garde un oeil sur Asia qui s'affaiblit de plus en plus.

Tesla: Où part donc cet énergie?

Elle remarque Shalba souriant.

Tesla: Je devrais le tuer...mais sa serait perdre la fille.

Voix: Tu n'auras pas à faire ça.

Elle vit Akuma arriver comme Trunks.

Trunks: Akuma!

Akuma: Trunks tu n'en as pas assez toi et Chronoa de te trouver dans mes pattes!

Trunks: SALE!

Il fonce sur lui mais Darkseid l'arrête avec ses lasers oculaire.

Darkseid: Couchez le Saiyans.

Trunks: Qui...

Akuma: Un allié...et je vois...ce pouvoir...il est impressionnant...

Tesla: Il nous sera utile non?

Akuma: Très...mais...elle semble s'affaiblir...oh je vois...

Il tends son sceptre vers Shalba et le tire un rayon maléfique qui laisse s'échapper des particules lumineuse.

Rias: Quoi...il attaque son propre collègue!

Akeno: Que font-ils?

Shalba: Que faites-vous?

Akuma: Ce pouvoir...il m'intéresse...alors je le prend.

Shalba: Quoi...vous rêvez j'ai patienter trop longtemps pour ce tri...

Il explosa en particule lumineuse quand Akuma pointe son sceptre vers lui.

Akuma: Finalement ce n'est qu'un minable...aussi imbue qu'Asmodeus...

issei: ASIA!

Tesla: Asia tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche toi!

Il fonce sur Akuma sous les yeux de Trunks.

Trunks: ISSEI NON!

Il veut frapper Akuma mais Darkseid intervient au moment où Vali et son groupe arrive sur place.

Vali: Issei.

Rias: Vali?

Xenovia: On doit aider Issei!

Elle veut aller l'aider mais Tesla intervient et renvoie la guerrière chez ses compagnons et tends son doigts vers le groupe, elle projette pleins de boule de ki rouge qui explose et bloque la vue et la voie aux héros. Darkseid maintient Issei sur place qui tente de force mais la force du seigneur d'Apokolips est supérieur.

Darkseid: Il est fort...

Akuma observe Issei et Trunks et sourit.

Akuma: Voilà une idée formidable...

Il s'approche et touche pointe son sceptre vers Issei et tire un rayon qui transperce le Dragon rouge.

Rias: ISSEI!

Asia: ISSEI-KUN!

Akuma s'approche d'Issei à genoux et murmure à son oreille.

Akuma: Débarasse-toi de ce Saiyans...où je tue ta copine!

Issei furieux laisse éclater sa rage une aura maléfique l'entoure alors qu'Akuma et Darkseid recule, Tesla rit en voyant alors Issei qui à la tête basse l'aura maléfique d'Akuma l'entourant.

Rias: Issei...

Issei sert les poings et relève la tête pour laisser briller ses yeux rouge alors que son corps prends la même couleur que la forme maléfique du Colonel Black, le symbole des Time-Breaker sur son front.

issei (Time-Breaker): ASIA.

Trunks: Issei...

Vali: Il a perdu les pédales!

Akuma: Vas-y mon pantin tue!

Issei déploie son aura et se prépare à l'affrontement Chronoa observe la scène.

Chronoa: AKUMA!

Akuma éclate de rire en voyant la force déployer par Issei.

Akuma: Merveilleux! Une telle puissance!

Darkseid: Il sera très utile.

Chronoa bascule sur la fréquence de Goku et Vegeta.

Chronoa: Vegeta, Goku, Anna! Changement de programme Trunks à besoin d'assistance!

Goku et Vegeta sont occupé avec les Grimms.

Goku: Impossible il arrive sans arrêts des Grimms! On aurait besoin d'assistance!

Un groupe de Grimm fonce sur eux pour les attaquer mais ils sont réduit en cendre dans une explosion.

Voix: Tu m'en dois une Vegeta!

Vegeta lève le regard pour voir les autres Saiyans dont Raditz et Nappa qui eu un sourire.

Vegeta: Nappa...tâche de ne pas être un boulet cette fois.

Anna: Atana! Allons aidez Trunks!

Atana: Sa marche!

Trunks lui observe Issei entourée de l'aura d'Akuma.

Trunks: Issei...calme-toi Asia est...

Issei (Time-Breaker): Asia...ASIAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _"OST Xenoverse 2 Villainous Boss theme"._

Rias et ses camarades virent alors Issei et son aura maléfique qui les forcent à se cacher le visage.

Arthur: Quel force...

Vali: Je vais l'aider.

Il se change en Dragon blancs et rejoins Trunks alors qu'Issei fonce sur lui pour l'attaquer, il l'esquive et envoie des boules de ki sur Issei qui les reçoit mais contre-attaque Vali bloque son avancé.

Vali: Calme-toi Issei! Asia est vivante!

Issei (Time-Breaker): VALI! LAISSE ASIA! LAISSE MES AMIS!

Draig: BOOST 100X!

Il frappe Vali qui recule sur plusieurs mètres avant de faire un mouvement horizontale de son bras projetant une onde maléfique, les camarades de Vali s'écarte de la trajectoires de l'attaque.

Bikou: Mais il est cinglé?

Arthur: Non possédé par ce type!

Akuma sourit devant la scène alors que Trunks tente d'attaquer Issei avec son épée qui rebondit sur son armure, Issei frappe Trunks qui glisse sur sol pour se réceptionner.

Trunks: GARLICK GUN!

Il projette son attaque bloqué par Issei par projette un kikoha obscure avec sa mains, Trunks l'évite d'une roulade mais se prends le poings d'Issei dans la figure. Il prit la tête du Saiyan et l'écrase au sol avant de le projeter sur Vali qui l'évite avant de foncer sur Issei.

Vali: Arrête où tu vas me forcer à te faire du mal!

Issei (Time-Breaker): ELOIGNE-TOI D'ELLE!

Il donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Vali avant de déployer un champ d'énergie maléfique repoussant Vali. Kuroka observe la scène puis Koneko elle la rejoins, Koneko est méfiante.

Koneko: Kuroka!

Kuroka: Shirone...c'est pas le moment de se disputer! On doit calmer ton ami!

Rias observe blême Issei déployer sa rage.

Rias: Inutile...Issei est hors de contrôle...

Akeno: Rias...on doit essayer.

Kiba: Elle a raison...

Akuma: Inutile d'essayer la magie maléfique que j'utilise sur lui est plus puissante que n'importe laquelle de vos pathétique magie. La magie du clan des Démons...surpasse toutes les autres magie!

Rias sert les poings alors qu'Anna et Atana arrive et virent Issei.

Atana: Whoua...celui-là est possédé par Akuma...

Anna: Oui...on a plus qu'un moyen de lui faire retrouver la raison...

Elles rejoignent l'arène de combat.

Gasper: Regarder...d'autres amis de l'inconnu?

Anna: Trunks sa vas?

Trunks amoché par les assauts d'Issei sourit en voyant Anna.

Trunks: Ouais sa vas...où est Geno?

Geno est quand à lui face à Baby bombardant l'ancien manoir Gremory de ses kikoha, Geno attaque alors son adversaire férocement mais Baby Vegeto avait toujours un avantage indéniable.

Baby Vegeto: REVENGE PUNCH!

Il frappe au visage Geno qui finit dans les décombres mais il arme sa faux.

Geno: REAPER SCAR!

Il projette une onde mauve sur Baby Vegeto qui déploie son épée spirituelle sombre et découpe en deux son attaque, il se téléporte et enchaîne des coups au Reaper qui recule.

 _Theneros: Il est plus fort que précédemment!_

Geno: J'ai vue...l'ennuis c'est que moi aussi.

Il ferme ses yeux il rassemble sa puissance sous les yeux de Baby Vegeto qui reste calme.

Geno: NIGHT KING!

Une déflagration sombre se produit sa puissance est perçut dans tous le royaume, Kuroka le sent et sourit alors qu'Akuma est pensif.

Akuma: Hmmm le Reaper semble se débrouiller.

Tesla: Et pour Baby.

Akuma: Je ne m'en fais pas j'ai déjà prévue ce cas de figure.

Baby observe Geno avec sa nouvelle apparence une cape noir dans son dos qui ressemble plus à des flammes.

Geno: Prépare-toi à mourir! REAPER ATTACK!

Il projette une sorte de Big Bang mais de couleur mauve avec des filets d'énergie noir à l'intérieur, il la projette Baby la bloque et parvient après un petit moment à la renvoyer celle-ci réduit en cendre un rocher énorme flottant dans le ciel. Sirzechs et les démons virent la scène.

Sirzechs: Quel force...qui a put faire ça?

Baby Vegeto: Pas mal...tu as plus de potentielle que les deux Saiyans!

Geno: Approche!

Ils s'affrontent à nouveau Geno enchaîne les coups sur Baby Vegeto mettant les forces à égalité. Du côté d'Issei celui-ci déploie sa rage sur les deux femmes venant juste de rejoindre l'affrontement, Anna charge son ki mais se fait attraper à la gorge par Issei qui la plaque au sol. Atana attaque avec sa faux Issei et parvient à entailler son armure.

Arthur: Elle est parvenue à entailler son armure...

Akuma: Continue n'oublie pas que si tu ne t'en débarrasses pas...

Issei (Time-Breaker): ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Il déploie alors d'énormes boule de ki bleu partant dans tous les sens les héros s'écartent de la trajectoires, alors que le groupe d'Akuma à l'abris virent les boule rebondir sur un bouclier.

Darkseid: Sa rage va tous les éliminer...

Akuma: Et plus personne ne pourras s'opposer à moi...pas vrai Chronoa!

 _Chronoa: Akuma! Quel est ton but en le faisant souffrir?! Hein explique-moi!_

Akuma: C'est simple je ne cherche qu'une seule chose...le Grand Dragon Rouge! Sa puissance dépasse le seuil de ta compréhension...et elle sera bientôt à moi!

Rias et ses alliées entendent la réponse d'Akuma.

Kiba: Le Grand...

Rias: Dragon Rouge...c'est pour ça qu'il fait tant de mal!

Vali vit Akuma et sert les poings.

Vali: Certainement pas! Ce Dragon est à moi!

Akuma: Sur ce point nous avons une divergence d'opinion!

Vali: Sale...

Issei attaque alors Vali mais Anna et Atana bloque sa progression, mais il repousse les deux femmes et attaque Vali qui bloque ses poings et parvient à repousser Issei.

Vali: Issei!

Rias: ISSEI! S'il te plaît calme-toi!

Issei (Time-Breaker): ASIA! ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Asia pleure en entendent les hurlements de rage d'Issei.

Asia: Issei...arrête s'il te plaît...

Issei commence à s'arrêter en entendent la voix d'Asia ce qui surprend Akuma.

Akuma: Il semble que notre pantin soit récalcitrant finalement...

Rias: Asia continue! Sa le calme!

Asia: Je vais bien Issei...mais ne les attaquent pas!

Anna et Atana se relève et observe Issei commencer à se calmer, du côté de Baby Vegeto celui-ci commence à fatiguer face à Geno qui éprouve aussi de la fatigue quand aux assaut de Baby Vegeto qui sert les poings.

Baby Vegeto: Non...je ne perdrais pas contre un minable comme toi! Je vais te réduire à néant!

Il charge alors dans ses mains un kikoha alors que Geno se prépare aussi.

 _Thenero: C'est le moment de lui faire mal!_

Baby Vegeto: REVENGE FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!

Il projette son attaque sombre sur Geno qui est prêts.

Geno: REAPER BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

Il projette sa puissante attaque mauve et noire sur Baby Vegeto et contre l'assaut du Tsufuls qui force l'attaque fait trembler la terre, que ce soit en enfer mais aussi à la surface dans le royaume des mortel.

Femme: UN TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE!

La lueur mauve est aperçut par tous au loin.

Atana: Geno...

Kuroka sourit en voyant qu'il est encore vivant alors qu'Akuma sent l'énergie parcourir l'air.

Akuma: Oui presque! Encore un effort!

Darkseid: Baby risque d'avoir du mal...

Tesla: Maître?

Akuma: N'ayez crainte pour lui...

Baby Vegeto force son attaque.

Baby Vegeto: J'ai vue comment tu la regardes...la femme chat...

Geno sert les dents en entendent Baby.

Baby Vegeto: Elle sera la première à périr lorsqu'on aura atteint notre but...tu la verras mourir sous tes yeux.

Geno: La ferme!

Baby Vegeto: Tu ne la sauveras pas!

Il projette son attaque mais Geno déploie sa puissance qui repousse l'assaut de Baby Vegeto qui est alors soufflé par l'assaut de Geno, la vague de Kikoha traverse alors le royaume sous les yeux de Vegeta et Goku et qui virent un couloir se dessiner.

Goku: Vite allons aider nos amis Vegeta!

Vegeta: Je te suis!

Ils partent dans le tunnel créer par le kikoha qui frappe la demeure de Diodora ils virent Baby Vegeto s'écraser au sol grièvement blessé.

Anna: C'est Baby!

Kuroka: Nya! Geno a gagner!

Goku et les renforts arrivent Chronoa vit alors le moment d'intervenir.

Chronoa: Akuma! Tu es cernés!

Akuma vit alors à sa grande surprise les démons réunis autour de lui et son groupe, Geno arrivent épuisé alors que Baby Vegeto se relève blessé.

Baby Vegeto: Sale...

 _"Fin OST"._

Akuma rit devant la scène se présentant sous ses yeux et observe Anna.

Akuma: Toi...tu es la petite envoyée de Chronoa...bien...alors sachez une chose...je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mots.

Michel: Tu es cernés toi et tes alliées!

Darkseid: Vous croyez?

Ils sont surpris alors qu'Akuma tend son sceptre vers Baby Vegeto qui s'entoure d'une aura verte ses blessures se guérissent rapidement, il déploie alors une nouvelle force pour désintégrer la demeure de Diodora. Geno calme rejoins ses amis.

Geno: Sa ira je m'en charge!

Il fonce sur Baby Vegeto sous les yeux d'Anna.

Anna: Geno NON!

Il est alors repoussé par Baby Vegeto 4 sans aucun soucis il s'écrase au pieds de Kuroka inquiète, alors qu'Akuma observe Issei retrouvant peu à peu son calme.

Akuma: Quand à toi je t'ai prévenu...tu sais ce qu'il t'attendait.

Sous les yeux de tous Akuma tend son sceptre vers la jeune Asia.

Xenovia: NON!

Rias: ASIA!

Il tire un rayon maléfique transperçant le cœur d'Asia celle-ci observe Issei qui vit Asia les larmes aux yeux, elle commence alors à disparaître en cendre.

Asia: Issei...kun...

Elle disparaît intégralement laissant seulement une boule de lumière dans laquelle se trouvait de la lueur écarlate, elle rejoins Akuma qui l'intègre en lui il observe alors l'assistance horrifiée.

Akeno: Asia...

Les proches d'Asia se mettent à pleurer devant la scène alors que Chronoa et le Vieux Kaïoshin ont vue la scène.

Chronoa: Asia...

Anna: Où...où est-elle...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Akuma l'a détruit pour s'emparer de son pouvoir...

Atana: Attendez par détruire vous voulez dire...

Chronoa les larmes aux yeux baisse le regard.

Chronoa: Elle n'existe plus...elle a été...détruite à la fois son corps mais son âme...

Issei reste silencieux comme la salle puis les sanglots d'Issei se font entendre.

Issei: Asia...

Akuma: Ta copine a disparut à jamais...tu ne la reverrais jamais...son corps et son âme ont été détruits.

Koneko: Non...ce n'est pas...

Akuma: Tel est le pouvoir du Démon ultime...elle a disparut à jamais...baille baille Asia.

Koneko se met à pleurer contre Kuroka furieuse comme les démons alors qu'Issei commence à hurler de rage, les témoins virent alors de son corps s'échapper une aura écarlate qui fit sourire Akuma.

Akuma: Le voilà...le dernier effort...

Draig: JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!

A ce moment l'armure d'Issei ainsi que lui-même commence à changer pour donner une sorte de dragon, qui pousse un hurlement résonnant dans le coeur des héros.

Issei: ASIAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Son cris était une plainte remplie d'une vive douleur qui serre le coeur de tous les témoins.

Rias: Issei...

Koneko: Cette douleur...

Kuroka: Elle est immense...

Akuma: Tout est de ta faute dragon écarlate. Regarde-toi maintenant personne ne pourras plus sauver cette jeune Asia...

Chronoa sert les poings une nouvelle fois impuissante alors qu'une voix la sort de son tourment.

Voix: Hora hora. On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment...

Le Vieux Kaïoshin et Chronoa sont surpris de voir face à eux.

Vieux Kaïoshin: FÛ!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les héros doivent calmer Issei sous forme de dragon alors qu'Akuma voit ses efforts contrer par deux invités indésirable, mais Anna voit à présent l'ampleur de son combat contre Akuma et la difficulté qui repose sur ses épaules quand elle apprend qui il est réellement tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'origine d'Akuma".**


	10. Chapitre 10: L'origine d'Akuma

**Dans ce chapitre Fû vient porter assistance à Chronoa et ses amis alors qu'Issei perd le contrôle de sa colère, alors qu'Anna et les autres en apprennent plus sur leurs dangereux adversaires.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: L'origine d'Akuma.**

Chronoa et le Vieux Kaïoshin virent face à eux Fû qui se tenait adosser à un mur le visage grave.

Vieux Kaïoshin: FÛ! Mais que fais-tu là?!

Chronoa: Tu es venu...

Fû: Disons que j'ai entendu parler de perturbation dans le multivers...mais maintenant je vois que la situation est critique. Je redoutais le jour où il entrerais en action...

Chronoa et le Vieux Kaïoshin sont choqué d'entendre Fû.

Chronoa: Tu connais Akuma?

Fû: Si je le connais...il s'agit...de mon petit-frère!

A ce moment le Vieux Kaïoshin et Chronoa sont horrifier le groupe d'Anna font face à l'imposant dragon qu'est devenu Issei, ses assauts frappent le dôme créer par Akuma qui résiste sans difficulté.

Baby Vegetto: Quel force!

Darkseid: Je dois avouer qu'il a un potentiel.

Akuma: Et son potentiel fera sortir le Grand Dragon Rouge de sa tanière! Mais un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas de refus.

Akuma pointe son sceptre frappant Issei qui est entourée de l'aura maléfique et pousse un autre hurlement, le sol se fracture et laisse s'échapper des rayons de ki maléfique Akuma rit en voyant le carnage des Démons sont toucher. Anna et ses compagnons se cache des rayons tranchant net n'importe quel structure.

Rias: ISSEI!

Elle est attrapé par Zeoticus qui la protège derrière un pilier.

Rias: Père!

Zeoticus: Nous devons le neutraliser!

Akuma: Inutile voyez la simple puissance que je peux déployer vous n'avez aucune chance! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anna: Doucement on a pas encore finie...

Beat: Ouais mais regarde un peu sa force!

Note: On a connu pire non allez GO!

Ils foncent et bombardent Issei de Ki qui grogne en poussant toujours ses hurlements.

Issei (Super-vilain): ASIA!

Des boules de ki sombre sont projeter de son corps pour rebondir et tenter d'avoir les Saiyans, Atana et Geno se joignent à eux en tentant d'assommer Issei pour le calmer mais sa force les projettent contre des piliers.

Atana: Qu'as-tu fais Akuma?

Akuma: Moi j'ai simplement accélérer la cadence. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vali et son groupe se cachent eux aussi de la colère d'Issei, Anna en Super Saiyan comme Trunks attrapent alors un bras d'Issei et tente de le plaquer au sol.

Issei (Super-vilain): ASIA!

Son hurlement produit une vague d'énergie projetant les deux Saiyans en arrière mais ils se réceptionnent rapidement.

Trunks: GARLICK GUN!

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA KAIOKEN X5!

Leurs attaquent frappent Issei de pleins fouet il disparaît derrière un nuage de poussière mais ils virent rapidement le Dragon revenir et pousser un hurlement et du bouts de ses ailes projette des vagues de ki rouges qui ravagent encore plus la zone. Trunks et Anna sont envoyée au sol et mis en sécurité par le groupe de Rias qui observe la fureur d'Issei.

Koneko: Issei-kun...

Xenovia: Merde...on doit le délivrer de l'emprise d'Akuma!

Trunks rejoins une cachette sous l'assaut d'Issei bombardant la zone de Ki maléfique.

Trunks: Père toi et Sangoku pouvez encore fusionner?

Vegeta: Les Potara seront pas utilisable avec un moment! Et je refuse de fusionner de fois avec Goku dans la même décennie!

Akuma: De toutes façon vous ne pourrez rien faire contre Issei...son ki maléfique me servira à appelé le Grand Dragon Rouge.

Anna se cache de l'assaut d'Issei avec Atana alors qu'Issei pousse un nouveau hurlement qui déchire le ciel et relâche des Grimms ressemblant à d'énormes Frelons. Chronoa observe la scène puis regarde Fû soupirant.

Fû: Ce n'est plus faire des expériences...il met une pagaille monstre...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Fû! Est-ce que tu le connais?

Fû: Plus ou moins...je vais aller directement lui parler il va trop loin.

Chronoa: Attends prend ça avec.

Elle lui donne un sac de haricot magique.

Chronoa: Ils vont en avoir besoin.

Fû approuve et créer une brèche pour rejoindre les héros sous l'assauts des Grimms, Akuma sourit en voyant le chaos créer par Issei.

Akuma: Changeons d'atmosphère voulez-vous!

Il tends son sceptre vers le sol pour créer le symbole des Time-Breaker mais celui-ci est stopper par une attaque de Ki qu'il évite.

Tesla: Qui ose attaquer Akuma-sama!

Baby Vegetto: LA-HAUT!

Ils virent alors arriver et se poser prêts de Trunks et d'Anna.

Trunks: Fû!

Akuma observe Fû surpris.

Akuma: Quoi...grand-frère!

Ils sont alors tous choqué d'entendre Akuma.

Tous: GRAND-FRERE!

Chronoa tilta ce sceptre qu'elle avait déjà vue.

Chronoa: Mais bien sûre...ce sceptre est le même que Towa!

Vieux Kaïoshin: Mais alors...Akuma est...

Chronoa: Le fils de Towa...mais...il semble différents de Fû.

Akuma: Toi...que viens-tu faire ici sa ne te regardes pas!

Fû: Au contraire la pagaille que tu sèmes fragilise le tissus de la réalité qui risque de réunir toutes les dimensions

Akuma se téléporte pour se trouver devant Fû.

Akuma: En quoi sa te concerne?

Vegeta: On dirait qu'il ne s'apprécie pas trop...

Anna: Attends Fû...tu le connais?

Fû: Oh oui il s'agit de mon petit frère...

Akuma: Nous sommes nées à seulement quelques décennies d'intervalles! D'ailleurs as-tu acceptés mon offre?

Fû: Ma réponse sera toujours non pourquoi vouloir ramener le Royaume des Démons?

Akuma: Parce que c'était le souhait de nos parents! Je me rappelles du jours où ils m'ont créer.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Dans un laboratoire secret Towa observe une cuve elle porte dans ses bras un autre bébé à la peau violette._

 _Towa: Regarde Fû...c'est ton petit frère Akuma..._

 _Fû observe son petit frère plongé dans un liquide arc-en-ciel elle se dirige vers une console pour pianoter dessus._

 _Towa: Regarde ces schéma ADN il y a le tiens, le miens celui de papa...mais aussi et c'est un aubaine de l'ADN provenant de tous les Dieux de la Destruction. Ce sera l'être parfait...le démon ultime...maintenant je rajoute ce petit morceau d'ADN...j'ai réussie grâce à une technologie trouver sur la Terre à prendre de l'ADN du Daïshinkan. Il sera imbattable._

 _Fû observe son frère gesticuler et entre-ouvrir les yeux._

 _Towa: Là mon bébé...tu dois encore dormir...bientôt tu pourras sortir et ramener nos semblables...je compte sur toi._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Anna et tous les policiers du temps sont encore choqué de la révélation alors que Fû et Akuma se dévisage.

Akuma: Tu as peut-être laissé tomber mais pas moi! J'accomplirais la mission que mère m'a confié...et si tu te trouves sur mon chemin je me chargerais de toi!

Fû: Réfléchis tu comptes libérer des milliers de Démon sur ce monde uniquement à cause des paroles de maman!

Akuma sert le poings furieux.

Akuma: Tu ne comprends pas...elle a confiance en moi!

Il projette une vague de Ki faisant reculer Fû qui sort alors les haricots magique.

Fû: Tenez!

Il lance les haricots magique alors qu'Akuma fait disparaître le sceptre de Towa.

Akuma: N'intervenez pas.

Darkseid: Comme tu veux.

Akuma: J'espère que tu es prêt mon frère.

Fû sort son épée prêts à se battre.

Fû: Prêt!

 _"OST Xenoverse 2 VS Two Brother"._

Akuma fonce sur Fû une épée apparaît dans sa main et les deux s'affronte alors que Trunks distribue les haricots, Issei pousse un nouveau hurlements alors qu'Anna observe le Dragon trembler.

Anna: Issei ne vas pas tenir on doit s'occuper de le libérer!

Vali: On doit pour cela le fatiguer assez...mais avec sa puissance actuel.

Goku: Vegeta?

Vegeta: Tu rêves Kakarot tu oublies que les Potalas ne peuvent servir deux fois de suite en si peut de temps!

Goku: Alors on a qu'une seule solution...

Vegeta hésite mais les cris d'Issei redouble de violence.

Atana: Faites comme vous voulez mais moi et Anna allons tenter de le calmer!

Elles partent affrontent Issei qui grogne en projetant de la foudre écarlate et maléfique.

Darkseid: Elles veulent s'occuper du Dragon Rouge...je m'en charge.

Il s'avance et avec ses avants bras frappe alors les deux femmes les envoyant au sol, les Démons eux tentent de bloquer les assauts d'Issei qui manque de toucher les villes aux alentours.

Sirzechs: Laissons ma sœur et ses amis s'occuper d'Issei nous devons quand à nous nous occupez de ces choses!

Il observent les Grimms qui attaquent les démons alors qu'Akuma et Fû se livre un duel acharnée, Fû déploie des parchemins pour bloquer la progression d'Akuma qui les déchires d'un seul geste.

Akuma: Inutile mon frère j'ai plus de puissance que tu n'en aurais jamais espérer!

Il tend son bras pour lancer des boules de Ki sur Fû qui les bloquent mais se fait attaquer par son frère juste après, il vit alors son aura maléfique.

Akuma: Plus les dimensions diverge...plus ma puissance grandit!

Fû recule devant le déferlement d'énergie maléfique.

Fû: Sa force...est...incroyable...

Chronoa observe de son poste cette puissance colossale.

Chronoa: Incroyable...

Akuma: Il est temps pour nous de couper les liens de notre sang...mon frère!

Il tend son bras et charge une sphère de ki qu'il envoie sur Fû le désarmant, il vit alors son frère charger un autre rayon.

Akuma: Adieu...mon frère!

Anna vit la scène choqué.

Anna: FÛ!

Beat et Note sont impuissant mais rapidement Akuma se prit alors un coup de poings dans le visage, il recule et vit alors devant lui un autre individus.

Voix: Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à ton frère!

Akuma: Comment!

Il vit alors choqué comme les autres un autre homme souriant que Chronoa reconnue.

Chronoa: C'est...

Akuma: Qui es-tu?

Gogeta: Moi je ne suis ni Kakarotto et Vegeta...je suis Gogeta!

Ils virent Gogeta souriant devant le Démon choqué.

Akuma: SALE!

Gogeta: Et voilà...Gogeta...BLUE!

Ils virent Gogeta prendre l'apparence du Super Saiyan Blue, Akuma furieux fait apparaître son sceptre.

Akuma: Esclave! Mon verbe est ton ordre! Tue tous ces imbéciles et amène moi le Dragon Rouge!

Issei grogne et observe Gogeta et charge un rayon buccale, Akuma rejoins ses alliées Tesla s'approche.

Tesla: Akuma-sama...

Akuma: Sa ira Tesla...mon frère est désarmée regarde-le.

Fû rejoins une couverture quand Issei crache son rayon sur Gogeta souriant, il disparaît et apparaît au sol.

Gogeta: Tu devrais apprendre à visé avant de tirer!

Issei (Super-Vilain): ASIA!

Gogeta: Si tu ne te calmes pas je t'enverrais la rejoindre!

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: OOOOOOOOH! La fusion métamol rend encore plus arrogant les utilisateurs!_

 _Chronoa: Vous devez aidez Gogeta à calmer Issei avant qu'il n'appelle le Grand Dragon Rouge...et qu'il n'absorbe sa puissance!_

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Sa serait un vrai désastre!_

Akuma: Chronoa! Mon frère ne vous servira à rien...je suis au-dessus de vos lois sur le temps! Et bientôt! Je serais au-dessus du Grand roi Zeno!

Ils sont horrifiée alors qu'Anna et Atana rejoignet Gogeta, Genos observe Kuroka caché avec Koneko il fonce les rejoindre.

Genos: OK le plans?

Anna: Le fatiguer assez pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits!

Atana: C'est dans nos cordes! Beat! Note!

Beat et Note les rejoignent alors qu'Akuma créer d'autres portails invoquant d'autres Grimms, ceux-ci attaquent le groupe de Rias la Reine élimine les créatures d'un revers du bras.

Akeno: Rias...que faisons-nous?

Rias: Laissons ces gens s'occuper d'Issei...et occupons-nous de ces créatures là!

Des Grimms à l'apparence d'Ours arrivent sur elle alors que Beat et Note en Super Saiyan Blue attaquent Issei, qui déploie une aura maléfique autour de lui pour repousser ses adversaire. Il balaya avec ses bras les zones où se trouvait les héros.

Gogeta: Tes mouvements sont lents!

Il se téléporte et frappe Issei dans la mâchoire puis se téléporte en hauteur.

Gogeta: BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

Ils projettent l'attaquent sur la créature qu'est devenu Issei, Fû de son côté à le regard bas ne savant pas quoi faire.

 _Chronoa: Fû!_

Fû: Je suis désolée...je...je ne sais pas quoi faire...il est devenu tellement puissant...

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Il doit y avoir un moyen de le neutraliser?_

Fû: Je n'en vois aucun...

Anna et Atana évite la queue d'Issei la Saiyan vit Fû, elle bloque sa queue et la repousse et rejoins le Démon.

Anna: Fû...

Fû: C'est ma faute...j'au...j'aurais dût prendre plus soin de lui...mais notre mère...il...il me demandait à chaque fois comment elle était...

Anna: Fû...on doit trouver un moyen de neutraliser Issei...on a besoin de toi...

Fû soupire et vit alors dans le ciel une déchirure.

Fû: Sa risque d'empirer...

Anna vit alors la déchirure dans le ciel.

Anna: Oh non...serait-ce...

Fû: Le Grand Dragon Rouge...

Fû vit son épée et se relève déterminée.

Fû: Je n'abandonnerais pas...un scientifique à plus d'un tours dans son sac.

Anna: Si tu as un tour pour neutraliser Issei je suis preneuse...

Elle vit Genos passer à travers le pilier.

Genos: Nous aussi.

Trunks se fait aussi repousser comme une vieil chaussette, Beat et Note parviennent à atteindre Issei à la tête il pousse un hurlement créer dans sceaux rouge qui frappe les deux Saiyans.

Anna: BEAT! NOTE!

Fû: La tête...l'énergie s'accumule dans la tête c'est là que vous devez visé...retenez-le! Je reviens.

Il disparaît alors qu'Anna observe Issei grogner.

Anna: La tête hein?

Elle rejoins Gogeta qui enchaîne les assauts sur le corps d'Issei avec Atana.

Atana: Nos assauts ne lui font rien.

Akuma rit.

Akuma: Abandonnez vous n'êtes rien face à lui...bientôt vous ne serez qu'une traîné de poussière rouge!

Baby Vegeto: Vous paierais misérables Saiyans...

Sirzechs observe la scène alors qu'Anna rejoins ses alliées.

Anna: Atana! Gogeta la tête! On doit viser la tête!

Issei projette d'autres projectiles du bouts de ses ailes.

Gogeta: Message reçu...essayer de l'immobiliser le temps que je rassemblent tous ce que j'ai!

Anna: Atana!

Atana: Reçu!

Elle fonce sur Issei évite ses assauts et créer des liens d'énergie qu'elle noue autour du cou d'Issei qui pousse un hurlement renforçant la déchirure dans l'espace temps.

Le Fay: La déchirure!

Arthur: On doit faire quelque chose...

Vali observe Atana et Anna commencer à immobiliser la tête d'Issei.

Vali: On dirait que ces nouveaux arrivants ont un plans.

Akuma remarque la manoeuvre des deux filles.

Akuma: Je ne le permettrais pas!

Il pointe son sceptre vers elle mais il vit alors arriver sur lui des rayons qu'il dût bloquer, les quatre Grand Roi Lucifer face à lui.

Sirzechs: On ne te laissera pas faire.

Anna retient en Super Saiyan 2 Kaioken la créature.

Anna: GOGETA!

Gogeta rassemble toute l'énergie dans ses mains.

Gogeta: Tu es prêts voilà l'ultime attaque! BIG BANG FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!

Il projette une énergie colossale sur Issei qui l'atteins à la tête le joyaux vert su son crâne se fissure, les deux femmes commencent à fatiguer comme Gogeta.

Gogeta: Allez...encore un efforts...

 _Chronoa: Il dépense trop d'énergie la Fusion Métamol va s'achever!_

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Vous devez aidez Gogeta!_

Trunks apparaît.

Trunks: Je t'aiderais père! GARLICK GUN!

Beat et Note apparaissent aussi et projette leurs rayons sur le crâne d'Issei, Genos les rejoins avec un Final Flash violet Issei continue de grogner.

Issei (Super-vilain): ASIA!

Akuma: Non...encore un efforts!

Rias vit la scène Issei grognant de douleurs elle sert les poings et déploient ses ailes pour rejoindre le groupe.

Rias: En tant que Reine...et protectrice de mes protégées...je risquerais ma vie pour eux! Reviens-nous Issei!

Elle projette aussi un rayon rougeâtre sur Issei qui grogne devant le déluge de puissance, Akeno vit la scène et rejoins le mouvement Koneko charge ses attaques comme Kuroka.

Koneko: Issei-kun...

Kuroka: Allons-y Shirone!

Elles projettent leurs assauts en même temps qui fragilise encore le joyaux.

Akuma grogne de fureur.

Akuma: CONTINUE DE GROGNER ESCLAVE!

Anna: AKUMA!

Gogeta: SA M'ETONNERAIS QUE TU Y ARRIVES! KAÏOKEN X20!

 _"Fin OST"_

Le déferlement de puissance finit par briser le joyaux faisant hurler Issei de douleurs, une explosion se produit aveuglant tous le monde dans la zone. Anna et Atana virent alors au sol les combattants épuisé, Goku et Vegeta séparée.

Goku: Pfiou...on a réussie Vegeta.

Vegeta: Laisse-moi tranquille Kakarotto!

Ils virent Issei allongé sur les genoux de Rias déboussolée.

Rias: Issei...

Ils virent sur son bras Draigr.

Draigr: Désolée miss Rias...j'ai pas put me...

Rias: Sa ira...c'est finie maintenant...

Un éclair brise le moment quand ils virent la fissure dans l'espace temps, ils virent alors une forme massive en sortir c'était un immense Dragon rouge et noir. Les Démons sont choqué de le voir et commence à se prosterner, Vali sourit en voyant l'imposante créature.

Vali: Le voilà...

Le Fay: Le Grand Dragon Rouge...

Akuma: Il est à moi!

Ils virent Akuma se téléporter souriant il pointe son sceptre vers le Grand Dragon Rouge.

Akuma: Ton essence même...m'appartient!

Il envoie des éclairs noires vers le Grand Dragon rouge sous les yeux de tous.

 _Chronoa: NOOOOOOOON!_

Ses éclairs sont alors stoppé par un mur magique Akuma est horrifiée alors qu'il vit une fille apparaître, dans une tenue lolita gothique avec des croix noires cachant ses tétons.

Fille: Toi! Tu veux t'en prendre à lui...

Akuma: Toi...tu es...

Sirzechs: Ophis!

Ophis se tenait devant Akuma les alliée du Démon arrivent Darkseid observant la petite et Fû souriant.

Ophis: Il m'a dit ce que tu projettes!

Akuma: Oh et tu crois avoir la force nécessaire pour m'empêcher d'y parvenir?!

Il projette d'autres éclairs sur le Dragon mais Ophis les contre avec un rayon magique sombre.

Ophis: Tu cherches à répandre le chaos!

Akuma: Un monde divisé est ennuyeux...mais réunis c'est plus ambitieux!

Ophis: Sauf que tes actions vont faire du bruits...et je cherche le silence...rien que le silence.

Akuma vit le Grand Dragon Rouge grogner et tous les Grimms furent réduit en cendre sous les yeux de tous.

Darkseid: Les Grimms!

Les portails d'Akuma disparaissent sous ses yeux et ceux de ses alliées.

Tesla: Akuma-sama...

Akuma: Maudite sois-tu! SON POUVOIR SERA MIENS!

Il force avec sa magie Ophis sent son pouvoir diminuer, mais Akuma se prit un rayon de ki il vit Anna la main tendu souriante. Akuma grogne alors qu'il vit le Grand Dragon Rouge repartir dans la faille, Akuma furieux observe Fû et Anna.

Akuma: Vous me le paierais...n'oubliez pas que vous êtes encore coincé ici...et je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir ce que je veux...et tu le sais...grand frère!

Il tends son sceptre vers le haut et disparaît avec ses alliées, les héros en profitent alors pour respirer lorsqu'Atanna observe ses amies.

Atana: OK...et le plans?

Genos: Ben...je crois qu'on va devoir encore rester ici pour contrer Akuma...

Atana: Génial...de mieux en mieux...

Goku: Ouais...surtout que je commence à avoir super faim...

Vegeta: Tu es un idiot Kakarotto...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les héros devront s'adapter à leurs style de vie temporaire et se faire des alliées, pendant ce temps Fû aide Chronoa à enlever la malédiction d'Akuma des policiers du temps alors que celui-ci prépare un nouveau coup. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le nouveau plans d'Akuma".**

 **Merci de lire cette fic je vous dis à la prochain tchao.**


	11. Chapitre 11: Le Nouveau Plan d'Akuma

**Dans ce chapitre les héros sont piégée dans la dimensions de Rias Fû et Chronoas doivent agir pour les libérer et empêcher Akuma de s'emparer du pouvoir du Grand Dragon Rouge. Pendant ce temps Akuma trouve de l'aide inattendue et qui risque de mettre en péril l'équilibre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Le nouveau plan d'Akuma.**

Dans le sanctuaire d'Akuma celui-ci est furieux il démolie un mur avec son sceptre créant un énorme trous Darkseid et Baby Vegeto observe la colère du Démon, qui grogne sa rage il vit un tableau de sa famille et l'explose avec son sceptre.

Akuma: MAUDITS! NOUS ETIONS SI PRÊTS! SI PRÊTS!

Tesla observe son maître inquiète comme Icle quand à Glassy et Jiken ils attendent tous les deux les bras croisée contre un mur. Akuma furieux fit les cents pas autour de la grande table rugissant.

Akuma: Pourquoi! POURQUOI je me suis fait dominer par Ophis! Ces sales Saiyans et ces Reapers!

Jaken se tût alors que Darkseid s'assoit.

Darkseid: Mais nous avons prouvez notre supériorité vous les avez piégée la plus part dans ce monde.

Icle: Ce qui nous laisse le loisir d'agir sur les autres...maître.

Akuma s'arrête.

Akuma: Les piéger ne suffit pas...ce que je leur est fait seul des Yokaï de haut-rangs peuvent lever le sortilège!

Baby Vegeto: Veux-tu qu'on les exterminent?

Akuma: Non sa attirait l'attention de Chronoas...en plus je dois faire revenir le Dragon Rouge...ce qu'il nous faudrait...

Il s'arrête alors en observant l'immense cadre qu'il a exploser et prit un morceau en souriant.

Akuma: Ce serait de faire revenir de la famille...

Ils sont tous surpris alors qu'il pose le morceau de la peinture qui brûle instantanément. Pendant ce temps dans la demeure en reconstruction des Gremory Issei se remet petit à petit de sa possession mais la disparition d'Asia à profondément marqué le jeune homme, tous les agents disponible son rentré à Coton City sauf Anna, Atana, Genos, Beat, Note, Goku et Vegeta. Ceux-là se trouvait dans une immense salle avec le groupe de Rias et la famille Gremory accompagné des principaux dirigeants.

Sirzechs: Donc...vous êtes de la Police du Temps...et vous vous êtes la Kaïoshin du Temps.

Chronoas et le Vieux Kaïoshin sont avec Fû au Nid du Temps.

Chronoas: Oui je m'appelle Chronoa...et voilà le Vieux Kaïoshin...Akuma est le fils de deux de nos anciens ennemies Mira et Towa qui s'amusait à provoquer des perturbations dans la temps...

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Mais Akuma est passé à un stade bien plus élevé..._

 _Fû: Mon frère à toujours voulut voyager entre les dimensions je croyais qu'il rassemblait l'énergie pour le bien...mais maintenant je sais qu'il le faisait pour son profit personnel._

Goku: Dit tu as dit que Towa à utilisé une technologie de la Terre pour le créer c'est ça?

 _Fû: Oui une technologie créer par un certains Dr...dr...Nemo...Zero..._

Vegeta et Sangoku sont choqué.

Goku: GERO!

Fû: Oui c'est ça!

Vegeta: Alors Akuma serait un peu comme Cell...

Rias: Excusez-nous mais...on comprend rien...

 _Chronoas: Dans leurs monde un scientifique à créer une créature artificielle en rassemblant leurs cellules ainsi que celle de leurs alliées et ennemie._

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Sauf qu'Akuma possède des cellules provenant de Hakaïshin et du Daïshinkan!_

 _Chronoa: Ce qui rend la situation chaotique...sans oubliez qu'avec le Puits de Lazard...et...le pouvoir de votre ami Asia il est devenue beaucoup plus fort._

Voix: C'est pourquoi nous devons l'arrêter.

Ils virent Ophis arriver avec le groupe de Vali.

Ophis: Nous devons mettre un terme à ses machinations envers le Grand Dragon Rouge.

Anna: Ce Grand Dragon Rouge...c'est quoi au juste?

Akeno: Dans notre monde on peut le considérée comme l'entité suprême personne pas même les quatre Grand Roi n'ose l'affronter...

Serafall: Et le fait qu'il nous ait battu tous si facilement ne présage rien de bons...

Vegeta: C'est pourquoi on doit trouver le moyen de revenir au Nid du Temps!

Note: Avec le sort d'Akuma...bonne chance.

Fû: J'ai analysé le sort il y a des traces de magies Nippone.

Azazel: Hmmm...le Nippon j'ai des amis là-haut...on peut y aller lors de la sortie dans quelques jours des petits...

Ils virent Issei déboussolée.

Issei: Asia...

Rias: Issei...

Goku: Hé Chronoa-sama vous croyez que ce serait possible de la ramener avec les Super Dragon Ball?

Chronoa observe le Vieux Kaïoshin réfléchissant mais peu sûre du résultat.

Chronoa: Je n'en suis pas sûre...mais c'est possible!

Issei redresse le regard.

Issei: Vraiment! Vous pouvez!

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Oui mais nous devons attendre que Akuma ne soit plus une menace...on doit d'abord vous ramenez au Nid du Temps!_

 _Chronoa: On a envoyé Bardock et les autres à travers les autres mondes...pour l'instant aucun signe d'Akuma et de ses sbires._

 _Fû: Mon frère fera tout pour s'emparer du pouvoir du Dragon Rouge...pour l'instant il ne quittera pas des yeux votre monde alors attendez-vous au pire._

Atana: Génial...

Vegeta: Et qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?

Ils se regardent incapable de répondre quand Xenovia sourit vers eux, Geno soupire.

Geno: Je vais encore en prendre pour mon grade...

Quelques jours plus tard le groupe d'Anna sont en tenue d'écolier Anna, Note et Atana portent une petite jupe et une chemise blanche avec une veste rouge tandis que Geno rouge de honte porte un manteau noire avec Beat qui lui est à l'aise.

Geno: Je suis un Reaper...et je suis dans une école!

Anna: Arrête sa a déjà été dure d'intégrer Goku et Vegeta ici...et en plus...

Voix: De convaincre les profs de les laisser participer au voyage éducatif au Japon...

Ils virent le groupe de Rias arriver avec en plus un autre invité qui surprend Anna.

Anna: TRUNKS!

Trunks: Oh...hé Anna...

Anna: Tu fiches quoi ici!

Trunks: La Kaïoshine m'a envoyé ici avec vous...pour disons vous épaulez.

Anna sourit alors qu'Atana se glisse entre les deux.

Atana: T'es sûre que c'est pas toi qui a fait la demande pour être avec elle...

Trunks: Si...QUOI! HEU Non...enfin si...enfin...

Les deux rougissent violemment alors qu'Atana éclate de rire, ils entendent la cloche sonné.

Trunks: Par contre...où sont Goku et mon père?

Rias: On leur a trouver un travail ici.

Trunks: Ah oui quoi?

Plus tard ils sont réunis dans un gymnase avec les deux Saiyans Vegeta les bras croisé et son regard stricte et Goku s'échauffant, Anna est assise à côté de Rias gênée.

Anna: Heu...y'a...y'avait pas autre chose?

Rias: Désolée...Rossweiss à prit le poste de professeur de math...

Anna: Ouf...parce qu'autant te dire...ces deux-là niveau étude...

Rias est surprise alors que Vegeta hausse la voix.

Vegeta: Je me présente je suis monsieur Vegeta Brief et voilà mon collègue Goku Kakarotto...

Goku: Attends j'ai toujours pas compris Vegeta...mon nom de famille c'est Goku où Kakarotto!

Vegeta: La ferme Kakarotto!

Atana se plaque la main sur le visage alors qu'Akeno retient son rire, Geno à les yeux grand alors que Trunks baisse le regard légèrement.

Trunks: Père...

Koneko: Vous êtes une race très curieuse vous les Saiyans...

Anna: On...on est pas tous...comme ça...

Vegeta: Bien votre ancien prof de sport étant indisponible nous le remplacerons!

Issei: Ils se débrouillent pas trop mal...

Motohama: Tu les connais ces guignols?

Issei: De vue...

Matsuda: Oh alors tu dois les avoirs dans tes bottes et...

Vegeta: Et les trois de devant!

Issei, Matsuda et Motohama sont surpris et virent Vegeta et son regard sévère.

Vegeta: Vous montrerez l'exemple en effectuant 50 tours de piste!

Ils sont horrifiées devant la demande de Vegeta comme les élèves, Akeno tente de se retenir de rire comme Xenovia. Atana soupire alors que Beat rit derrière Anna gênée.

Anna: Les pauvres...

Goku s'approche de Vegeta.

Goku: 50...c'est trop dure Vegeta...propose leurs plutôt 75!

Motohama et Matsuda sont horrifiée comme Issei.

Vegeta: 80!

Goku: 100!

Vegeta: 125 et je n'irais pas plus haut...

Note et Beat éclatent de rire comme Akeno alors que la plus part des élèves sont blêmes, Atana soupire alors que les trois garçons sont au sol blême.

Koneko: On devrait faire quelque chose non?

Rias lève le bras.

Rias: Heu... ...je pourrais vous parlez une minute?

Vegeta: Bien.

Elle s'approche et chuchote à son oreille et Vegeta soupire.

Vegeta: Bon...mademoiselle Gremory à plaidé en votre faveurs...vous ferez que 10 tours de stade à la place...

Goku: Seulement c'est pas beaucoup!

Vegeta: LA FERME KAKAROTTO!

Issei observe Rias rassurée

Issei: Merci Présidente...

Rias sourit les trois font leurs tours de stade alors que Vegeta observe le groupe chuchotant encore.

Vegeta: Bien vous ferez tous des exercices d'échauffement avant de former des groupes de combat! Je veux du sérieux dans les entraînements! Kakarotto et moi vois surveillerons attentivement!

Goku: Faite de votre mieux tous!

Vegeta: Tu rêves! Ils doivent être les meilleurs!

Goku: Mais pourquoi c'est déjà bien qu'ils réussissent non?

Vegeta: ARRÊTE DE ME CONTREDIRE KAKAROTTO!

Les élèves font tranquillement leurs ateliers Trunks observait son père et Goku se disputer et même à deux doigts de se battre si la cloche n'avait pas sonner à temps. Pendant ce temps au Nid du Temps Chronoa et le Vieux Kaïoshin avait observé la journée soupirant.

Chronoa: Ces deux-là sont de vrais phénomènes...

Vieux Kaïoshin: Encore heureux qu'ils ne ce soient pas battu...ils auraient rasé la ville dans leurs combats.

Chronoa: On doit patienter pour l'instant rien ne nous indique qu'Akuma à agit...espérons que le temps soit avec nous.

Dans la cache d'Akuma ses subordonnées sont tous dans la salle de réunions.

Darkseid: Que prépare t-il?

Baby Vegeto: Aucune idée il nous a dit de patienter ici...

Tesla: Akuma-sama...

Glassy et Jiken restaient silencieux comme Icle qui lui était stressé puis la lourde porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Akuma souriant.

Akuma: Mes amis...notre plan va pouvoir poursuivre son cours...car j'ai en ma possession un alliée très utile qui va renverser la vapeurs.

Tesla: Vraiment?

Akuma: Oui...il est en ce moment déjà sur place pour régler les préparatifs de notre arrivée...mais avant je dois avoir des cartes en mains...c'est pourquoi vous allez être divisé en deux groupes. Darkseid et Icle je veux que vous fassiez équipe, alors que Jiken et Glassy vous formerez une autre équipe.

Les deux restent silencieux alors que Darkseid se lève.

Darkseid: Que devons-nous faire?

Akuma: J'ai besoin que chacune des deux deux équipes me rapportiez un spécimen qui me servira de diversions.

Tesla: Et...quand à Baby et moi Tesla-sama?

Akuma s'approche alors de sa protégée remuant sa queue de Majin.

Akuma: Hé bien...nous allons rencontrez l'invité mystère et tu auras une surprise avec laquelle tu pourras jouer.

Tesla: VRAIMENT?!

Akuma: Bien entendue.

Tesla: Oh merci Akuma-sama!

Elle lui saute au cou sous les yeux des autres qui sourient devant la scène, alors qu'Akuma rejoins ses quartiers et observent un portrait de ses parents.

Akuma: Mère...Père...je ferais de votre volonté...de vos rêves...de vos espoirs...une réalité!

Pendant ce temps dans le monde d'Issei les héros avait passer des mois en couverture pour arriver au grand jour du voyage au Japon, Azazel et Rossweiss les accompagnants. Dans le trains dans le compartiment réservé au club Rias et le groupe est réunis.

Rias: Bon sa a pas été facile...

Note: En même temps...essayer de faire de Goku et Vegeta des profs de sports...

Goku: Au moins on y est arrivé on va rencontrer des Yokai...je me demande si il y a des combattants fort?

Kuroka la tête sur l'épaule de Genos sourit.

Kuroka: Tous les Saiyans ne s'intéresse qu'au combat?

Anna: Non...on s'intéresse aussi à la nourriture et à devenir les plus forts...surtout ces deux-là...

Kuroka: Je vois...mon Geno lui ne pense qu'à moi...hein?

Geno rougit alors que Kuroka ronronne au creux de son oreille.

Beat: Pour plus sérieux...qui devons-nous voir?

Azazel: Selon mes sources la Reine des Youkai Yasaka. Elle nous aidera à vous libérez du maléfice d'Akuma.

Rossweiss: Le problème...est que il semble que des drôles de créatures est été aperçue dans les quartiers Yokaï...

Vegeta: Des créatures?

Azazel: On a peut d'info mais une fois débarquer on essaiera d'obtenir de plus ample info et une réunion avec Sayaka...pour l'instant profiter du séjour dans notre monde.

Anna: OK pas de soucis.

Trunks: Je me demande en quoi diffère ce monde du notre au niveau du Japon?

Atana: Déjà...y'a pas de guerriers Saiyan? A part vous six.

Note: Hé c'est trop injuste de me compter avec Anna dans ses brutes.

Les garçons: Nous des brutes!

Ils arrivent enfin à Kyoto et virent alors dés leurs arriver la magnifique ville et ses milliers de boutique et monument.

Rossweiss: Bien les enfants vos professeurs et moi allons voir nos réservations quand à vous vous pouvez profitez des boutiques mais ne vous éloignez pas rester en groupe!

Ils se dispersent alors qu'Anna forment un large groupe avec Atana, Geno, Beat, Note et Trunks. Rias et ses amis partant dans une direction et Issei, Matsuda et Motohama dans une autre.

Geno: Bon...on fais quoi nous?

Trunks: On pourrais tenter de trouver des Yokai dans le coins et leurs poser des questions?

Geno: Bonne idée...

Voix: Geno!

Il vit Kuroka arriver avec le groupe de Vali.

Vali: Etant donné que nous sommes ici pour empêcher le Dragon Rouge de disparaître on devrait se diviser en groupe.

Anna: Bonne idée Trunks, Atana et moi on part au nord.

Vali: Le Fay, Arthur et moi partons à l'Ouest.

Bikou: Moi et les amoureux on par à l'Est.

Kuroka gonfle les joue furieuse.

Trunks: Et le Sud?

Beat: On ira Note et moi.

Bikou: Rien à part la mer et des Yokai agressif.

Trunks: Déjà venu?

Bikou: Plus où moins.

Anna: Bien si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect surtout ne faite rien, on se racontera tous ça ce soir.

Ils partent chacun de leurs côtés le groupe d'Anna parcours les rues animé et virent une allée qu'ils prennent pour voir alors un quartiers remplie de Yokaï diverse.

Anna: Whoua...

Trunks: Ils se cachent des Hommes sa se comprend...

Atana: Question pour eux on est des Hommes où...

Trunks: N'ais crainte on dégage une énergie qui n'est pas habituelle pour des êtres normaux.

Ils parcourent les rues à la recherches d'indices Trunks observe une boutique de bijoux et y vit un diadème en forme de lion, Atana le remarque.

Atana: Alors...tu cherches un cadeau pour ta petite amie?

Trunks: Quoi! Non je...

Atana: Oh arrête sa se vois que tu la kiff...alors?

Trunks rougit alors qu'Anna revint rapidement vers eux.

Anna: Les gars venez voir!

Ils suivent Anna jusqu'à une zone où ils virent d'étranges individus qu'ils reconnaissent sans hésité.

Trunks: Ce sont...des Soldats de l'Armée de Freezer!

Anna: Ouais...et on dirait qu'ils prennent leurs aises ici!

Soldat de Freezer: Toi donne nous tout ton argent vite!

Ils agressent de jeunes démons apeurée Anna veut y aller mais Atana la retient.

Atana: Arrête si tu y vas tu mets ce quartier en danger...et on ignore ce qu'ils font ici.

Anna: Mais ils...

Trunks: Elle a raison Anna...malheureusement on peut rien faire...mais on peut avoir une idée qu'Akuma est dans le coins...où bien...

Anna: Où bien...

Trunks: Chut...

La jeune Youkaï part les soldats discute.

Soldat de Freezer 1: La vache c'est ennuyeux ce monde!

Soldat de Freezer 2: T'as entendu les ordres on doit sécuriser la voix pour le boss ce soir.

Soldat de Freezer 3: Pourquoi on lui obéie déjà?

Soldat de Freezer 1: T'as vue ce que la démone rose à fait à Apple! J'ai pas envie de finir comme ça!

Ils s'en vont sous les oreilles des trois guerriers.

Atana: Tesla! Tesla est ici!

Anna: Et apparemment Akuma a soumis l'armée de Freezer où il c'est alliée à lui...dans les deux cas sa sent mauvais...espérons que les autres sont plus chanceux.

Dans un autre coins de la ville Vali, Le Fay et Arthur arrivent dans une zone ferroviaire. Vali vit des corps sans vie au sol Le Fay est horrifié mais se tue en entendent des voix. Ils se calent contre un conteneur pour voir plus loin des hommes armées avec des Grimms qui chargent des caisses militaire, au sol des cadavres de soldats en morceau Vali vit alors un dessin sur les hommes une sorte de marque de trois griffes rouge sur lesquelles se trouve une tête de fauve. Ils portaient tous des masques blancs et rouge.

Bandit 1: Allez on se dépêche on doit ramener ça dans notre Univers! Adam veut ses caisses rapidement.

Bandit 2: Et Akuma?

Bandit 3: Il veut qu'on place les explosifs dans les endroits clés...mais il a donné ça aux subalternes de Freezer.

Bandit 2: Ces types me donnent des frissons...

Bandit 3: Mais avec eux notre cause est gagner.

Ils partent rapidement sous les yeux de Vali à travers un trou de vers en emportant les caisses d'explosif.

Vali: Intéressant.

Le groupe de Geno quand à eux arrivent dans une partie de la ville Yokai ils cherchent dans les rues des indices, Kuroka s'arrête en voyant une petite fille assise sur un trottoir sanglotant elle était une Nekomata comme elle. Elle s'approche de la petite qui vit Kuroka.

Kuroka: Sa vas pas?

Fillette: Les monsieur...ils...ils font mal à mes parents...

Kuroka: Des monsieur? Quels monsieur?

Elle suit la petite et se cache en entendant des hurlements de douleurs, elle prit la petite contre elle et vit alors un homme et une femme torturée la femme hurlant de douleur alors que des tirs de ki lui perce les épaules. Elle avait des oreilles de chat alors que plusieurs autres corps sont étendue aux sol.

Femme: Pitié...pitié...je ne sais rien...je le jure!

Fille Neko: Maman...

Kuroka: Chut.

Elle tente d'observer les agresseurs elle vit alors deux hommes qui se tenait de chaque côté d'une sorte de pod volant tout noire une voix aigu s'élève.

Voix: Zabon, Dodoria pourriez-vous la faire parlez plus?

Dodoria: A vos ordres.

Il s'approche et attrape le bras de la femme qu'il commence à broyer violemment Kuroka plaque la figure de la tête contre elle, Geno vit que Kuroka a disparut.

Geno: Hé Bikou...où...où est Kuroka?

Bikou: Je sais pas...

Ils cherchent et la trouve prêts de la ruelle ils virent son visage horrifiée, ils s'approchent lentement et entendent les cris.

Femme Neko: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Voix: Je me répète où se trouve Yasaka!

Femme Neko: Je l'ignore...on...on m'a dit...qu'elle...qu'elle allait rencontré une délégation de Yokai...mais...je n'en sait pas plus...

Geno eu un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

Geno: Cette voix...je...je la connais...c'est...c'est Freezer!

Freezer se tenait sous sa Forme final devant la femme Neko son mari en sang tenue par deux Soldats de l'armée de Freezer.

Freezer: Une délégation où ça?

Voix: Seigneur Freezer!

Ils virent alors arriver d'un portail un autre groupe qui choqué Geno.

Geno: Le Commando Ginyu...

Ginyu: Nous avons trouvé la cible! Elle a été conduit dans notre base...Akuma-sama ne devrait plus tarder.

Freezer: Oh vraiment? Alors ces insectes ne nous servent plus à rien.

Dodoria: Puis-je les tuer maître?

Freezer: J'ai une meilleure idée on va empêcher ces insectes de revenir grâce aux Dragon Ball!

Geno est choqué alors qu'il vit Dodoria rire Freezer tire un rayon sur la femme Neko qui hurle de douleur avant de se boursoufler son mari commence aussi à gonfler comme les corps avant d'exploser sous les yeux horrifiées des témoins la petite sanglote contre Kuroka en larme et furieuse Geno veut y aller mais Bikou le retient.

Bikou: Attends...c'est inutile...

Freezer: Magnifique! Quel splendide feu d'artifice!

Guldo: Leurs essence ont vraiment été éradiqué comme ça?

Ginyu: Imbécile tu oses douter du nouveau pouvoir de l'Empereur Freezer!

Guldo: Non Capitaine!

Freezer: Sa ira allons-y je ne veux rater le spectacle pour rien au monde!

Ils partent à travers un portails alors que la petite continue de sangloter contre Kuroka horrifiée et Geno qui frappe une maison avec son poings explosant une portion.  
Pendant ce temps au Nid du Temps Fû eu un frisson désagréable.

Fû: Chronoa je dois m'absenter.

Chronoa: Hein où ça?

Fû: Sa ne sera pas long.

Il disparaît rapidement le soir même les groupes se réunissent tous dans le bureau d'Azazel, situé dans une pièce camoufler de filtre visuelle cachant la porte aux humains. Ils attendent le groupe de Geno.

Vali: Où sont-ils?

Ils virent le groupe arriver avec la petite fille, Koneko se relève et vit les yeux de sa soeur embuée de larme.

Koneko: Grande sœur?

Kuroka: Shirone...c'est...c'est horrible...ils...ils les ont...

Elle se retient de vomir en cajolant la petite dans ses bras sanglotant.

Goku: Que c'est-il passé?

Geno stressé tente de reprendre son calme alors qu'Anna vit la situation tendu et se lance.

Anna: On...on a vue nous des...des Soldats de l'armée de Freezer...en trains de racketter les Yokaï.

Vegeta et Sangoku sont choqué.

Vegeta: Freezer!

Geno: Ouais...il est là...

Ils observent Geno serrant les poings.

Atana: Geno...

Geno: Il...il est aussi avec Zabon, Dodoria et le Commando Ginyu...et apparemment ils sont aux ordres d'Akuma!

Kuroka: Ils...ils ont massacré...les parents de la petite...

Rias fut surprise.

Rias: Quoi?!

Vegeta et Goku sert les poings.

Vegeta: Freezer...je vais le tuer de mes propres mains cette fois!

Azazel: Vous le connaissez?

Trunks: C'est un ennemie des Saiyans...il les a quasiment tous exterminer dans notre monde...c'est un être sans cœur, sans remord capable des pires atrocités...

Bikou: Ouais on l'a vue...il a même dit que ce qu'il a fait empêcherais les gens de revenir grâce au Dragon Ball...

Vali: Quand à nous on a vue des hommes étranges...

La Kaïoshin du Temps et le Vieux Kaïoshin apparaissent.

 _Chronoa: Alors les nouvelles?_

Anna: Mal Chronoa-sama...Freezer et ses hommes de mains sont ici et à la solde d'Akuma!

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: QUOI! FREEZER ET SES HOMMES ICI! Malheurs ici c'est un terrains de jeux pour eux..._

 _Chronoa: Autre chose?_

Bikou: Ouais...ils ont Yasaka...et apparemment ils ont emmené Tesla ici.

Vali: Et on a croisé des hommes accompagné de Grimm...ils arboraient un étrange blason.

Le Fay: Trois griffure rouge avec une tête de fauve!

 _Chronoa: Oh non...ce sont sûrement la White Fang...une organisation Faunus radical dans l'univers d'où viennent les Grimms. C'est tout?_

Arthur: Mis à part qu'ils ont prévue de faire sauter quelque chose...on a pas plus d'informations.

 _Chronoa: Nous on en a et elles ne sont pas des plus réjouissante..._

Anna: Comment ça?

Beat: Il c'est passé quelque chose?

 _Chronoa: Oui...Dabra à disparut de la faille Temporelle._

Alors que Chronoa prononce ces paroles dans un autre coins de la ville un portails s'ouvre dans un gigantesque hangar remplie de Soldat de Freezer installant du matérielle. De ce portail arrive alors Akuma qui fit face à une imposante figure et il lâche un sourire.

Akuma: Heureux de te voir...Oncle Dabra.

Dabra le Roi Démon sourit en voyant Akuma qui venait d'arriver avec Baby et Tesla à Kyoto.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les héros vont avoir à faire face à la disparition de Yasaka et la contre-attaque des Yokai auxquelles ils devront venir en aide, pendant de temps Akuma et ses nouveaux alliées obtiennent de précieuses informations tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Tumulte à Kyoto".**

 **Merci de lire cette fic je vous dis à la prochaine portez-vous bien tchao.**


	12. Chapitre 12: Tumultes à Kyoto

**Dans ce chapitre alors que les héros tentent de savoir où se trouve la cachette d'Akuma, ils sont attaqué par des Yokai qui veulent retrouver leurs leaders mais la conversation prend une autre tournure lorsqu'ils se retrouvent au milieu d'un guerre rangé entre les alliées d'Akuma, les Yokai et eux.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: Tumultes à Kyoto.**

Le groupe de héros est choqué d'entendre la Kaïoshin du Temps parlé de Dabra.

Vegeta: Dabra! Encore lui!

Anna: Mais...mais je croyais qu'il avait été pétrifier et...laisser dans la distorsions...

Chronoa: Akuma a sans doute trouver un moyen de le libérer!

Vieux Kaïoshin: C'est très mauvais signe Dabra est déjà un adversaire dangereux mais si en plus il a droit au boost de puissance d'Akuma et ce qu'il a prit!

Fû: Mon oncle à toujours été un adversaire redoutable...mais on doit continuer de se battre j'ignore le réel but de mon frère mais il ne peut pas être bon.

Goku: Donc on fait quoi...si Yasaka est aux mains de Freezer sa ne peut pas être bon.

Anna: Surtout qu'on ignore où ils se cachent Akuma peut dissimuler où il veut ses alliées!

Azazel: C'est pourquoi on va avoir besoin des Yokaï...Rossweiss et moi allons tenter d'établir le contacte demain. En attendant...

Rossweiss: Tous au lit!

Vegeta et Goku: Même nous!

Rossweiss: Oui même vous!

Ils sortent pour aller se coucher Geno vit Kuroka avec la petite Yokaï.

Kuroka: Dis voir...comment tu t'appelle?

Neko: Je...je m'appelle Neko.

Kuroka: Neko! C'est un très jolie nom...

Neko: Maman...papa...

Kuroka rassure la petite en la cajolant contre elle Geno et Koneko virent la scène.

Koneko: Quand tu es là...ma...ma soeur est comme une autre femme.

Geno: Ouais j'ai remarqué...mais tu sais Shiro...

Il vit son regard meurtrier.

Geno: Heu...Koneko...Kuroka le fait pour toi...

Koneko: Je...je peux pas lui pardonner...ce qu'elle à fait.

Geno: Elle...

Kuroka: Geno!

Il vit le regard de Kuroka et comprit il n'insiste pas plus alors que la fillette finit par s'endormir, Azazel arrive un sourire en coins.

Azazel: En fait on a pas beaucoup de chambre alors Geno tu vas devoir aller avec Kuroka et la petite.

Geno: DE QUOI!

Atana pouffe de rire devant une Kuroka souriante, elle prit la petite dans ses bras.

Kuroka: Allez viens on va allez dormir...

Elle l'attrape par le colle de sa veste et le tire avec elle sous les yeux de ses amies.

Trunks: Elle est amoureuse de lui où quoi?

Theneros apparaît à ses côtés souriante.

Theneros: T'as pas idée.

Atana: Oh tiens Theneros tu voulais quelques choses?

Theneros: Ouais vous informer que je vais essayer de localiser la planque d'Akuma pendant la nuits.

Beat: Tu peux faire ça?

Theneros: Hé je suis la faux de Geno je peux tout faire...sauf le rendre intelligent...sa je peux rien faire.

Geno: THENERO JE T'AI ENTENDU!

Kuroka: Tais-toi crétin tu vas réveiller Neko!

Anna et Trunks éclate de rire comme Beat et Note le joyeux groupe va se coucher, dans la chambre de Kuroka et Geno celui-ci est en trains de se changer enlevant son t-shirt et finissant torse nue alors que Kuroka chantonne une berceuse à Neko qui s'endort contre elle.

Geno: Tu as toujours eu une voix magnifique.

Kuroka rougit à la remarque.

Kuroka: Merci...

Geno la rejoins et vit la petite qui viens de perdre ses parents se blottir contre Kuroka.

Kuroka: J'aimerais beaucoup l'adopté...enfin une fois que la menace d'Akuma sera enrayée.

Geno: Tu sais que pour ça...tu dois...

Kuroka: Je sais...mais je me suis déjà attachée à elle...

Geno observe Kuroka serrer la petite contre elle, la femme chat observe Geno souriant elle le prit par surprise en l'embrassant rapidement.

Kuroka: Tu me le devais...

Geno sourit et réplique d'un autre baiser pendant que les deux s'échange des baiser, dans un entrepôt abandonné des hurlements retentissent dans la nuits. A l'intérieur Tesla s'amuse contre un Yokaï Kitsune au pelage gris, ses hurlements donne des frissons à une autre Kitsune à la poitrine généreuse prisonnière de chaîne psychique. Observant la scène Freezer et ses acolytes profitent du spectacle Akuma est assis à côté de son oncle Dabra.

Dabra: Elle se débrouille bien.

Akuma: Oui elle est douée.

Tesla tire deux rayon transperçant les épaules de l'homme hurlant de douleur, il tombe au sol le sang sortant de ses plaies Yasaka les larmes aux yeux voyait la scène.

Yasaka: Pitié arrêter...

Akuma: Déjà?

Freezer: Faisons encore durée le spectacle chère amie.

Tesla: Avec plaisir...

Elle continue de torturer le Yokaï sous les yeux de Yasaka qui tremble de terreur, alors qu'Akuma se lève et s'approche.

Akuma: Sa ira Tesla...bien Yasaka...je sais que vous disposez d'un artefact permettant d'invoquer le Grand Dragon Rouge!

Yasaka: En quoi cela vous intéresse t-il personne ne peut le dompter!

Dabra: C'est mal connaître mon neveu...

Akuma: Je le dominerai...ensuite je réduirais ce monde en cendre...mais avant vous allez tous me dire!

Yasaka: Je...ne sais rien...

Akuma soupire.

Akuma: Tesla...

Tesla: Oh je peux Akuma-sama!

Akuma sourit sadiquement en voyant sa protéger.

Akuma: Fait-toi plaisir...

Elle claque dans ses mains et transforme l'instant d'après le Yokaï en sucrerie sous les yeux horrifiées de Yasaka, Tesla l'attrape et le dévore sous les rires de Freezer.

Freezer: Oh magnifique ce petit tour de magie!

Yasaka: Bande...de monstre...

Akuma: C'est très vilain de dire ça alors que vous aussi vous êtes une Yokaï! Bien au suivant? Freezer?

Freezer: Oh oh oh. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser! Lequel vais-je choisir...

Il vit plusieurs Yokaï certains étant âgées d'une dizaine d'année, il s'arrête devant une sorte de Yokaï semblable à un singe.

Freezer: Oh oh oh hé bien un macaque? Tu me rappelles une race qui m'a horripiler pendant un très long moment! L'un de ses représentant m'a même tournée au ridicule!

Il tire un rayon de ki trouant la jambe du petit Yokaï gémissant de douleurs, Akuma profite du spectacle alors que Freezer se met à tirer des rayons sur le petit enfant singe qui est au sol.

Enfant Singe: Pitiée...pitiée...

Freezer: Pardon je n'ai pas bien entendue...peux-tu répéter?

Enfant Singe: PITIEE! JE VOUS EN PRIE ARRÊTEZ J'AI MAL!

Freezer rit comme Tesla qui observe la scène sous les yeux horrifiées de Yasaka.

Yasaka: CE N'EST QU'UN ENFANT! POURQUOI FAIRE CA!

Akuma: Tous cela à cause de la race des Saiyans ma chère...ce peuple à pendant longtemps ridiculiser ce chère Freezer il est normal qu'il puisse se défouler et...

Il sentit son sceptre vibrer il fit alors apparaître une image qui montre le grand groupe de guerrier en réunion, il vit alors leurs localisations. Freezer vit alors Goku et Vegeta.

Freezer: Ces deux misérables Saiyans! Sangoku et Vegeta! ENCORE VIVANT!

Akuma: Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé ces idiots.

Il vit alors les cadavres des Yokaï et eu alors un sourire malsains barrant son visage.

Akuma: Oh je crois avoir une idée particulièrement diabolique...

Freezer: Oh vraiment?

Akuma: Oui...j'imaginais à un plan qui nous ferais gagner du temps...Burter.

Burter: Oui Seigneur?

Akuma: Arriverais-tu à transporter les cadavres des Yokaï dans leurs quartiers.

Burter: Sans problème.

Dabra: Que prévois-tu?

Akuma: Disons que nous allons tendre un piège au Yokaï et au groupe de Sangoku...nous allons accusé ces gêneurs du kidnapping de la Prêtresse. Les deux groupes se tireront dans les pattes alors qu'on en profitera pour avoir ce que je veux!

Tesla: Oh Akuma-sama je pourrais la transformer en sucrerie?

Akuma: Elle sera tout à toi ma chère.

Tesla saute de joie sous les yeux terrifiée de Yasaka qui vit alors Burter prendre les corps des enfants.

Ginyu: Il t'est interdit d'échouer dans ta missions tu entends Burter!

Burter: Oui Capitaine.

Il part comme une flèche bleue dans la direction du quartiers Yokaï.

Dabra: Tu as des idées ingénieuses mon neveu.

Akuma: Merci mon oncle...

Dabra: Tu es plus dévouée à notre cause que Fû...

Akuma: Ne parlons pas de ce sale traître...il n'a jamais aimé maman et papa...et je ferais payé personnellement à Chronoa...et à tous les Policier du Temps leurs morts!

Jeice: J'ai juste une question comment allez-vous les faire s'affronter au bon moment?

Akuma: Oh et bien je vais leurs donner de fausse indications...en gros je vais leurs tendres un piège.

Freezer eu un sourire narquois s'affichant sur son visage.

Freezer: Oh ingénieux...

Dans la chambre d'Anna celle-ci observe par la fenêtre une sorte de lueur bleue dans le ciel au loin, elle est surprise alors qu'elle entend la voix de Trunks.

Trunks: Anna sa vas?

Anna: Hein? Ouais juste un truc bizarre dans le ciel.

Trunks: Un truc bizarre du genre?

Anna: Une lueur bleuté...j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part...

Trunks: Nous en discuterons avec les autres demains...pour l'heure on doit se reposer si demain nous devons affronter Freezer nous devrions nous tenir prêts.

Anna: T'as raison...

Elle va se coucher et vit alors la musculature de Trunks elle rougit violemment devant le corps du jeune Saiyan qui rougit aussi.

Trunks: Tu...je...

Il s'allonge comme elle les deux dos à dos gênée Anna pensa à Azazel qui avait sans doute tout arrangé de son côté pour qu'elle soit avec Trunks, celui-ci était gênée de dormir avec Anna son cœur battait à tout rompre mais il essaya de trouver le sommeil. Pendant ce temps dans les quartiers Yokaï une petite kitsune se fraye un chemin jusqu'à un rassemblement de Yokaï.

Yokaï: C'est demoiselle...Kunou.

Kunou: Que se passe t-il ma maman est là?

Un Yokaï à la peau rouge (un Oni) vit la petite Kitsune.

Oni: Non mademoiselle...vous devriez éviter de regarder..;

Kunou n'écoute pas et force le passage pour voir les corps sans vies des victimes de Freezer et Akuma.

Kunou: Non...que...

Elle se retient de vomir en voyant les dégâts sur les corps des jeunes enfants, leurs corps troué et le sang s'écoulant encore chaud.

Kunou: Ma...ma mère...

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en voyant le carnage, elle vit ensuite sur leurs dos des inscriptions gravées dans la chaire elle s'approche et vit alors une série de nom celle des héros.

Kunou: Kogou!

Le Oni s'approche de Kunou.

Kogou: Oui miss...

Kunou: Trouvez ces noms...trouvez ces gens! Je veux que vous les trouviez rapidement.

Kogou: Bien mademoiselle.

Kunou observe les enfants alors qu'elle retient ses larmes à la place boue une haine profonde, Akuma vit la scène à travers son sceptre qu'il montre à tous le monde y comprit à Yasaka.

Yasaka: Kunou...ma chérie...

Akuma: Excellent travail Burter.

Burter: Merci seigneur Akuma.

Dabra: Voyez il serait dommage que cette chère petite ne revoie pas sa mère...espérons que vous soyez plus coopérative demain.

Freezer: Enfermez-là!

Ils emmènent Yasaka alors qu'Akuma se dirige vers un groupe de Soldat de Freezer.

Akuma: Au cas où vous resterez dissimulez dans l'ombre pendant que les groupes s'affronteront.

Soldat de Freezer: Bien messire.

Freezer: Cela dit je ne comprend pas votre logique...

Akuma: Ah oui?

Dabra: Il a raison pourquoi déclencher un conflits alors qu'on a besoin des Yokai.

Akuma: Au contraire nous avons uniquement besoin de Yasaka si jamais il devait arriver que elle et sa fille soit porter disparut, et que l'on suspect le groupe de Chronoa qui aura attaqué les Yokaï demain. Je doute que ces mêmes Yokaï ai l'envie de les aider à lever la malédiction sur eux.

Ils sont surpris du raisonnement.

Ginyu: Alors...ce stratagème des corps...et accusez les autres c'est...

Akuma: Dans l'unique but de les piéger ici afin d'avoir la paix un très long moment.

Dabra: Ingénieux...vraiment ingénieux...mais la petite...

Akuma: Nous la capturerons demain...et une fois que nous n'aurons plus besoin d'elle nous l'exécuterons elle et Yasaka...

Tesla: Et nous accuserons les Démons et les Anges...déclenchant une guerre...magnifique!

Akuma: Et ainsi le Grand Dragon Rouge reviendra et je pourrais récupérer sa puissance sans la moindre difficulté.

Dabra sourit comme Freezer et ses commandants. Le lendemain matin Geno se réveilla pour voir Kuroka et la petite fille qui est souriante.

Kuroka: Alors dis moi Neko tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?

Neko: Allez me balader avec toi Kuroka-chan!

Kuroka: C'est vrai?! Bien on va pouvoir y aller avec Geno.

Neko: OUI! On peut Geno-chan?

Geno: Quoi...heu...oui j'imagine...je peux

On toque à la porte la voix de Rias résonne de l'autre côté.

Rias: Geno...Kuroka. Azazel et Rossweiss nous attendent en bas pour le petit déjeuner.

Kuroka: Pas de soucis.

Rias les laissent seuls alors que Neko à l'estomac qui gargouille.

Neko: Désolée...

Geno: J'imagine qu'emmener une petite fille chat qu'on a trouver risque d'attirer l'attention...

Voix: Salut la compagnie.

Geno vit alors Bikou sourit à la fenêtre.

Bikou: Je me disais que je pourrais aider à cacher cette aspect de la gamine.

Kuroka: T'es sûre de toi?

Bikou: Relaxe Kuroka je l'utilise assez souvent.

Il pose ses mains sur la tête de la petite et concentre une lumière verte dans sa paume, mais après plusieurs minute rien ne se passe.

Kuroka: Bikou?

Bikou: Je comprend pas...normalement.

On toque et la porte s'ouvre sur Trunks et Anna qui virent Bikou utiliser sa magie.

Bikou: Je pige pas...normalement sa devrait marcher.

Anna: Que quoi devrait marcher?

Bikou: Un sortilège qui permettrais de cacher les aspects Yokaï de la petite...mais quelque chose bloque.

Trunks réfléchit et arrive à une conclusion.

Trunks: Suivez-moi je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Ils se dirigent immédiatement dans le bureau d'Azazel qui est avec Rossweiss et une autre invité.

Anna: Hein Serafall!

Serafall: Hello l'équipe!

Trunks: Azazel avez-vous garder votre objet permettant de communiquer?

Azazel: Bien sûre tenez.

Il attrape la boule de cristal et communique avec Chronoa et Fû.

Trunks: Chronoa-sama je crois qu'Akuma nous a repérée à Kyoto!

Atana qui arrive avec le groupe de Rias l'entendent, à l'extérieur sur le toit d'un bâtiment Akuma observe avec Dabra et Freezer l'hôtel où se trouve le groupe puis observe des Yokaï en positions.

Akuma: Le spectacle va commencer...mais mettons le feu au poudre.

Freezer rit avant de tirer un rayon dans un étage provoquant une explosion, les héros sentent la secousse suivit de l'alarme et des cris.

Issei: Une explosion!

Azazel: On doit sortir!

L'hôtel est évacué pour voir à l'extérieur des Yokaï encercler le groupe qui est bien a l'écart des civils qui observent la scène.

Goku: Que...que se passe t-il?

Vegeta: On dirait que ces types on provoqué l'explosion!

Rias: Pourquoi vous avez fait ça! Répondez!

Les yokaï virent une jeune Yokaï dans leurs rangs.

Yokaï: Regarder! Neko ils l'ont enlevé après avoir assassiné ses parents! CE SONT EUX!

Akuma entends les paroles et sourit.

Akuma: On dirait bien que sa a marché à delà de nos espérances...ils croient que cette petite qui est avec la femme chat à été kidnappé...ces idiots me facilitent le travail.

Kunou s'avance furieuse et observe le groupe Rias s'avance.

Kunou: VOUS! Répondez de vos crimes immédiatement! Et rendez-moi ma mère!

Azazel: Sa risque d'être tendu...

Serafall: Je la connais...c'est Kunou...elle est la fille de la Prêtresse Yasaka...mais elle viens bien de dire qu'elle la cherche alors...

Beat: Elle a dût se faire enlever...Freezer?

Dabra: On dirait qu'ils ont comprit.

Akuma: Hé biens il est trop tard pour empêcher le combat de commencer.

Anna vit alors Kunou qui déploie ses neufs queue Anna s'avance rapidement.

Anna: Ecoutez on est pour rien dans la disparition de votre mère et...

Kunou: Menteur...vous avez laisser les cadavres des enfants et de sa garde...et êtes parti comme des lâches!

Trunks: Anna!

Anna: Ecoutez on est pas...

Kunou: SILENCE! Tuez ces criminelles...et ramenez ma mère! Quand à cette fille...elle est à moi.

 _"OST Xenoverse 2 Masked Saiyan Battle Theme"._

Kunou fonce sur Anna et envoie des flammes bleue la frapper directement, alors qu'Akuma vit le combat s'engager le groupe de Rias se prépare alors que Kuroka place Neko dans son dos pour la protéger.

Kuroka: Reste derrière-moi Neko.

Geno et Atana commence à affronter les Yokaï les quatre autre Saiyan observent les combats ne sachant quoi faire.

Goku: On...on intervient?

Azazel: On doit absolument savoir de quoi ils parlent! Apparemment quelqu'un essaye de nous accusez.

Trunks réfléchit et sert les poings.

Beat: Trunks?

Trunks: Je suis sûre que c'est Akuma il sait que les Yokaï sont les seules qui peuvent enlever sa malédiction et il tente de les retourner contre nous!

Anna évite les assauts de Kunou.

Anna: Arrêter on est pas vos ennemis!

Kunou: Inutile de proférée des mensonges! Ces gens que vous avez tué! Mérite justice!

Issei: Draigr!

Draigr: Je t'ai entendue camarade!

Il revêt son armure de Dragon rouge et commence à assommer les Yokaï les uns après les autres, Akuma vit l'ennuie de la scène.

Akuma: Je m'ennuis...rendons les choses plus intéressante!

Il claque des doigts alors que Yasaka et Tesle apparaissent à ses côtés dans la bulle le protégeant du regards des autres.

Akuma: Je voulais que vous voyez ça ma chère.

Yasaka vit le combat opposant les deux factions.

Yasaka: Oh non...

Elle vit sa fille Kunou affronter Anna qui évite tous ses assauts rapidement.

Akuma: Voyez ses larmes Prêtresse...

Yasaka vit Kunou qui parvient à envoyer Anna au sol les larmes aux yeux elle hurle.

Kunou: RENDEZ-MOI MA MERE!

Yasaka: KU...

Il baillone la Yokaï qui vit alors Akuma sourire comme ses trois alliées.

Akuma: Je crois que je vais aidez cette petite à atteindre les sommets...

Yasaka vit alors Akuma pointe son sceptre vers Kunou et projette un rayon qui la frappe, Anna vit alors Kunou grogner alors que son corps prit une couleur plus sombre ses yeux prennent une teinte rouge et le signe des Time-Breaker apparaît sur son front.

Trunks vit celà et s'avance alors que l'aura se répand vers les autres Yokaï, Yasaka vit la scène comme Akuma qui sourit. Chronoa vit la scène et recule terrifiée en voyant le carnage.

Chronoa: Oh non! Fû!

Fû et le Vieux Kaïoshin arrivent et virent alors la scène.

Fû: Oh non...on doit intervenir!

Sur place les Démons virent tous les Yokaï posséder par la magie d'Akuma.

Akuma: Un autre plans qui se passera parfaitement bien.

Kunou sert les poings et pousse un hurlement strident.

Kunou: MAMAN!

 _"Xenoverse 2 Villainous Theme"._

Yasaka eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant les souffrances qu'Akuma fait à sa fille, Anna recule tremblante en voyant Kunou.

Anna: Akuma! Il est dans le coins.

Trunks: Pour l'instant on doit la neutraliser elle et les Yokaï posséder.

Beat et Note passe le stade de Super Saiyan 3 alors que Trunks et Anna passe en Super Saiyan 2, Goku et Vegeta se transforme en Super Saiyan Blue pendant qu'Atana et son frère déploie leurs aura.

Geno: Kuroka...

Kuroka: Je reste en sécurité...Bikou!

L'homme singe est à ses côtés prêts à se battre alors que les premiers Yokaï se jette sur eux, Rias utilise sa magie pour en neutraliser certains sous les yeux des élèves terrifier et des témoins. Akuma observe la scène et voyant le niveau d'énergie augmenter.

Akuma: Hmmm toute cette énergie il risque de revenir jouer dans le coins.

Dabra observe alors Azazel et Serafall mettre KO des Yokaï posséder.

Dabra: Ces deux-là risquent de nous causer du soucis.

Akuma: C'est vrai...voudrais-tu t'amuser Oncle Dabra?

Dabra: Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Akuma: Pas le moins du monde.

Dabra sourit et disparaît pour réapparaître au milieu de la mêlée, Anna et Trunks encaisse un violent assaut de Kunou et virent comme Chronoa le Roi Démon.

Anna: DABRA!

Dabra s'avance vers Azazel et Serafall qui se montre méfiant, Rossweise rejoins les deux Démons.

Rossweise: N'approche pas où tu auras affaires au pouvoir d'une Valkyries.

Dabra: Tu oses vouloir t'attaquer au grand Roi Démon Dabra!

Azazel: Alors c'est toi Dabra?

Dabra: Exacte...et si elle ne s'écarte pas rapidement elle risque de se retrouver...pétrifier.

Beat: Note!

Note: J'ai vue...mais on peut...

Elle évite un assaut et frappe le Yokaï assez fort pour le repousser, mais ils lancent des rayons de Ki maléfique qui détruisent une grande partie de l'hotel Kuroka éloigne la petite de la zone.

Kuroka: On doit joindre Vali et...

Voix: On est là.

Elle vit Vali arriver avec Le Fay et Arthur.

Arthur: La fête à déjà commencer?

Vali vit Issei et les Yokaï alors que Dabra sort son sabre et attaque Rossweise qui bloque son assauts, le Roi Démon crache alors sur Rossweise qui parvient à esquiver le crachat qui atterrit sur un humain assistant à la scène qui s'en retrouve pétrifier.

Rosseweise: Qu'est-ce que!?

Dabra: Alors terrifier ne t'en fais pas je vais immédiatement mettre fin à tes inquiétudes.

Il manque de la décapiter avec son sabre Anna et Trunks projettent une attaque de Ki concentrer bloqué par Kunou, qui projette à son tours des rayons de Ki maléfique avec ses neufs queue Akuma observe la scène souriant.

Akuma: Voyez-vous toute cette énergie déployer pour le kidnapping de sa maman...je n'ai que donner beaucoup de puissance à une gamine et voilà où mène sa colère...une chose à ajouter très chère.

Il enlève le bâillon de Yasaka.

Yasaka: Pitiée...laissez ma fille en dehors de ça!

Akuma: Oh j'en suis vraiment navré mais votre fille fait un si bon travail à me donner de l'énergie que je ne peux pas refuser...et mon oncle à l'air de s'amuser alors comprenez que je ne peux rien faire...si ce n'est observer le spectacle.

Freezer: Tout à fait d'accord...surtout que ces satanés Saiyan semble dépassé!

Goku et Vegeta repousse les Yokaï qui ne cesse d'arriver ils étaient aussi fort qu'eux voir chacun des combattants. Les trois autres dans le Nid du Temps le remarque.

Vieux Kaïoshin: On dirait que ces adversaires possédées sont aussi fort que Goku et Vegeta!

Fû: La possession d'Akuma doit s'adapter à la puissance des combattants que ses possédées affronte...Akuma tu es devenues si fort!

Chronoa: On doit absolument faire quelque chose...mais je suis dépassé par la situation...Bardock et son groupe ne sont pas disponible...et tous les autres Policier du temps surveille les failles de Coton City...

Fû observe Chronoa soupirer alors que sur place Trunks observe Dabra prendre l'avantage sur les trois Démons qui sont rapidement mis au sol.

Trunks: Anna je te laisse te charger d'elle je m'occupe de Dabra!

Anna: Bien reçu...Trunks!

Trunks se tourne vers Anna souriante.

Anna: Soit prudent.

Trunks: Promis.

Il fonce droit sur Dabra qui le sentit arriver et s'écarte avant de l'attaquer avec un Kikoha noire projeter par sa main, Trunks dévie le projectile sur un bâtiment.

Dabra: Hmmm pas mal tu es douée.

Trunks: Je sais me battre à l'épée si il le faut! Je t'ai déjà affronté Dabra!

Dabra: Mais je n'ai plus rien avoir avec celui que j'étais!

Il attaque Trunks rapidement avec son épée surprenant le Saiyan, mais celui-ci bloque ses assauts, Koneko mis un autre Yokaï à terre et observe Geno et Atana qui protège Kuroka protégeant la jeune Neko.

Neko: Kuroka-chan...

Kuroka: Ne t'inquiète pas...je te défend ma chérie...Shirone!

Koneko comprit et rejoins sa soeur ensemble elles chargent de l'énergie magique pour la projeter sur leurs adversaires finissant au sol, mais d'autres arrivent et se prépare à les attaquer.

Geno: KUROKA!

Il fonce et bloque les projectiles avec son corps Theneros parle alors à Geno.

Theneros: Geno! Akuma est ici!

Geno: Où?

Theneros: Je sens son énergie toute proche...sans doute en hauteur!

Geno observe les hauteurs pour voir Akuma qui remarque Geno.

Akuma: Oh il semble que nous soyons repérée...qu'importe le plus important est qu'ils disparaissent tous.

Anna affronte Kunou qui parvient à repousser la Saiyan.

Anna: Pas le choix...KAIOKEN!

Elle déploie son aura de Kaio et frappe alors Kunou qui recule devant l'assaut, mais elle déploie alors d'énormes boule de ki maléfique ravageant les habitations. Kogou observe la scène impuissant de loin.

Kogou: Mademoiselle...

Geno: Aku...

 _"OST Tapion Theme"._

A ce moment tous le monde entends alors une flûte résonné dans l'air, Chronoa reconnue l'ocarina qui résonne dans l'air les combats s'arrête. Trunks et Dabra se tourne vers la source pour voir une forme arriver jouant d'un ocarina dans on dos se trouvait une épée dans son fourreau, il portait autour du cou une écharpe rouge Trunks eu les yeux grand ouvert comme Chronoa surprise.

Chronoa: Mais c'est...

Trunks: Toi...

Anna remarque le nouvelle arrivant.

Anna: TAPION!

Le guerrier Tapion arrive sur le champ de bataille le regard calme tourner vers Trunks, il lâche alors un sourire amical.

Tapion: Trunks...tu as encore besoin de mon aide on dirait.

Akuma est lui aussi surpris de voir le guerrier.

Akuma: Tiens voilà quelque chose que je n'avais pas vue venir...

Dabra: Qui est-ce?

Tapion range son Ocarina et sort son épée pour la pointer vers Dabra.

Tapion: Celui qui va te découper en rondelle!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les héros tenteront de raisonner les Yokaï posséder alors qu'Akuma voit l'arrivé d'autres participants au combat, pendant ce temps Tapion et Trunks s'unissent pour affronter le puissant Dabra tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le Héros légendaire".**

 **Merci de suivre cette fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


	13. Chapitre 13: Le Héro Légendaire

**De retour sur DBM le groupe d'Anna se retrouve prisonnier d'un combat contre les Yokaïs tandis que Tapion rejoins les héros; lui et Trunks affronte alors le redoutable Dabra tandis qu'Anna parvient à libérer Kunou de l'envoûtement alors qu'Akuma décide de déployer des ennemies redoutable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: Le Héros Légendaires.**

Trunks sourit en voyant Tapion arriver Anna et son groupe sont soulagée de voir le guerrier venir souriant; alors qu'Akuma observait le jeune homme.

Freezer: Qui est cet individus?

Akuma: Il semble qu'il s'agisse d'un Guerrier venant d'une autre timeline.

 _Vieux Kaïoshin: Le tissu dimensionnel à été tellement fragilisé...c'est une catastrophe!_

 _Fû: Nous devrions être soulagée à deux peut-être ont-ils une chance de vaincre mon oncle!_

 _Chronoa: Anna tu dois t'occuper de faire retrouver ses esprits à Kunou...nous allons appliqué la manière forte._

Anna: OK...

Elle vit Kunou toujours sous l'emprise du maléfice d'Akuma tandis que sa mère observait impuissante la scène.

Yasaka: Kunou...ma petite fille...

Akuma: Profitez de cette vision...car ce sera la dernière d'elle que vous aurez!

Kuroka et Geno virent Akuma les deux se regardent et s'avance mais sont alors stopper par deux figure imposante.

Geno: Zarbon! Dodoria!

Les deux généraux de Freezer se trouvait face à la femme chat cachant Neko tremblante.

Dodoria: Dis donc on dirait bien que cette gamine est celle qu'on a pas tué avec sa famille?

Zarbon: On dirait on va corriger cet petit erreur!

Kuroka furieuse déploie une aura bleuté autour d'elle ses yeux affiche une envie de meurtre alors que Geno déploie son aura rouge.

Geno: Un conseil...éviter de me chercher avec ça!

Dodoria: Au vraiment? Sinon quoi?

Geno: Je vous tue...d'ailleurs ce sera le cas pour ce que vous avez fait.

Zarbon lâche un sourire moqueur.

Zarbon: Ah oui...ben dans ce cas-là viens...à moins que tu ne veuilles que je ne tue la gamine d'abord!

Kuroka furieuse se lance sur Zarbon à pleine vitesse sous les yeux de Geno.

Geno: KUROKA!

En une fraction de seconde Kuroka se fait repousser par Zarbon qui a prit sa forme monstrueuse; la femme chat s'écrase au sol et glisse mais se redresse pour voir les deux individus prendre un fruit de l'arbre sacré.

Geno: Oh non...

 _Fû: Un Fruit de l'Arbre Sacrée!_

Akuma: Que j'ai grandement améliorer!

 _"OST Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2-Villainous theme"_

Zarbon et Dodoria croque dans le fruit pour décupler leurs forces et se tenir riant face à Geno et Kuroka qui observe Neko tremblante.

Kuroka: Neko...va te cacher...

Atana vit la scène mais des Youkai et une barrière magique emprisonne à la fois la petite du côté du combat de Kuroka et Geno mais empêche tout autre type d'intervention. Ils virent Akuma son sceptre tendue vers eux.

Akuma: Je préfère un combat avec des enjeux...pas vrai mon oncle!

Dabura sourit.

Dabura: Oh que oui...tu peux y aller mon neveu...

Tapion: Quoi?

Il observe Akuma souriant qui tends son sceptre et une sphère maléfique apparut renfermant à l'intérieur un jeune homme semblable à Tapion qui fut horrifiée.

Tapion: MINOSHIA!

Akuma tend ensuite son sceptre pour emprisonner Neko dans la même sphère.

Neko: AH! KUROKA-CHAN!

Kuroka: NEKO!

Geno: AKUMA!

Akuma: Voilà les termes...ces deux-là sont emprisonner dans un champ de force. Le premier des deux équipes à finir son adversaire...gagne le droit de sauver l'un d'eux...l'autre je le réduirait à néant comme cette pauvre Asia...

Issei furieux se jette sur Akuma mais Freezer tire un rayon lui transperçant l'épaule il finit au sol grognant.

Rias: ISSEI!

Akuma: Encore un acte comme celui-ci est je les réduis à néant sur le champ!

Trunks: Sale monstre!

 _Chronoa: Akuma!_

Akuma: Oh et vous devriez vous dépêchez...vous avez 5 minute pour finir ces combats...sinon...

Trunks et Tapion virent Dabra dégainer son épée et se lance sur les deux combattant qui bloque sa lame et évite son crachat pétrifiant Trunks recule tandis que Tapion retient Dabra.

Trunks: BURNING ATTACK!

Il lance sa boule de ki Tapion s'écarte mais Dabra crache sur la boule de ki qui durçit et la découpe en deux rapidement.

Trunks: QUOI?!

Dabra: Oui une nouvelle technique que mon neveu m'a insufflé!

Fû observa la scène et s'assoit pour souffler choqué de voir la puissance de son frère.

Fû: Je...je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Chronoa: Fû?

Fû: Il a changé...il est devenu beaucoup plus puissant...si sa continue personne ne pourra l'arrêter...que ce soit les Dieu de la Destruction où même...Zeno-sama.

Le Vieux Kaïoshin et elles sont choqué alors qu'Anna reprend son combat contre Kunou qui déploie ses attaques de Ki en hurlant de rage; Anna les évitent mais la fatigue commence à la gagner.

Anna: Pas le choix...je dois en finir vite et m'occuper d'Akuma.

Elle passe en Super Saiyan deux Kaïoken.

Anna: KAÏOKEN!

Elle fonce sur Kunou déployant une nouvelle vague de Ki mais Anna donnant un puissant coup de poings dans le ventre de Kunou qui eu le souffle coupé sa transformation disparaît et elle s'évanouie mais Anna sent ses muscle la faire souffrir elle mis un genoux à Terre alors que Kogou arrive avec des Yokaï.

Kogou: Miss Kunou vous allez biens?

Anna: Sa ira...mes amis...

Elle vit ses amis commencer à prendre l'avantage sur les forces de Freezer; elle se tourne alors vers Geno et Kuroka aux prises avec les deux puissants adversaires. Zarbon projette son Blaster sur Kuroka bloquant son assaut avec un sceau magique; elle utilise ensuite ses pouvoir en créant des flamme bleuté qu'elle envoie sur Zarbon qui les encaisse sans broncher mais reçu un violent coup de coude de Geno qui le fit reculer; mais Dodoria l'attaque avec ses puissant bras avant de lui donner un puissant coup de tête. Geno se tient la tête mais se retrouve à découvert et Dodoria projette un rayon bucal qui frappe le reaper de pleins fouet.

Atana: Geno!

Beat observe la barrière et se brûle en la touchant alors que d'un autre côté Dabra envoie Trunks au tapis et saisit Tapion à la gorge et fit jaillir des flammes noir de sa mains pour faire souffrir le guerrier.

Dabra: C'est tout?

Trunks: DABRA!

Dabra vit Trunks se relever furieux il déploie sa forme de Super Saiyan Rage.

Dabra: Oh tu as encore de la ressource!

Akuma: Plus que trois minute!

La sphère se rétrécit Minoshia est encore inconscient tandis que Neko sanglote; Akuma vit les Youkaï se relever et sourit.

Akuma: Ah vous voilà réveiller! Tant mieux voilà un petit cadeau!

Il ouvre une brèche dans les cieux pour libérer des Grimms semblable à de grand gorille ailée.

Goku: Des Grimms!

Vegeta: Il ne s'épuise jamais! Kakarot tu es prêts?

Il tends ses mains en avant alors que Goku prit position.

Goku: Oh que oui...

Vegeta et Goku: FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!

Ils lancent leurs attaques qui se combinent pour frapper de pleins fouet la marré de Grimms et en décima une grosse partie mais bien d'autres arrivent sur eux; Atana fonce avec Beat et Note s'occuper d'eux alors qu'Issei se fit soigner par des Youkaï.

Issei: Merci...on doit s'occuper de ces Grimms...le temps que Trunks et...

Il vit le combat contre Trunks et Dabra faire rage mais le Roi Démon avait toujours l'avantage il bloque toutes les attaques de Trunks mais celui-ci passe dans son dos et entaille profondément celui-ci. Il grogne et se tourne vers Trunks avant d'avoir un rictus il se tourne vers Zarbon et Dodoria qui chargent une attaque combiné mais Geno bloque l'assaut permettant à Kuroka de les bombarder de multiples flamme bleuté. Elle rejoins Geno alors qu'Akuma sourit en voyant la situation; il tends son sceptre relâchant une aura verdâtre les témoins virent la scène choqué de voir la blessure de Dabra disparaître comme ceux de Zarbon et Dodoria.

 _"Fin OST"_

Goku: Il les a soigné?

Vegeta: Sa doit être ce fameux Puits de Lazare dont nous à parlé Batman et les autres...

Xenovia: Sans oubliez la magie d'Asia...

Issei furieux dans son armure vit Akuma sourire machiavéliquement.

Akuma: Ho ho...

Ils virent Akuma qui tends son sceptre vers les deux sphère magique.

Akuma: On dirait que le chronomètre est arrivé à zéro...

Trunks: QUOI! NON!

Akuma: On va dire au revoir à la petite et à Minoshia. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Les deux sphère commence à rétrécir avec leurs prisonniers toujours à l'intérieur; Issei fonce rapidement pour tenter de les libérer mais les barrière repousse le guerrier. Vali et sa clique tente d'utiliser leurs magies sans aucun effet; Kunou ouvre les yeux et vit la scène.

Kunou: Que...que se passe t-il?

Kogou: Mademoiselle vous allez bien?

Kunou vit les dégâts mais aussi sa mère retenue en otage par Akuma et les deux sphère.

Neko: KUROKA-CHAN!

Kuroka: NON NEKO! NEKO!

Geno furieux sort sa faux et frappe la prison de Neko qui ne cède pas d'un pouce et continue de rétrécir.

Geno: NON! THENEROS!

Thénéros: Je ne peux pas la détruire sa magie est trop forte!

Trunks et Tapion tentent eux aussi de briser la prison sans succès.

Dabra: Inutile la magie de mon neveu est supérieur à tous ce que vous avez connue.

Trunks: DABRA!

Tapion: MINOSHIA!

Akuma: Bientôt le Grand Dragon Rouge sera là! J'absorberais sa force et j'aurais alors la force nécessaire pour me débarrasser d'eux!

Goku et Vegeta sont surpris comme Anna.

Anna: Eux?

La prison continue de rétrécir Neko continue de pleurer alors que la situation parut échappé à tout contrôle une voix s'élève.

Voix: Tu te trompes Akuma!

Akuma lève les yeux et vit avec horreur Ophis et Quatre Grand Roi Lucifer arriver.

Akuma: Ophis et les quatre nullard!

Ophis: Tu oublies d'autres personnes!

Akuma: D'autres?

A ce moment les deux sphère d'Akuma explosèrent trancher par deux lame énergétique.

Akuma: QUOI!

Dabura: Impossible!

Freezer: Qui?

Neko retombe dans les bras de Kuroka soulagée alors que Geno fut choqué mais lâche un sourire en voyant les deux sauveurs.

Voix: On arrive pile à temps.

Geno: Oh que oui...Bra.

Devant tous le monde se trouvait Bra Brief la fille de Vegeta mais l'air guerrier et portant une tenue semblable à Vegeto.

Vegeta: Br...Bra?

Bra?: Salut...alors c'est toi une partie de mon père?

Vegeta: Quoi?

Voix: Oui j'avoue que c'est assez spécial.

Ils virent arriver devant eux une autre personne qui n'est autre que Vegeto.

Goku: Hein mais c'est!

Anna: Vegeto...mais comment?

Geno: Ils viennent d'une autre Univers...où disont Vegeto n'a jamais défusionné et où Bra est une guerrière surpuissante...je croyais jamais vous revoir.

Bra Multivers: Ouais...alors il est où le méchant?

Il pointe son doigts vers Akuma qui est furieux de voir de nouveaux Saiyan; Freezer sert les poings.

Freezer: Encore ces macaques!

Vegeto Multivers: Hé Freezer! En parie que je suis capable de te renvoyer en Enfer?

Akuma: Comment!

 _Fû: Disons que j'ai ma part dans l'histoire..._

Akuma: Fû! Sa ne change rien...je les écraserais et j'ai encore Yasaka en otage...au contraire j'ai encore l'avantage mon pauvre grand-frère!

 _Fû: Tu en es sûre?_

Il fut déconcentré et se mange alors un coup de la part d'Issei furieux.

Issei: Pour Asia!

Il parcourt plusieurs mètre et termine dans un immeuble qui explosa sous l'acclamation du public Tesla fut horrifiée comme Freezer qui sert les poings furieux.

Freezer: Maudits! SOYEZ MAUDITS!

Tesla: Osez touchez à Akuma-sama!

Anna: Rendez-vous vous êtes...

Ils sentent une énergie colossale et virent alors Akuma revenir entourée d'une aura sombre; il observe le groupe furieux Goku et Vegeta rejoignent Anna plus en avant Trunks observe Tapion soutenant Minoshia encore inconscient.

Trunks: Sa ira?

Tapion: Oui vas-y!

Akuma furieux sert les poings et observe Ophis et les Grand Roi qui sentent sa force écrasante; Yasaka et sa fille sont toutes les deux cajolée l'une contre l'autre.

Kunou: Maman...

Yasaka: Sa ira ma chérie...

Vegeto vit Trunks arriver alors qu'Akuma furieux observe le groupe.

Akuma: Sale primate! VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTEZ!

 _"OST Xenoverse 2-Xenoverse 1 Patroller Theme"_

Il fut disparaître son sceptre et se prépare à l'affrontement.

Bra Multivers: On dirait qu'on va devoir s'attaquer à lui.

Goku: On y va!

Lui et Vegeta fonce sur lui mais il parvient à les repousser en tendant ses bras; il s'attaque à Vegeto qui bloque avant de lui donner un coup de pieds qu'il bloque avant de le saisir et le faire tourner pour l'envoyer dans un bâtiment. Bra attaque alors le Démon qui bloque son poings avant de l'envoyer violemment au sol; Trunks et Anna l'attaque simultanément mais il évite leurs assauts rapide avant de reculer et créer une sphère de ki sombre dans sa main et la tendre avec eux relâchant des vingtaines de petite comète d'énergie sur eux. Ils bloquent son assaut lui permettant de les attaquer au corps à corps Akuma en un coup envoie Trunks dans un bâtiment.

Akuma: Meurs!

Il tend sa main vers le ciel faisant apparaître un sceau magique noire et faire s'abattre une pluie de ki sur le bâtiment; Akuma se prit un coup de la part d'une Bra en Super Saiyan 2 il recule légèrement et sourit.

Akuma: Oh intéressant...

Bra multivers: KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle donne toute sa force en lançant ce Kaméhaméha qui frappe Akuma de pleins fouet; elle sourit mais Akuma sort du nuage de poussière créer lui saisit la tête et l'enfonce dans le sol avant de l'envoyer au loin.

Akuma: Inutile je suis le Démon Ultime! Aucun de vous ne sera capable de me blesser!

Voix: Vraiment?

Il vit Vegeto arriver avec sa lame de Ki tente d'avoir Akuma les autres observent la scène incapable de bouger face au déferlement de puissance.

Rias: On doit réagir...avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Azazel: Sa ne servirait à rien...il est plus fort que Sirzech où n'importe qui.

Yasaka: Il y aurait un moyen de le neutraliser temporairement.

Ils observent Yasaka qui observent sa fille alors qu'Akuma continue de mettre à mal le groupe; il parvient à repousser Vegeto et Bra sans difficultés. Goku et Vegeta foncent sur lui et enchaîne les attaques aux corps à corps. Vegeta et Goku se mirent à bonne distance avant de charger leurs attaques.

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!

Les deux attaques frappent Akuma qui bloquent les deux attaques en tendent ses bras; il bloquent les deux attaques avant de les briser avec ses mains.

Vegeta: C'est possible...

Akuma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi! Je suis le Démon Ultime!

Il tends ses bras en l'air pour envoyer des vagues de ki dans les cieux qui retombent sur les habitations aux alentours; Koneko rejoins sa soeur serrant Neko contre elle alors qu'Anna et Trunks tente d'atteindre Akuma qui repousse les deux individus. Bra rejoins Goku et Vegeta à court d'idée.

Bra Multivers: Il est trop fort si seulement...vous avez des potalas sur vous?

Goku et Vegeta observent Bra et comprennent son raisonnement.

Goku: OH j'ai pigé Vegeta!

Vegeta: Tu rêves jamais je ne fusionnerais avec toi Kakarot!

Anna et Trunks retombe dûrement au sol épuisé; Anna se relève prête à se battre.

Anna: A-t-on vraiment le choix?

Akuma rassemble du Ki dans ses mains avant de viser le groupe une énergie violette se rassemble dans sa mains; Fû remarque cela rapidement.

Fû: OH NON! ATTENTION IL RASSEMBLE L'ENERGIE DE LA DESTRUCTION! CELLE QU'UTILISE LES DIEUX DE LA DESTRUCTION POUR DETRUIRE!

Akuma: HAKAI!

A ce moment la sphère violette fonce droit sur un groupe de civil qui disparurent en poussière violette sous les yeux de tous.

Kuroka: Qu'est-ce que!

Chronoa observe avec le Vieu Kaïoshin.

Vieux Kaïoshin: Pour maîtriser...cette énergie il faut être...au niveau d'un Dieu de la Destruction...

Fû: Akuma à depuis longtemps dépassé les Dieux de la Destruction...

Dabra sourit en rejoignant Tesla et Freezer qui vit Zarbon et Dodoria revenir.

Freezer: OH il serait plus fort qu'un Dieu de la Destruction?

Dabra: Mon neveu est l'être le plus puissant du Multivers...RIEN ne l'arrêtera dans ses ambitions...

Akuma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Je suis un Dieu!

Voix: Je te demande pardon!

A ce moment tous les regards se tourne vers la source de la voix qui en fit frissonné plus d'un sauf Akuma qui sourit en voyant les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Akuma: Hmmm voilà donc le Dieu de la Destruction de l'Univers 7!

Anna: Beerus-sama...

Beerus et Whis se trouvait face à la foule de témoins alors que Whis s'approche d'Anna et Trunks et utilise son sceptre pour les faire reculer.

Whis: Vous n'avez pas le niveau pour affronter cet individus...Beat; Note je vous prie.

Ils sortent un haricot magique alors que Whis se tourne vers Rias.

Whis: Vous êtes sans doute Rias Gremory je vous conseil de reculer avec vos amis. Beerus-sama va se battre...quand à vous deux vous devez faire vite si vous décidez de fusionner.

Vegeta détourne le regard mais soupire.

Vegeta: Bien mais sans potara on a encore la danse...

Goku: Sa ira je t'apprends les pas...

Whis: Entraînez-vous Bra toi et Vegeto devriez reculer pour dévier les projectiles perdue.

Bra Multivers: Pas de soucis.

Ils reculent alors que Rias est surprise.

Kuroka: Qui est ce chat?

Geno: Heu...il s'agit du Dieu de la Destruction Beerus...mais que fait-il ici?

 _Chronoa: Beerus-sama?_

Beerus: J'étais en trains de faire une sieste quand j'ai appris que quelqu'un s'amuse avec le Multivers...j'espère que tu as de bonne raison de le faire!

Akuma: Oh et pourquoi devrais-je vous en parlez Beerus-sama?

Beerus: Sinon je te détruit simple comme Bonjour!

Akuma: Oh dans ce cas ne vous gênez pas pour essayer!

Beerus: Oh mais je ne m'en priverais pas...je vais même m'en faire une joie.

Anna observe ses alliées se faire soigner revigorer elle rejoins Beerus sous les yeux de tous.

Atana: ANNA!

Akuma observe Anna comme Beerus qui vit la femme se tenir face à Akuma.

Beerus: Que viens-tu faire?

Anna: Je viens vous épaulez Seigneur Beerus...je refuse de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça!

Beerus l'observe et sourit.

Beerus: Libre à toi...mais je te préviens...si nous gagnons je l'efface!

Anna: Libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez de lui.

Akuma: Intéressant...tu es celle qui se mets à chaque fois sur mon chemin avec tes amis...et bien approche et meurs!

Beerus et elle se jette sur Akuma elle évite de justesse une lame de ki sombre qu'Akuma à créer permettant à Beerus de lui donner un coup de pieds le faisant reculer.

Issei: Regarder il l'a fait reculer!

Whis: Pour l'instant...il faut que vous deux vous dépêchiez.

Vegeta: Magne-toi Kakarot!

Beerus envoie des boules de ki sur Akuma alors qu'Anna passe en Super Saiyan 2 elle se mis en position.

Anna: KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle lance son attaque sur Akuma qui s'extirpe de l'attaque de Beerus et découpe en deux son attaque qui part dans deux direction différente il lâche un sourire satisfait alors que Beerus continue d'attaquer Akuma qui bloque les attaques du Dieu de la Destruction.

Beerus: Tu es fort...je l'admets.

Akuma: J'aurais bientôt assez de puissance pour me débarrasser d'eux!

Beerus réfléchit alors qu'Anna revient à la charge mais Akuma bloque son assaut en souriant.

Akuma: Tu n'en as pas assez? Tu me gênes!

A ce moment il vit son aura prendre une petite teinte rouge.

Anna: KAÏOKEN!

Elle frappe Akuma dans le ventre il en eu le souffle coupé comme Beerus qui vit la guerrière enchaîné les coups dévastateurs sur son adversaires.

Anna: Je vais te faire payer toutes ses morts!

Elle enchaîne rapidement les attaques qui atteignent Akuma mais son corps se parcours de douleur insoutennable.

Whis: Elle ne devrait pas trop forcer...sa risquerait de très mal finir...

Trunks: ANNA!

Anna finit par repousser Akuma elle charge du ki entre ses mains.

Anna: SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!

Elle projette sa vague d'énergie qui ravageat le quartier entier; Yasaka observe la scène Anna perd son aura et s'effondre immédiatement au sol mais elle la rattrape avec ses queues.

Trunks: ANNA!

Il rejoins la jeune Saiyan inconsciente alors que Beerus observe la scène Akuma revint furieux mais soigné de l'attaque d'Anna.

Akuma: Depuis quand cette peste a t-elle autant de puissance!?

Goku: Tu es prêts Vegeta?

Vegeta: Prêts.

Ils se mettent en position et exécute la danse.

Vegeta et Goku: FUUUUSION!

Il y eu un flash lumineux intense aveuglant Akuma alors que Vegeto sourit une autre forme apparut face à Akuma surpris.

Akuma: Que...qui es...

Gogeta: Je ne suis ni Sangoku, ni Vegeta...je suis un être plus puissant. Je suis Gogeta!

Akuma: Gogeta?

Tesla: Encore une fusion!

Gogeta: Et voilà...GOGETA BLUE!

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait Gogeta revêt son aura bleu et sourit à Akuma qui reste de marbre; Vegeto et Bra sont choqué.

Bra Multivers: Whoua!

Vegeto Multivers: Maintenant cette transfo m'intéresse.

 _"Fin OST"_

A ce moment Icle apparut prêts d'Akuma souriant.

Icle: Maître Akuma...tout est en place...

Akuma lâche un sourire et observe le groupe.

Akuma: Parfait...je crois que votre calvaire va définitivement commencer...n'est-ce pas Tapion!

Tapion fut surpris alors qu'Akuma disparaît et réapparaît prêt de Dabra et son groupe et reprend son sceptre.

Akuma: Voyez-vous j'ai trouvé un camarade qui sera ravie de venir joué mais avant...merci miss Yasaka de m'avoir parlé de Vlitra...

Azazel: COMMENT!

Rosweiss: Il ne va pas...

Trunks: Vlitra?

Rias: Un puissant Dragon scellé depuis des Millénaires...mais...c'est pas possible si vous le libérez...

Akuma: Il sera obligé d'apparaître...et sans Ophis sa sera du gâteau.

Il tend son sceptre et tire un rayon maléfique qui frappe Ophis qui hurle de douleurs alors que son corps s'efface pour devenir une perle rouge choquant tous le monde.

Sirzech: OPHIS!

Serafall: Il...il lui a fait quoi?

Akuma sourit et avale alors la perle en souriant pendant que son énergie augmente un tremblement de terre se fit sentir.

Bra Multivers: C'est quoi ce truc?

Un hurlement réveilla alors Minoshia tandis que Tapion eu des frissons.

Tapion: Oh non...

Whis: Sa sent mauvais...

Gogeta: Hé c'est quoi ce machin?

Akuma: Ça...juste le tout puissant Hildegarn!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant l'équipe va devoir s'occuper du puissant Hildegarn qui va subir un bien étrange rituel d'Akuma et deviendra encore plus dangereux tandis qu'Anna réveil en elle un nouveau potentielle. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'attaque du Dragon".**


End file.
